The Professor's Teacher
by Harlow Lou Bertrand
Summary: A new teacher has taken over Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. She's an old friend called upon by Albus Dumbledore himself. She plays her role brilliantly and can't help but find herself becoming smitten over the no-nonsense Professor McGonagall. This mysterious teacher's appearance is rather convenient which leads one to wonder what her true intentions at Hogwarts are.
1. Not Perfectly, Not Clearly

Minerva understood that Hogwarts needed a new Muggle Studies professor since Professor Quirrell will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this upcoming year, but she didn't understand why Dumbledore was bringing her through an area infested with muggles.

"Albus, why in Merlin are we here?" Minerva hissed in a quiet tone to the tall elderly man she strode next to. Dumbledore looked down at Minerva with a small smile, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.  
"We are here to get a Professor of course."  
"A muggle-born?" Dumbledore only made a non commital noise in response. The furrow in Minerva's brow creased even more.  
"These disguises that you have us in are ridiculous, Albus!" Albus only chuckled in response but kept his steady pace fully aware of their elderly-esque clothes.

"Albus, where are we to meet with this professor? Why couldn't they have just gotten transport to Hogwarts?"  
"This is an old friend of mine that we are retrieving Minerva." came Dumbledore's calm yet cheery reply. _He was obviously excited for the reunion to come_, Minerva thought to herself curiously.

They began to walk into a public park. The greenery was beautiful and obviously well cared for. Not many muggles were in the park causing Minerva's tense form to relax just a bit. There were trees lining the vast park with couples on blankets scattered around on the grass. A rather quaint pond was in the middle of the park. A few metal benches surrounded the pond giving it a rather romantic visage. Seated at one of the benches was a lone person, with their back to her and Dumbledore, with a rather bright look about them. 'Bright' merely being a description of the mystery person's attire. They were dressed from what Minerva can see from head to toe in white. As she and Dumbledore came closer, she was able to see the mystery person's clothes more clearly.

They wore a clean cut white suit that contrasted immensely with the mocha shade of their skin which brought out the white soft curls upon their head even more. Minerva was so fascinated by this white clad person that she didn't notice that her pace had quickened to a point where she had passed Albus and was a few steps ahead of him to get to the stranger sitting on that lonely metal bench. As her footsteps came closer, the stranger's head turned to the side as if to call something over their shoulder; Minerva caught sight of the shades that the stranger wore. Dark reflective radiators sat on the nose of this mysterious figure. Minerva's feet stopped right behind where the stranger sat. She took in their soft white curls that lazed about and swayed in the cool park breeze. Minerva recognized the muggle-like haircut to be what is called the 'Hipster Cred'. "_Quite American_", she couldn't help but think to herself. Almost reaching out to touch, she was interrupted by the stranger's voice.

"Albus? Is that you?" At this point Albus finally caught up to Professor McGonagall, not that she really noticed. Minerva was too caught up in the sound of the stranger's voice which was clearly female. Her voice carried weight and authority behind it causing Minerva to brace herself against a confusing shiver that almost shook her.

"Ah, yes, old friend." Albus replied moving to the side of the bench. The stranger stood from her spot and turned to the side and moved forward slightly tapping a black and white vertical, striped walking stick left and right, constantly hitting it against the bench to clear it. _She is blind_, Minerva mused to herself. Seeing what the woman looked like however threatened her to stop breathing. Her breath caught as she drank in Albus' old friend's features. She had a rather angular yet slightly round face with sunken cheeks but were no where near gaunt. Her eyebrows were a bright white just like the wild curls on her head giving the impression that the color was natural, perhaps it was. The sides of her head were kept quite short so only a thin silky layer covered the sides of her head and the top was decorated with long wild curls staying in place rather stylishly, like a crown, only shying from position when a breeze pushed by.

Her nose had a rather long, slender look about it but stopped at a very attractive length. Her lips were a thin line held in a wry smile that almost gave the impression that she was too uncomfortable to smile fully for some reason. Minerva's eyes dragged down the woman's body all the while scolding herself for such tactlessness, happy that the woman before her could not see the awe filled eyes that raked her form. She was a slender woman, taller than Minerva, but not as tall as Albus. The way she held herself was reserved and calm yet rather intimidating. She was no longer tapping her stick about but stood with her white gloved hands clasped behind her back holding her walking stick between them and off the ground in a horizontal manner. Her form was straight and prideful with her chin held admirably high. The white suit and slacks she wore were rather dapper, paired with what seemed to be a light gray vest and white under shirt topped with a silky, silver-gray tie. Her shoes were a glossy white and had no apparent stains even from walking through the morning dew touched grass of the park.

"Isn't that correct Minerva?" Minerva jumped slightly at the use of her name. She quickly turned to Dumbledore, the look of complete loss written on her face with shade of pink tinting her as well. Dumbledore merely chuckled in her embarrassment causing her to huff and the stranger let pass the smallest of smiles that not even the ever analyzing Professor McGonagall caught.

"Perhaps we should start over Albus?" Offered the stranger not unkindly. She held a gloved hand out forward. Minerva quickly moved around the bench that was in her way in order to accommodate with this mysterious figure clad in white. She heartily grasped the woman's gloved hand and shook it briefly.  
"Minerva McGonagall, Professor at Hogwarts. I teach Transfiguration and I am also the Head of Gryffindor."  
"Odette Fontaine, but please, Oddie if you would."  
"Ah, well it is a pleasure to meet you Oddie. If there is anything I can do to assist you, please do not hesitate to ask. Teaching at Hogwarts can be a rather handful, but I'm sure you can manage it."

Their hands remained clasped in a warm and firm hold.

"Thank you Minerva, teaching at Hogwarts will prove to be quite the honor." Almost reluctantly, Oddie began to pull away from Minerva's grasp while for half a second her hold on Oddie tightened just a little. The pressure was practically unnoticeable but it didn't escape the much aware new professor. Oddie did her best to conceal the grin that was threatening to show itself. Now separated Albus chose to speak up.

"Do you need any help transferring your luggage to Hogwarts, Oddie?"  
"No, it's already taken care of. My falcon took it all over." Oddie replied.  
"Good, then let's apparate over to Hogwarts then."  
Dumbledore moved over to Oddie's side and put a hand on her shoulder and holding an arm out to the Minerva but put it back down when he noticed that Minerva already moved to the other side of Oddie placing her hand on her shoulder. With a sly smile tossed towards Minerva's already red face they disappeared from sight without notice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minerva was given the task to guide Oddie to her room which coincidentally wasn't that far from her own. She led Oddie to a room that was furnished to the tooth with odd trinkets and baubles. Roots and potion ingredients were scattered on a table with a cauldron to the side. A bookcase along the wall was packed full with books spanning from Shakespeare to Charms for the Charming which earned a rather questioning look from Minerva. She and Oddie were now in the middle of the room appraising it. Minerva couldn't help but stare at Oddie who was looking about before she faced Minerva with a smile so charming that it could make a woman swoon.

"You're confused." It was more of a statement than a question directed at Minerva. "I'm not blind; I just see differently." This caused Minerva to falter, hoping that her blatant staring at the park was not about to be scrutinized.  
"What do you mean? What do you see?"  
"Magic."  
"Any wizard or witch can see magic." Minerva stated matter-of-factly regaining some sense of calm and control.  
"Not the way I do. Can you come closer?" Minerva took a few tentative steps towards her while Oddie removed her shades revealing pale baby blue orbs. Oddie reached out and placed a gentle, white gloved hand on Minerva's cheek. Her thumb began to gently stroke her cheek in a relaxing manner and Minerva couldn't help but lean into it.

"I can't see you Minerva, but I can see the magic that courses through you. It almost outlines you, but not perfectly, not clearly. It's like these beautiful, pale-orange lights moving and dancing all together. Everyone has a different color and it gives me a sense of what someone is like."

Minerva was shocked to hear such a thing. She has never heard of it in all her years of teaching.  
"Why do you wear those shades then?" Minerva watched as Oddie's eyes widened ever so slightly.  
"Oh...well that's just, sometimes things can be a bit overwhelming especially in places like Hogwarts. It's like pushing through a crowd of lights of so many colors; the shades merely keep them bearable."  
"What do you see in the muggle world? Do you see the muggles clearly then?"  
"Do you wanna know a secret Minerva?" She nodded slightly against the hand that still lazily stroked her cheek. "Everyone has magic in them, some just can't channel or use it. Their lights can be so dim and some are so abysmal that all I can see is a shadow. I can't see them clearly either."

"What about what's around you in the muggle world? Like the pond from the park?" Minerva was fascinated and thought that her days of learning had come to an end, but today proved the opposite and in no way was she disappointed.

"Everything filled with life holds magic. The grass, the trees, all of it. No matter whether we are in the muggle world or our own. I see their lights all the same."  
"And the structures? Inanimate objects that the muggles made?"

Oddie chuckled in response as she reluctantly lowered her hand. Minerva tried to ignore the disappointment she felt when Oddie lowered her hand and the warmth that she felt left with it.

"Well, those are just shadows to me. It's when I see only shadows, that's when I truly feel blind. That is why I try to stay in the muggle world. It is a fear of sorts that I try to overcome. The walking stick helps me navigate such shadows."

Minerva felt a sense of respect for the woman after learning this. To imagine becoming blinded from magic and seeing only darkness would terrify her.

"That would terrify me as well; I cannot imagine a world like that." She didn't know why she felt the need to voice such a fear and felt embarrassed that she spoke so freely. A small smile spread on Oddie's lips as she nodded.

Minerva glanced at the clock seeing that it was only midday.

"Lunch will be served soon. Are you hungry? We can head over to the Great Hall together and there you can meet more of the staff."  
"That sounds excellent Minerva." Oddie replied smoothly. They headed out the door rather slowly as if they didn't actually want to leave. There was some sort of deeply hidden tension between them that both women tried to identify but couldn't quite understand. Oddie replaced her shades as they made it into the hall. Minerva's hand instantly clung onto Oddie's arm and she cursed at herself silently at the spontaneous familiarity she felt with the woman. She was merely glad that Oddie didn't pull away as they headed towards the Great Hall. Oddie on the other hand fought with all her might against the grin that was wrestling against her and threatening to show.


	2. Friends?

It has only been two weeks since the new professor arrived at Hogwarts and Severus Snape wasn't sure whether he wanted to hex her into oblivion or simply slip poison into her pumpkin juice. Professor Fontaine has for the past two weeks intruded upon his dungeon lairs offering 'friendly chats' and a 'helpful hand'. Snape noticed how hard the woman was trying to befriend him and that alone gave him enough reason to dislike her out of mere suspicion of motives. No one wanted to be his friend, so what reason would she have to try to be?

Snape thanked his lucky stars whenever Minerva came in to sweep away the new professor due to the preparations needed for the new term about to begin. All the teachers tried to fill Professor Fontaine in on how The Boy Who Lived will be starting his first year at Hogwarts in the new term, but she would always brush them off stating that she already knew all that she needed to, which in turn caused Snape to be on edge around her.

It didn't help his impending headache that afternoon as Oddie rambled on about how important it is to have friends that you can trust and how stressful and dangerous times were ahead, while she paced back and forth in his potions classroom, as he prepared for the start of classes the next day.

"Severus?"  
"What?" Snape snapped whilst trying to fend off his oncoming migraine.  
"Tonight is going to be the start of the new school year."  
"At least you're competent enough to notice the little things." He replied condescendingly.

She merely chuckled knowing full well that he was doing his best to push her away, but she noticed that ever since she started visiting him, his once dark and ominous purple lights that shrouded him became brighter each visit. In exception for the dark mist that shrouded around his left forearm. She knew that was the Dark Mark causing the mist; it wasn't the first time that she's seen it at work.

I suppose simply coming out and just saying it would be best, Oddie thought to herself.

"It's too bad you don't like having me around Severus. It just makes both our jobs harder don't you think?"  
"I don't need to be friends with anyone in order to teach classrooms of imbeciles on how to brew potions." He hissed with his back to her as he prepared glass vials of ingredients.  
"That's not the job I'm referring to Severus." His movements froze for half a second before he continued his work. The silence between the two professors stretched on for minutes before Oddie felt the need to explain further.

"I made an Unbreakable Vow Severus." The brooding professor still refused to face his now completely serious coworker.  
"To whom?" Was his quiet reply.

He was tense and treading carefully. It suddenly seemed as if his life was on the line. She could be a servant for the Dark Lord here testing his loyalty ready to kill him the moment he turned around. He could almost feel her wand being aimed at his back. He stifled a dread filled shiver as he slyly slipped his wand out of his robe sleeve.

"To Albus." Severus whipped around his wand at the ready pointing it at Oddie.  
"Legilimens!"

Severus was suddenly standing in a park watching over a calm lake where he stood next to a metal bench with Professor Fontaine seated on it. She merely gazed out onto the lake.

He was then transported in front of a cliff side during a thunderstorm where screaming was coming from a bundle of white on the ground. There, knelt down on the ground, was Professor Fontaine in her usual white suit holding a woman's body to her, cursing into the night; her screams melding into the thunderstorm over head. Her white hair hung down due to the pouring rain and her suit was stained with mud and blood. The woman she held had long black hair and pale white skin and was dressed in what can be described as Muggle clothing. From what Severus can tell the woman was obviously dead. The cause however was no where to be seen.

He suddenly felt as if he were being pushed out of the memory quite forcefully and thrown into one where he was standing in a rather impeccable home. He followed voices coming from a joint room. He simply phased through the wall to see Albus and Professor Fontaine hand locked as an Unbreakable Vow was being made.

"Do you, Odette Del Fontaine, swear to protect him in his time of need?" Albus asked calmly with that ever present twinkle in his eyes.  
"Yes."  
"Do you, Odette Del Fontaine, swear to protect Hogwarts with all of your might?"  
"Yes." Albus' eyes suddenly held a mischievous gleam.  
"Do you, Odette Del Fontaine, swear to be his friend no matter his plight?"

With hands still clasped Professor Fontaine merely laughed lightly for a bit.

"Yes, I was going to do that anyway." She stated, still chuckling. Soon the headmaster himself began to join her in the reverie.  
"Very well then. The Vow has been made and may it never break." The white strings that held their grasping hands shone brilliantly as they slowly began to disappear along with the memory itself.

Severus then stood back in his potions classroom staring at a calm and collected Professor Fontaine as she leaned on one of the long desks for leverage, a small smile playing on her lips. He quickly guided her to a chair nearby and moved to his personal stores retrieving a bottle of sorts.

"Drink this." He mumbled quietly shoving a vial of light blue liquid in Oddie's face. Without hesitation Oddie downed the substance and grinned at Severus as his eyes widened at the sight of the ridiculous trust she had in him. He almost felt guilty for his earlier thoughts of wanting to poison her...almost.

A knock then sounded at his door.

"_Enter_." He growled grumpily. Minerva strode in huffily.

"Severus." She greeted politely as he nodded curtly in return. She then turned to the grinning Professor Fontaine.  
"Oddie, I need your help to prepare the Great Hall for tonight."  
"I'll be right behind you Minerva." With a quick smile and nod to both professors, Minerva strode out heading for the Great Hall.

Severus turned back towards Oddie with a lifted brow as he heard her sigh contentedly.

"I love her accent." Oddie stated, chuckling as if sensing his almost cynical look. "Well Severus?"

"Well what?" He asked calmly.  
"Friends?" She stuck out her hand kindly and waited. With his pointer finger Severus pushed her hand down slowly and walked away from her and sat down at his desk looking over paperwork. A slight frown formed on Oddie's face. She stood and began to work her way out of the classroom. Right as she was about to shut the door behind her Severus decided to speak up.

"_**I**__**suppose**_." He drawled. The door shut into place before she could reply. A familiar grin formed on her face as she headed up and out of the dungeons on her way to the Great Hall with a lingering thought towards how divine Minerva looked this afternoon.


	3. The White Rabbit in the Waistcoat

A/N: I used dialogue from the movie in order for this chapter to flow better. Obviously I own nothing from the Harry Potter franchise, only Oddie.

The Great Hall was finally ready to receive the students for the year. Minerva faced towards Oddie with a small smile. She gazed at the woman in white as she removed her shades and stared up into the charmed ceiling. The night sky was inside and Minerva almost wished that Oddie could see the stars that she did as well. As if sensing Minerva's stare, a slow grin began to form on Oddie's face as she shifted to face Minerva.

"The first years are to be arriving soon. We are to escort them into the Great Hall." Minerva choked out due to the charming smile that was plastered on Professor Fontaine's face. She cursed herself silently for being disarmed by such a silly thing.

"_We_, Minerva?" Oddie drawled, her voice low and sultry. Minerva did her best to remain business - like and calm.  
"I assumed you would accompany me." McGonagall shot back sounding harsher than she meant to. Oddie merely chuckled deeply, a sound which Minerva has come to adore. The sound reminded her of a purring cat and she has always had a certain affinity towards them.  
"Do you **want** me to accompany you, Minerva?" Oddie drawled once again.  
"Yes, unless you have more pressing engagements?" Minerva countered with a raised brow.  
"Lemme think..." Oddie replied cheekily.

Oddie bit down on the corner of her bottom lip with a grin as if in actual thought. The action alone caused heat to pool into Minerva's under belly leading to quick fleeting thoughts of what those teeth would feel like grazing across her own skin. With a quick shake of her head, Minerva began to pull Oddie forward by her arm towards where they were to meet the first years. The new professor began to laugh joyously as she was being pulled forward like a child.

"But _Minerva_, my **_pressing _**engagements!" Oddie whined teasingly.  
"**Hogwash! **You have nothing better to do tonight!" Minerva shot back over her shoulder haughtily.

They didn't notice the teachers that were beginning to file into their seats at the head table. Some stared curiously after them as the two professors slipped through the large doors leading to the main staircase. Albus Dumbledore sat in the Headmaster seat with a mischievous glimmer in his shining eyes that only Professor Snape seemed to catch as he took his seat.

Minerva dragged Oddie along and right before they reached the staircase where the students were to arrive, she quickly detached herself from the childish professor.

"**_Behave_**." She muttered under her breath.  
"Yes, ma'am." Oddie replied cheerfully as her hand searched for the stair banister so that she could regain her bearings. As her hand made contact with the cool stone of the stair handle, a wicked idea crossed her mind. She followed closely behind Minerva as they headed towards the top of the stairs.

Minerva walked to the center of the top of the stairs as the first years made their way towards her. Behind her a small, pure white rabbit appeared in a small gray waistcoat and tie that had escaped her notice. Soon the herd of students came to a halt in front of her and with a clap of her hands she began her practiced speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your class mates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses." Minerva took a nervous breath before she continued.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Suddenly, the white rabbit in the waistcoat began hopping haphazardly high in front of Professor McGonagall's face causing the children to snicker amongst themselves. Minerva's eyes widened in shock at the odd display.

The rabbit looked like it was having a hernia of sorts the way it was throwing it's body into the air and only moments later did Minerva recognize the ever so familiar waistcoat that closely resembled her childish colleague. On the sixth hop or so, Minerva's hand snapped out and snatched the rabbit midair by it's long white ears causing the chuckling students around to gasp in surprise.

Aware of the audience, Minerva bit her tongue to keep herself from hexing the now known to be animagus. Deliberately, she gently tucked the troublesome creature into the crook of her arm and began to stroke it. Minerva then noticed her nerves come to a calm and found that stroking the white abomination was rather therapeutic. She would never admit that to the mischievous professor however. In a more grave, yet calm tone, she carried on with her welcoming speech.

"Now, while you're here, your house will be your family. Your triumphs will earn you points; any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup."

As she finished her speech a young, slightly portly boy pushed forward in surprise bringing attention to the disgusting mud colored toad that wriggled at Minerva's feet.

"Trevor!" The boy called out excitedly as he quickly knelt down to retrieve his pet. He glanced up nervously to Professor McGonagall's face which held a humorous disgusted expression.

The white rabbit in the crook of her arm began to shake suspiciously drawing the attention of the kneeling boy. Minerva knew that if rabbits could mimic human sounds, the stairwell would be echoing with laughter. With a scowl towards the rabbit, Minerva squeezed it tight against her as if attempting to suffocate the creature until it only shook slightly.

"Is your rabbit okay Professor?" The once kneeling boy, now standing, asked timidly.  
"Of course she's alright." She glared down at the rabbit in her arms that began to shake violently again.  
"It looks cold." The oblivious boy stated.  
"**No**." Minerva stated through clenched teeth. "She merely _thinks_ that she has a sense of humor." Before the boy could say anything else, Minerva tossed the rabbit down gently near her feet before turning back to the lot of students.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She stated. Before stalking off, she gave the white rabbit a very meaningful look drawing curious glances from the students, then off she went.

Once the professor was out of sight, a boy with blonde slicked back hair spoke up.

"It's true then." He stated cheekily. A black haired boy turned towards him. "The famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Whispers and quiet gasps filled the group of first years. The white rabbit sat watching with an amused glint in it's eyes.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He tossed his head back beckoning towards the two pudgy brunettes behind him. "And I, am Malfoy." The blonde boy stepped up to the top of the staircase next to the white rabbit and faced the famous Harry Potter and looked down on him with a grin.

"**_Draco_** Malfoy." The blonde boy stated, obnoxiously proud. The red head that accompanied Harry Potter began to snicker to himself finding the name rather humorous as did the childish professor who still watched the exchange with the wish that she had clear vision and a glass of butter beer to better experience the rather theatrical moment. Draco Malfoy's head snapped towards the red head.

"Think my name is funny do you? There's no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a **_Weasley_**." He countered venomously. This comment silenced the red headed boy and Draco turned back to Potter, satisfied at seeing the slumped shoulders of the discouraged Weasley.

"You'll soon find out that _some_ wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the _wrong_ sort." He grinned at the Weasley that he insulted.

"I can help you there." Draco stated as he held out a hand to shake Potter's. Harry quickly glanced down then back to Draco. The white rabbit watched as faint red and green lights pushed against one another lazily.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry replied cheekily, refusing to shake Draco's hand. Draco looked back at Harry quite astonished.

Oddie's ear twitched as she recognized Minerva's steps coming closer. Part of her hoped that a fight would break out between the two boys, but before the young Malfoy could get another word in, Minerva was back and tapped a scroll on the young mans shoulder to gain his attention. With a quick look back, he returned to his two pudgy cohorts.

Minerva addressed the students quietly.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." As she turned back towards the Great Hall doors, the white rabbit jumped forward and morphed back into her original form. The students gasped in awe as a woman in an impeccable white suit stood before them. The woman reached out towards Harry and gave him a soft noogie and she did the same for the young Weasley successfully tousling their hair. With a grin towards all the students she walked to Minerva's side and offered her arm kindly.

"_Milady_?" Oddie drawled. With a soft snort and quick roll of the eyes, Minerva grasped the offered arm. They began to walk forward with the still-in-awe students following behind.

The Great Hall doors opened to reveal 4 vertical elongated tables lined with what seemed to be over a hundred of older students in their black robes and black, pointy student caps. A wide walkway down the middle of the room, split the houses two and two on each side. The tables were empty except for a clean silver plate and a golden goblet for each student. Bowls of fire were suspended along the walls and were held by statuettes that signified the different houses. Enchanted candles floated midair above everyone, further illuminating the room in a bright yellow glow. Oddie was thankful she wore her radiators today; the bright lights toyed with her vision as she escorted Minerva forward. A long horizontal table, where the professors were seated, faced all the students of the Great Hall.

They drew up to the front, where on the slightly raised platform sat a stool centered off the main table.

"Watch the steps." Minerva muttered. Touched by Minerva's thoughtfulness to point such a menial thing out, Oddie couldn't help the grin on her face from getting wider.

They ascended the steps arm in arm as the students came to a stop not too far from the platform and piled forward in the open space as directed by Professor McGonagall.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Minerva stated calmly and gently detached herself from Oddie's arm, in which Oddie took the opportunity to take her seat next to Severus.

Dumbledore merely explained some quick and important rules to the students concerning the Forbidden Forest and the closed off corridor on the third floor. The students began to whisper and gasp amongst themselves at Dumbledore's impromptu warning causing Oddie to almost laugh out loud at the blunt statement. Her snickers earned her a gentle nudge from Severus who didn't take his eyes off of Dumbledore until he was seated again, but at Snape's nudging, Oddie decided to behave in order to stay on the grumpy wizard's good side.

The Sorting then proceeded. Oddie didn't pay much attention after the first few were announced. She knew that Harry was placed in Gryffindor along with the young Weasley and the first girl who when called proceeded to speak to herself for encouragement. It brought a rather fond smile to Oddie's lips. The childish professor also learned that the young Malfoy from earlier was placed into Slytherin without hesitation on the Sorting Hat's part. Other than those children, Oddie lost interest in the whole ceremony and merely focused on the attractive Scottish lilt that was Minerva's voice.

After the Sorting Ceremony was complete Minerva took her seat next to Dumbledore as the Deputy Headmistress and drew everyone's attention to the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Let the Feast begin." He stated simply and suddenly large amounts of delicious foods, including fries, roasted juicy meats, and much more appeared in front of everyone along the tables. The children began to happily stuff their faces with the wondrous foods. Soon, the ghosts of the castle came out to mingle with the students during the feast.

At the head table, professors chatted with one another wondering how the year will turn out. Minerva snuck quick peeks in Oddie's direction in order to not draw too much attention to herself.

"You should sit next to her next time if you are so worried, Minerva." Dumbledore stated quietly. Minerva scoffed and turned towards Dumbledore.  
"I don't know what you are talking about Albus. My place is here, right next to you." Dumbledore merely chuckled in response and resumed looking out over the students.

Severus noticed the quick worried glances that Minerva kept sending towards Oddie, not that she would see them. Severus faced Oddie and noticed that just like all the other times that the professors had gathered for a meal at the Great Hall, Oddie refused to touch a single morsel of food and merely sipped at her pumpkin juice.

"Why do you do that?" Severus asked quietly, keeping a blank face as he continued his meal and sneaking side long glances at Quirrel on his other side.  
"Do what, Sev?"  
"Don't call me that." He hissed, irritated at her avoiding the obvious.  
"Why do I call you Sev, you mean?" She asked cheekily. It took alot of Severus' own personal strength to not show irritation on his usual blank face.  
"Why are you not eating?" He asked deliberately stretching out the words to emphasize his irritation with her jokes.  
"I'd rather blindly blunder about my food in my private rooms without prying eyes Severus. I'm sure it's not a pretty sight."  
"Minerva had kindly informed me that you can see magic just fine and can see outlines of people and magical objects."  
"I didn't know chicken wings and corn on the cobs were so _mystical_ and _magically endowed_. Perhaps, I'm not looking hard enough." Oddie replied dryly. Severus couldn't help, but let a slight smirk reach his lips. Perhaps speaking to her wouldn't be as irritating and pointless as he first thought. Might as well get to know her better and her capabilities if he were to be stuck with her for a while.

"How did it happen?" Oddie's glass paused at her lips as she slowly put it down.  
"How did what happen?" Severus repressed the urge to roll his eyes.  
"You're sight. How did you lose it? What happened?" Severus hadn't felt this curious since he was a young boy. Oddie chuckled sadly to herself.  
"That is a secret _dear _Severus." She replied quietly. Severus snorted in response.  
"Here I thought that we were friends." He retorted.  
"We are."  
"Friends don't keep secrets from one another." That roused a laugh out of Oddie causing Minerva to turn towards her with a questioning expression.  
"I suppose not!" Oddie chuckled out as she calmed down. "Well if you are so _curious_ Severus, a woman who I had previously upset cast a bit of a blinding spell on me...that's all."

Severus was silent for a moment.

"The woman from the memory that I saw?" Severus asked genuine curiosity grappling his mind once again.  
"No, not her. Never her." Oddie replied quietly, barely above a whisper.  
"Then who?"  
"Later, Severus."  
"Have you tried curing it? Your lost sight?" He asked quietly.  
"No. I never felt the need to."  
"You blame yourself then. A punishment." Severus stated matter-of-factly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Never mind it." Severus dismissed it realizing how personal things were getting, as it were, the head table was not the right place to discuss it. Oddie merely hummed a non-commital sound and the feast carried on without another word passing between them.


	4. Snape's Experiment

The feast carried on without incident and now the students were being led by their prefects to their dormitories.

"Odette." Severus called in order to get her attention. She turned towards him careful not to bump into anything or anyone.  
"Yes, Severus?" came her weary reply.  
"If you are not too worn, I would like to speak to you privately."  
"I don't mind for a while longer Severus."  
"Very well, follow me then."

Minerva watched as Severus and Oddie left through the back door behind the head table of the Great Hall wondering how they were able to get along with each other so well. She knew Severus ever since he was just a boy. Other than Lily, he spent his time alone and tended to refuse anyone elses' company. Minerva couldn't help but be happy that he has finally found a friend, however in hindsight she couldn't help but know that Oddie just might be the one person to push him pass his limits of self control. Part of her couldn't help but worry about how their friendship will turn out.

Minerva felt a gentle hand on her shoulder pulling her from her thoughts. She turned back to see Albus standing behind her.

"Do not worry so much about them. They have more in common than you might think."  
"What would that be?" Minerva asked with a raised brow. Albus chuckled quietly in response.  
"It is not for me to tell, my friend. Be patient with her... It might be something she would have trouble speaking to you of all people about." He replied quietly.  
"Me of all people Albus?" Minerva replied slightly offended.  
"Do not take that the wrong way Minerva. You mean much to her, you must know even after such a short time."

Minerva felt her cheeks heat up at the blunt statement. She felt like running away from the conversation but knew full well that such an act would be most useless when it comes to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes shined knowingly. He pat her on the shoulder gently and left. Minerva stood there in thought for just a few more moments before heading back to her personal rooms, part of her wishing that Oddie was their to escort her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oddie and Severus reached the potions classroom in the dungeons, each never saying a word to the other the entire walk over. Once inside Severus began to brew something in his main cauldron, ingredients having already been prepared lay next to the cauldron.

"Whatcha making Sev?" Severus snorted, but chose not to comment on the ridiculous nickname she had given him. It was far better than Snivellus or Snape the Snake by quite the long shot.  
"Something that I wanted you to try."  
"Already trying to poison me, I see." Severus laughed quietly to himself as he carefully stirred the concoction he was putting together.  
"I won't lie, it had crossed my mind." Silence met his statement, after a moment he looked up to see the grinning face of his childish colleague.  
"What?" He snapped with a scowl instantly spreading on his features.  
"Did the oh so serious Severus Snape, just laugh? More so...joke?" Severus merely rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his potion, it was near completion.

A few more minutes passed by of Oddie laughing and Severus merely mixing his brew adding ingredients to it silently.

"It's done."  
"Alright then." Severus ladled out some of the potion into a small chalice and carefully handed it to Oddie. She slowly took it out of his hand while he turned away and began to store the potion into a jar for later use.

After successfully storing the potion, Severus turned back to see Oddie merely staring down into the chalice.

"It's not poisoned." Severus stated trying not to sound as offended as he felt.  
"It's not that Severus. You just never told me what it was."  
"I didn't tell you about the last potion either, but you drank it anyway."

Oddie chuckled softly before whispering 'true...' She then downed the potion without a second thought. Instantly a head ache overtook her and a wave of nausea. Severus took hold of her arm as she swayed uneasily and guided her to a chair.

"What...what did you juss give...gib me Sev?" Oddie slurred out groggily.  
"Don't worry, merely a side effect. I suspected this to happen." Severus turned to send out his patronus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minerva woke to a soft blue glow illuminating her room. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Looking up she saw, a patronus in the shape of a doe.

"Odette is in need of your assistance in the Potion's classroom in the dungeons." Snape's voice resonated from the doe before dissipating from sight. Without a moment's hesitation, Minerva got out of bed and quickly got her cloak to cover up her nightgown. Throwing it on she bustled out of her room with a worried crease in her brow and her heart racing.

Not long after, Minerva burst through the Potions classroom and glanced around quickly before seeing Severus lift Oddie onto a stretcher and levitate it towards her.

"What in Merlin happened to her Severus?!" Severus cringed slightly at his old professor's accusing tone.  
"You will see in the morning Minerva."  
"Sever-"  
"You'll see in the morning." He stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

Minerva huffed haughtily.  
"It's nothing bad as far as I see it Minerva." Only slightly relieved, Minerva charmed the stretcher to follow her and guided Oddie back to her room. Once there, she pulled back the covers on the bed, then gently levitated Oddie onto it.

Minerva removed Oddie's shades and placed it on her night stand before tucking her in. Before she realized it, her hand was on Oddie's cheek and softly caressing her with her thumb. She recoiled quickly when she noticed what she was doing. Oddie began to mumble and stir.

Slowly her eyes opened to see a woman sitting on her bedside and staring at her concerned with the most gorgeous green eyes. Her black hair was pinned up in a messy bun and with multiple white and gray streaks combed throughout it. A few long strands fell out of the bun and Oddie couldn't help but reach out feel it between her fingers.

She had thin red tinted lips and light, thin brows. She had an attractive slender nose and her face was sprinkled with wrinkles that showed both her age and her beauty. Her high cheek bones and slightly sunken cheeks were Oddie's favorite features about her which made her look untouchable and classy in a way as if she were above the mundane. All in all the older woman was quite breath taking.

"Oddie?" Minerva asked tentatively after minutes of Oddie just staring at her.

Oddie's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Minerva? I...I see you." Oddie stated breathlessly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I see you." She choked out, tears nearly clouding her vision. Oddie's hand reached out to touch Minerva's face but before she could, Minerva bolted up and away from Oddie. "Minerva...? What's wrong?"

Without another word, Minerva turned away and left, but not before Oddie saw a stray tear roll down her cheek. The door closed behind Minerva and almost instantly her vision began to fade and return to the lights that she was once used to. The previously familiar lights now seemed so foreign and wrong to Oddie. Fear clutched at her heart as her vision began to fade; memories of the night she had lost her sight barraging her mind.

Scene after scene, invaded her every thought no matter how far she tried to bury them. She raised a hand casting a sound proof spell upon her room knowing what was to happen, for this was not the first time.

Her body and mind were thrown into a memory of a forest stroll and magic tricks_._

_A black haired, pale beauty walked in front of her in a white summer dress. She looked back and laughed, the sound like beautiful bells on the spring wind._

_"Catch me Oddie, catch me!" She cried before running ahead and veering off the forest trail's path. Oddie felt herself, break into a dead sprint after the woman with a sinking feeling in her gut. She knew that she had to get to the woman first. Before who, she couldn't remember, but she knew that horrible things would happen if she didn't make it._

_She felt like she was running for hours. She pushed branches and leaves out of her way, burst through bushes, and knocked into trees countless times trying to get to the woman in the white summer dress and her playful smile. Her lungs were burning as she ran. It was getting dark out and still no sign of her sweet gal._

_In the distance she heard laughter and a shriek of pain echoing through the forest. Oddie felt her heart sink and mind go numb. Her body however, pushed forward, without a second thought even though her mind hysterically regaled to herself that it was too late._

_Her voice burst through her throat, hoarse and raw._

_"SOPHIE!" Only high pitched laughter can be heard in the distance as a reply. Oddie's legs pumped without restraint towards it. Oddie knew where she was headed; the cliff side that looked over a large portion of the forest. She broke through the treeline and the first thing she saw was a flash of pink and a twisted smile before looking down to see her poor, broken Sophie dead and blood soaked on the ground nearby._

_Oddie struggled to move forward and once right next to her body, she fell to her knees, reaching out to her poor little Sophie._

_"Baby?" She choked out heaving slightly as she gathered the broken woman's body into her arms. "Baby bird?" Tears started to drop from Oddie's chin onto the far too pale cheeks of her beloved. She hugged the woman to her body before looking down into her face again._

_The pink flash paired with that twisted grin returned. Oddie looked up into dark, hateful eyes passed the wand that was aimed at her face._

_"__**Diffindo**__." The wretched woman whispered and searing pain shot through her eyes. Oddie began to wail and scream against the pain uncontrollably but refused to let go of her dear Sophie. She braced against the pain and stared down at her little broken bird. Her sight began to break apart and diminish._

_"I see you." She whispered to Sophie and gritted her teeth against the pain. A red substance began to mix with her tears as a storm began to invade the night sky as her grief began to set her magic out of control. Thunder and lightning roared and crackled against the night sky as heavy rain began to pour down. "I see you Sophie!" Oddie cried out as darkness began to over take her eyesight. Oddie refused to look away from her no matter what. "I see you!" She choked out to the cold corpse._

_By now her vision was completely black. "I see you." She whispered softly before begin to scream in pain and grief uncontrollably._

She was thrust out of the memory and found herself writhing in pain on the floor, still screaming, by her bed clutching herself tightly. Sweat and fear soaked her to the bone as she lay there shaking, her heart pounding relentlessly against her chest, feeling almost as if it were to jump up her throat.

On shaky feet, she pushed herself off the floor and towards the door. She moved through it, leaning heavily on the wall. She dragged herself forward towards Minerva's room. Reaching her door, Oddie raised a fist and weakly pounded on the door. With no answer, Oddie slowly backed up towards the wall opposite of the door and without warning threw herself against the sturdy obstacle. The impact made a much louder sound but took a lot out of her. She leaned heavily onto the door frame as the door opened she pushed herself forward and straight into the arms of the distraught and confused Professor McGonagall. She quickly led Oddie inside.

Minerva felt and smelled that Oddie was drenched with sweat. She slowly laid her down on her couch by the fireplace before sending a patronus off to Severus, asking for a sleeping and calming draught for Oddie. Severus arrived only minutes later blank faced and serious. As he tended to his exhausted friend, Minerva went off to Oddie's room in search of bed clothes that she could possibly wear.

Minerva felt numb, as if she were letting her body go through the motions and take care of everything while her mind tried to overcome the initial shock and turmoil of seeing someone so dear to her look so weak and broken.

"I shouldn't have left her." Minerva mumbled to herself, guilt - ridden through and through.


	5. Gratitude and Humility

As Minerva entered the room she noticed the charm that was cast upon it.

"_She wanted the room sound proof? Why?,_" Minerva thought to herself.  
Minerva shook her head and quickly sought out suitable sleep wear, then headed back to her room. She moved into her room quickly, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Severus?" Minerva whispered urgently, "What happened to her? Was this the doing of the potion you gave her? What are you-"  
"Minerva, it's alright. The potion didn't do this on it's own. She seems to have suffered from a rather violent panic attack."  
"How would you know that Severus? How can you just assume that-"

"I know, Minerva, because I used to suffer from them. They are quite hard to handle." Severus stated still blank faced and emotionless. Minerva stared at him oddly and watched as he observed Oddie's eyes with a small light beaming from the tip of his wand. Minerva has never seen Severus like this. Severus looked paler than usual and his usual fluid motions were stiff and rigid.

"Sever-"  
"Were you there when she woke? I was sure that she wouldn't have woken until morning. Were you there?" Severus asked cutting her off with a quiet voice that seemed almost empty and accusing.  
"Yes, I was." Minerva replied cautiously.  
"What happened?" Severus asked immediately after.  
"She merely stared at me for a few minutes before stating that she saw me. I moved to leave and she tried to stop me, but I left anyway."

Severus glanced from the passed out professor to the nervous one that fiddled with her fingers.

"I was experimenting with a potion that could heal one's eye sight." Minerva raised a brow in question as Severus glanced nervously down at Oddie. "Not that I made it for her, it was already something that I was working on before she got here. She was merely the perfect subject to test it on." If Minerva caught his slight lie, she didn't confront him on it.

"Go on, Severus." Minerva urged, falling back into her professor air that Severus was so used to.

"When she was to wake, she was to go through a small period of time where she would be able to see. I was hoping that she would be pleased and I couldn't just allow her to punish herself the way that she was and-" Severus mumbled suddenly feeling like he was that shy first year who had to explain an answer with all the eyes in the classroom on him.

"What do you mean _'punishing herself_ '? What are you talking about?" Minerva questioned with a chill settling into her gut.

Severus sighed, looking hopelessly at the dozing professor, part of him just hoping that she would just wake and diffuse the situation that he had found himself in.

"Minerva, it is not my place to tell." Minerva raised a brow and crossed her arms, a movement that Severus recognized all too well. She was giving him a rather accusing look as well; she gave this look to students who would try to keep secrets from her, however Oddie's secret was one he was willing to bring to his grave if need be. He surprised himself with the obvious sentiment.

He shook his head silently in return and Minerva sighed in defeat, already knowing that 'the look' wouldn't quite work as well as it used to on her full grown student.

Minerva walked over to Oddie and placed a hand on her cheek before charming her into the sleepwear that she had found. The unconscious woman now lay there in a white wife beater and long shorts that almost touched her knees.

Minerva tried not to stare at the obvious muscles that littered Oddie's body. Her form was slender, but that suit was hiding more than everyone thought. She suddenly wished that Severus would leave so that she could admire the work of art in peace. She looked back to the once rigid professor to see a soft smirk leave his face returning him to the serious mask that he would usually wear.

"Why did you leave her?" Severus' question was quiet, yet solemn.

"I don't know." For the first time in her entire life, Severus had just glared at her, but almost as fast it appeared, it vanished. Minerva sighed and tried to breathe through her current reluctance.

"I care for her." Minerva stated quickly and quietly, only slightly above a whisper.  
Snape lifted a brow in response. "Yes, we all know that."  
"_We_?" Minerva asked startled.  
"All the professors know how close you two have become over the short time she's been here." Severus replied simply moving his wand slightly causing tea and small biscuits to appear on the small table near the middle of the room.

Minerva shook her head at the forced invitation. Severus was already moving towards the table and seating himself; he obviously wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. With a quick glance at Oddie's still sleeping form, she moved to join Severus.

Once seated, she nervously glanced at Severus as an enchanted teapot poured their tea and biscuits from the center plate floated down onto the serving plates in front of them.

"Saying that you merely care for her does not explain why you left her." Severus stated off handedly.  
"I've come to adore her." Minerva stated just as off handedly as if it meant nothing to her. Severus began to nibble on biscuits and waited for her to finish. "In a way I suppose that I shouldn't. I left because..." Minerva hesitated before continuing.

"I left because she told me that she could see me. I became so ridiculously self conscious. A feeling that I hadn't felt in an extremely long time. I'm acting as if I'm some _lovesick first year _nervous about how her crush sees her. As a matter of fact, I am far too comfortable around the woman. It frightens me." Minerva went on venting how she felt with Severus only half listening while he sent an observational glance over her shoulder every once in a while towards Oddie, who sometime during Minerva's rant, had begun to stir and quietly blunder about.

An hour had passed of Minerva venting out her 'insecure' and 'irritably amazing' feelings to Severus. Severus no longer listening merely looked over at Oddie who was now staring back with a mischievous smirk on her lips. She had been listening for the past 45 minutes or so, much to the unknowing Minerva's embarrassment. The normally brooding professor held up a hand to successfully cut off the ranting transfiguration's teacher.

"As much as I would _love_ to continue to listen to your _muddled emotions _towards the _obvious_ I, as well as you, have classes tomorrow. I will be taking my leave. It would seem that Oddie is more than capable to thrive without my watchful eye for the time being." Severus stated as Minerva turned to look at a grinning Oddie who was getting up and stretching as if nothing happened. Minerva deadpanned at the sight; embarrassment and irritation began to build up in her gut.

"Well then Severus, you can bring your troublesome friend along with you on your way out. Merlin knows, I don't need any more gray hairs nor wrinkles." Minerva huffed trying to keep her flustered emotions in check. Severus nodded slightly in response and moved to Oddie. He latched himself to her arm and began to drag her out of the room. Oddie whined in protest, obviously giddy about the entire situation, but she didn't put up that much of a fight, knowing that Minerva wouldn't put up with her at the moment.

The sharp lights emanating from Minerva hinted to the fact that she was borderline ready to curse Oddie if she refused to leave. Oddie only chuckled on her way out and reminded Minerva that she'll see her the next day. Once the door was slammed shut behind them, Severus and Oddie walked in silence back to her room, before Oddie decided to break it.

"Thank you Severus." Oddie whispered quietly.  
"For what?"  
"For letting me see her." Severus only hummed quietly in response as he led her back to her room.  
"Would you like to see her again?" Severus asked cautiously.  
"Of course." Oddie replied without hesitation. "And thanks again Severus."  
Severus only sighed lightly in response.  
"For staying with her and tending to me." Oddie laughed happily as Severus groaned in irritation. He would never admit it, but he does not quite mind her being his 'friend'. Severus rolled his eyes at the thought as Oddie walked into her room.

"Night Sev." Oddie threw over her shoulder as she entered her room.  
"Goodnight." Severus replied before walking off without another look back.

Minerva's mood didn't improve much over night. Embarrassment was still buried deep in her bones. She tried to distance herself from Oddie the next day, but to no surprise her attempts were fruitless. Oddie never brought up what she heard that night nor did she ask Minerva anything relating to how she felt about her, for that she was grateful, but it did not ease the humility Minerva felt one bit.

Minerva currently sat on her desk in the form of a gray, black-striped tabby only slightly aware of the students that quietly worked on their note taking in front of her. A distinct white rabbit in a waistcoat that also sat on her desk, not far from Minerva, practically begged for her attention, but every fiber of her being forced herself to remain stoic and uncaring for her presence.

Suddenly the classroom doors burst open and in entered her two missing and currently breathless students, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The duo looked around hurriedly, looking for their professor.

Ron sighed in relief.

"Made it! Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Before Harry could even think of an answer, the gray tabby leaped forward and shifted back to Minerva's human form midair. She kept in step without faltering from the sudden transformation and moved to address her late students. Ron and Harry stared dumbfounded at the transfiguration's professor.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Oh, thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley." Minerva replied, sarcasm almost undetectable in her voice.

The white rabbit suddenly jumped forward towards the group and continuously hopped in front of Minerva's face until she reluctantly decided to give in and catch it. After carefully tucking the rabbit into the crook of her arm once again, she turned to address her students.

"Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigure Mr. Potter or yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time." Minerva stated in her strong Scottish lilt, her humor not going unnoticed by the animagus who began to shake in her arm. Both boys glanced quickly at the bundle of white currently being held by their professor before looking back.

"We got lost." Harry stated hoping that that was enough of an excuse to satisfy their teacher.

"Then perhaps a map?" At this point the rabbit began shaking uncontrollably before wrestling from Minerva's grip and hopping out the door. The whole class turned to the doors that then closed behind the shaking rodent and almost all jumped at the sudden uproar of laughter that began to resonate through the halls, slowly moving further away until all faded into silence. Minerva turned back to her students.

"I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She stated with a note of finality before moving away and back to her desk. The boys looked down sullenly before seating themselves and from there the class carried on without a hitch nor hindrance.

As the students left her classroom, Minerva couldn't help, but wonder where the odd professor went next. She also couldn't help but dwell on how lucky the white suited woman was to have so many free class periods throughout the morning before lunchtime.

The potions classroom was bustling with movement and excited voices when suddenly the door to the classroom burst open. Severus Snape strode in with a white rabbit, paired with a small satchel, hopping behind him.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Severus stated as he moved to the front of the now silent class while the white rabbit situated itself atop his desk. He paid no mind to the rabbit and acted as if it weren't there. Even the students barely noticed the rabbit's presence due to the overshadow of Severus' strict and demanding one.

"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science or the exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition..." Severus moved around his desk to the multi - colored vials that were sitting in holders. He reached for one of the vibrant vials and held it to the light, not far from his face.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses." He slipped the vial into the satchel being carried by the white rabbit. He then reached for another and repeated the process to add a dramatic effect to his diatribe as if to state that he already had such brews prepared. "I can tell you how to bottle fame," another vial was added to the pouch "brew glory," and another "and even put a stopper in death." The last vial was then added.

Before Severus could continue, the white rabbit with the little satchel was out the door without a second look back.

A/N : Sorry this took so long! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. Forget It Happened

Oddie stared down into an empty chalice, the remnants of a light blue liquid still lining it. She stared at the gold encrusted chalice with its many jewels and ran a gentle finger over it's rim. With a small smile touching her lips, she made her way out to the Great Hall for lunch. She was barely able to keep her excitement at bay as she stared about fascinated with the halls of Hogwarts, halls that she hasn't seen in far too long. She was most excited however to cross paths with Minerva again. Severus assured her that the larger dose would cause a prolonged period of being able to see.

"_Hopefully, I'm correct in assuming that the more you take the potion, your eyes will learn to heal themselves. The spell you told me of is not irreparable, but one can only hope when it comes to such sensitive organs._" Oddie thought back to Severus' words and curious students watched as she began to walk with more of a skip in her step.

Oddie walked into the Great Hall grinning and the first person she saw was Minerva sitting at the head table picking at her food. Before she approached her, Oddie heard chanting coming from the Gryffindor table and out of morbid curiousity she decided to investigate after sending Minerva a wink of sorts, successfully causing the surprised professor to blush slightly.

"Eye of Rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water into rum." A boy that Oddie had not met yet leaned over to look into the goblet that he was attempting to charm.

"Eye of Rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water into rum!" he continued to chant as Oddie watched with an amused glint in her eyes.  
"What is Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Oddie looked down to just then realize Harry Potter's presence as he questioned Ron.

"Turn it to rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before-" Ron answered but was quickly cut off by an explosion of both unstable magic and laughter.

Oddie didn't even flinch.

"_So __**that **__is what they meant..._" Oddie thought to herself, a smirk playing on her lips.

The rumors about his failure in spellcasting preceded him amongst the professors. Oddie cracked the knuckles on her right hand as well as flexed it and with just a flick of her wrist and a chuckle to boot, the table was cleared of the mess from the explosion.

Hermione looked up to the white suited professor with a sense of wonderment in her expression.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said shyly. Oddie only nodded and grinned in response.

"Ah! Mail's here." Ron exclaimed happily.

Various sqwaking and cooing owls, of different shapes and sizes, began to swoop into the Great Hall, dropping wrapped gifts and letters for the students. Ron's owl descended upon the children and dropped off a letter and a newspaper.

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asked gesturing towards the newspaper that Ron discarded. Ron nodded distractedly without much care.  
"Thanks."

Oddie casually walked behind Harry to read over his shoulder.

"Hey Ron." Harry's voice was lowered to a whisper and took up an urgent air.

"Somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen... Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown," Oddie snorted at this statement, causing the trio to look at her curiously and not knowing how to draw the attention away from herself, Oddie merely cleared her throat and stared at the newpaper. Harry then continued reading.

"Gringotts' goblins, while aknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 7-1-3, had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

The three kids looked at eachother suspiciously before turning to Professor Fontaine with a hopeful glimmer in their eyes. Before Oddie could even utter a word, someone called out to her.

"Ah! Professor Fontaine, there you are!" After sending the trio an apologetic look, Oddie gave soft noogies to the two boys and bowed while tipping an imaginary top hat to Hermione before she moved away from them and in the direction of Madam Hooch who stood nearby the head table.

Oddie chanced a glance towards Minerva, only to see the beautiful wise-woman narrowing her eyes towards Madam Hooch as she looked down upon her from her seat.

Oddie did her best to conceal a smug smirk.

"Good day to you Madam Hooch." Oddie greeted kindly.  
"Good day, good day, Odette. I was wondering whether you would be able to do me a favor." Madam Hooch replied quickly while closing the space between them to a point where they were only a foot apart.

Severus in the distance was watching the exchange with interest. He watched as Minerva clenched her fists atop the head table as she glared bloody murder towards Madam Hooch and he wondered, much to his chagrin, how long she would let the charade go on before hexing the Quidditch coach.

"I never knew we were on a first name basis, Madam." Oddie chuckled deeply. "The year has barely begun and you are already asking a favor of me." Oddie stated coyly.

"That is only because I know you won't refuse." Hooch replied with a mischeivious glint in her eyes as she reached out to adjust Oddie's already impeccable tie causing Professor Fontaine to become rather uncomfortable.

Severus slipped out of his seat and strode over to where Minerva was sitting just in time to slip her wand out of her hand as she was ready to aim a jinx in the Quidditch coach's direction. Minerva whipped around to glare at Severus before huffing in defeat and turning back to the two professors.

Hooch now had her hands resting just below Oddie's shoulders as she stared up into her eyes.

"What would that favor be exactly?" Oddie questioned only wishing to hurry the conversation along, suddenly worried that Minerva might get the wrong idea about the position that she was currently in.

Hooch's voice lowered to a whisper as she glanced up at the Head Table where Minerva sat. She grinned at the inwardly raging professor before looking back into Oddie's baby blue orbs.

"I was wondering if you would be able to help referee the upcoming Quidditch match with me."

"I'm confident in your abilities to referee the event on your own," Oddie stated a bit loudly "I'm sure I would just get in the way if I tried to help you."  
Hooch giggled happily in return. "Oh _hogwash_! You'll be perfect." Her hands then inched over and around Oddie's shoulders, delibrately caressing them. "_The field is just too big for one woman to handle_." She whispered, still looking deeply into Oddie's eyes.

Oddie chose to take that moment to step away and regain her bubble of personal space.

"I suppose **one** game won't kill me. Now if that is all, I have some...pressing engagements to attend to." Oddie spoke quickly and walked away briskly wanting some distance between them. She walked around the head table over to where Severus stood handing Minerva's wand back to her. Oddie only chuckled at the sight as she neared them.

"Minerva." Oddie called out quietly to the star of her affections. Minerva only gave her a side long glance in reply before looking back to her meal to pick at it once again. Oddie chuckled at the older woman's childish behavior before grabbing a seat next to her. Severus then took his leave back to the dungeons, not caring to hear the upcoming conversation.

"_Minerva_~" Oddie called out quietly and playfully as she pulled the neighboring chair closer to McGonagall. The transfigurations professor still refused to acknowledge Oddie's presence. Oddie chuckled deeply before slowly reaching out and running a feather-light finger down Minerva's side. The stubborn professor only reddened and shivered in response, still refusing to address the all too playful teacher. Oddie frowned ever so slightly before a devilish grin stretched across her face.

"_If that's how you wanna play it, Minerva... _" Oddie thought to herself.

Oddie leaned forward slowly until her lips touched Minerva's ear.

"**Minnniee~**" She moaned throatily, delibrately making it sound lust filled. Minerva jolted upright as an almost too intense fire burst through her underbelly creating a tingling sensation that caused goosebumps to encompass her skin. She bit down hard onto her tongue to keep herself from whimpering pathetically in return.

She turned towards the childish professor to scold her for acting in such a way in front of so many students, however she never had the chance to do so. Minerva's head turned so quickly that Oddie didn't have enough time to react. Minerva's lips grazed Oddie's as she turned. They both froze in place for a few moments. Oddie was the first to pull away quickly, hoping that no one noticed.

Oddie knew damn well that Minerva would never forgive her if the students saw what happened and blew it out of proportion. Oddie quickly looked out towards the students and saw that no one was gawking or pointing at them. Oddie sighed quietly and looked back to Minerva. The serious woman was still frozen in place staring at Oddie as if the unspeakable just happened.

"Minerva, I..."  
"It's okay." Minerva quickly cut her off, shaking her head. "We can just forget that happened." Oddie tried to mask the hurt she felt at that statement, but it didn't go unnoticed by Minerva.  
"Right. Forget it happened. Cool." Oddie mumbled before going down to the dungeon to join Severus before classes began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oddie had just finished the last class for the day mostly excited for the writing project that she had assigned to the classes. The students were to write an autobiography or a biography of themselves or someone that they admire. She struck a deal with the students that when the project was due they would spend the rest of the week watching Muggle movies. Their next class will be spent voting on the genre of the movies, but Oddie herself will choose the movie that suits their age and year.

Oddie stood at her desk pulling some papers together as a student cleared their throat. She looked up to see Hermione Granger watching her expectantly. Oddie looked passed Hermione to see a nervous looking Ron Weasley and a curious looking Harry Potter standing behind her.

Oddie straightened up to address them.

" , , ." Oddie greeted them in kind. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Professor, we were wondering if you could help us with the project you assigned." Hermione stated excitedly.  
"Ah, ofcourse. What do you need help with?"  
"Well, you see, all three of us wanted to do a biography on you."

Oddie tried to keep a straight face as she attempted to overcome the thrill of being extremely flattered. She smiled kindly.

"Thank you, you three flatter me, but wouldn't you want to do a biography on your hero or maybe a relative? I don't think I'm worthy for-"  
"**_Already _**fishing for compliments Oddie?" A dark figure strode into the room silently.  
"Ah _**Sev**_," She stressed the nickname knowing that it irritated him for students to hear it, "I was doing no such thing." Oddie chuckled to herself at the unamused expression he wore.

Severus ignored the trio standing in front of Oddie's desk as he handed her a couple vials before turning to leave. Oddie looked back to the surprised looking trio.

"Right. You three don't know if it's allowed to all have the same person, correct?"  
"That's right professor." Hermione peeped while the two boys still stared at Oddie dumbstruck.  
"How bout this...we can split up my life time. Ron can have my childhood, whereas Harry can have my young adult life, and Hermione, since you are the most mature of the three, you can have my adulthood till now, hm? How does that sound to you three?"

The three kids looked at eachother for a few seconds before nodding and turning back to Oddie.

"That sounds excellent professor!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.  
"Very well, whenever you have time, feel free to approach me and ask any questions you have. Any who, it's getting late kiddos, you need to get to bed." Oddie handed them three blank, blue slips.  
"Hand these to a teacher if they catch you on your way back." The trio grinned at the professor and said their thanks before leaving.

Oddie sunk back into her seat sighing to herself trying her damndest not to sprint up to Minerva's office or anywhere near her room. Oddie leaned back into her chair and placed her feet up on her desk and closed her eyes; she didn't intend on dozing off, so the muffled yelling coming from a certain corridor fell on death ears.


	7. Old Friends

A few days have passed and Minerva still hasn't spoken to Oddie nor even looked her way. Severus noted that as more time passed, Oddie seemed more out of it than usual. It was the middle of lunch by the time Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way to the Head Table. They stopped right in front of Oddie waiting for her to address them. Severus sneered at Potter, not liking the close proximity they were in at the moment.

He turned to Oddie and nudged her slightly on the arm, knowing that she was lost in thought. She jumped with a start and instantly smiled at the three students.

"Ah, the _three amigos_. What questions would you like to ask today?"

All three of the kids pulled out a note pad and pen from their robes.

"Let's start with my childhood, hm?" Ron smiled shyly and stepped forward.  
"Professor, I was wondering when it was that you started to show magic potential and how your parents reacted to it."  
"Well, I started when I was around the age of 5, but I came from a magical family so I was surrounded by it my entire life. I wasn't surprised when I showed my potential nor were my parents. I grew up learning things that a first year would have to know ever since I started to walk and talk." Severus rose a curious brow and Oddie chuckled.  
"You're a pure-blood...right, Professor?"  
"That is correct, Mr. Weasley."  
"Hmmm, oh one more Professor, did you have any childhood friends?"  
"Yes, I grew up in a neighborhood with two other wizarding families. We were always friends since our parents were already close. Their names are Al and Nick." Oddie smiled as Ron quickly jotted down the information.  
"Thanks professor." Ron said with a grin as he stepped away and Harry stepped forward.

"Ah, the teenage years..." Oddie said dreamily as a look of nostalgia overcame her.  
"Professor, which school of witchcraft and wizardry did you attend?"  
"I attended Hogwarts of course!" Oddie laughed happily.  
"Which House were you in Professor?"  
"I was sorted into Slytherin."  
Severus' head snapped towards her quickly and he eyed her curiously. She shot him a look that read 'later'. The trio stared at her baffled while she merely stared at Harry, grinning.  
"S-Slytherin Professor?" Harry asked still shocked. Oddie only nodded in response.  
"Any other questions Harry?"  
"Y-yes...one more.  
"Shoot."  
"How do your views on Muggles during your young adult years differ from your thoughts on them today?"

Oddie was silent for a long while.

"There was a time when I decided to go to school in the Muggle world to know what it was like. I met two very close friends at that school. A young man by the name of Ben and a woman by the name of..." Oddie hesitated before continuing. "Sophie. They are very dear to me..." Oddie paused before continuing.

"I have never harbored any hate or even minor dislike for Muggles nor has my family. We may be pure-bloods, but we never saw ourselves as the better race. Blood status honestly means nothing to me." Oddie chuckled to herself.  
"Thanks Professor." Harry replied with a small smile before he stepped away and Hermione took his place.

"Professor, I wanted to know what magic capabilities that you have. What field of magic are you talented in? What is your goal in life? Have you ever had any major ambitions? Are you-"

"Ms. Granger!" Oddie laughed. "Wait a moment, so that I can gather my thoughts." Hermione giggled nervously before muttering a quiet apology.

"Hmm...I am gifted in silent spell casting. I am also wandless." Oddie grinned as she saw the bewilderment on the trios' faces.  
"How is that possible Professor?"  
"Well, I used to have one during my time as a student since it was mandatory, but my family was gifted in wandless magic. It was pretty normal in the household to not use one. I specialize in...I guess you can call it 'Magic Fisticuffs'!" Oddie laughed joyously as the four in audience looked at her confused.

"I've never heard of that kind of magic before Professor." Hermione stated which caused Oddie to get caught up in another round of laughter.  
"That's because I made it of course! I'll demonstrate some day." Hermione looked at her awestruck.  
"You made your own style of magic?!" Hermione gushed happily.  
"That's right!" Oddie chuckled. "Moving on, my goal in life...I...I just want to be happy I suppose. I want to feel satisfied with what I end up leaving behind...if I ever get to." That last part was muttered quietly to herself. The trio may not have heard it, but Severus was close enough to catch it.

Hermione nodded in understanding as she wrote her notes.  
"Any major ambitions Professor?" Oddie glanced over towards the Headmaster's chair and saw Dumbledore give her a subtle wink.  
"I used to have one." Oddie said quietly as she turned back to the trio. "I'll get back to you on that; is that alright?"

Hermione nodded happily.

"I can't wait to start writing this up Professor."  
"I'm just as excited, ."

The trio said a quick goodbye and thank you before heading off since lunch was still on-going. Oddie and Severus stood from the table and headed down to the dungeons in silence. They entered the Potions classroom and Severus headed towards the cauldrons in order to get prepared for his next class.

"You couldn't have possibly been in Slytherin. I would know you."  
"I wasn't in your year."  
"I still would've known you. I didn't have much better to do rather than observe. I'm sure you would've been quite popular in your younger years. You would've stuck out like a sore thumb." Oddie laughed at this.  
"I suppose I would!" She hummed in thought. "How _old_ do you think I am, Sev?"  
"You look about my age...so, perhaps 26 or 27?" Oddie chuckled quietly.

"I'm 316...oh**_ and a 1/2_**!" Oddie stated proudly, grinning happily. Severus merely stared at her with a blank expression.  
"That's impossible!" Severus stated irritated.  
"Not for someone who can live forever!" Oddie shot back cheerily, but Severus didn't miss the sad glint in her eyes as they slightly watered. Severus approached her slowly before guiding her towards a chair.  
Oddie sat down reluctantly while Severus pulled up a chair to face her.  
"How?" Was all Severus asked.  
"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

Severus shook his head calmly.  
"Al and Nick...I take it you meant Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Oddie nodded silently.  
"When we were children...we had this dream, this goal; an ambition of sorts." Severus nodded as he charmed the cauldrons in his classroom to prepare themselves for his next class. He then charmed some pumpkin juice with some small sandwiches to appear on a tray between them.

"Thanks... As we grew up we became near obsessed with the thought of living forever and becoming the most powerful beings in the world. We would be able to change the world for the better! For...the greater good. When we were old enough, the three of us set out into the world to find some way to achieve such a goal. Years passed before we met again. When we did, each of us had obtained a way to live forever."

Oddie began to slowly remove a glove and reached out towards Severus. He remained still. She gently placed her pointer finger on his forehead.

Severus felt a sudden vacuum like tension fill the air around him and for a moment he felt like he couldn't breathe. Moments later he opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them. He was in a humble, yet cozy room. There was a small fire place and a worn down red sofa that faced it. On the other side of the room there was a small wooden table where 3 people sat.

Oddie sat looking as she did now in her impeccable white suit, alongside a young Albus, and another man that Severus did not recognize but can assume was Nicholas Flamel.

_"Old friends," Nicholas began, "It's nice to see you both again."  
"Likewise." Oddie and Albus returned simultaneously. They all looked at one another grinning and suddenly burst into laughter.  
"I take it that we all succeeded? I'm most curious about how you both achieved this." Nicholas said chuckling._

Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer and spoke, but Severus heard nothing as the others nodded in silent acknowledgment. Flamel spoke next, but Severus heard nothing that time as well.

_Oddie clapped a hand over his shoulder.  
"That must've been quite difficult! How long did it take you?" Albus asked astounded.  
"I only perfected it bout two years ago."  
"Amazing. I congratulate you; who knew that such a method was possible."  
"It is my family's livelihood Albus!" Nicholas laughed. "We can do anything that we put our minds to!"  
The three sounded in laughter once again before the two men turned to Oddie.  
"And what of you Oddie?"_

Oddie leaned closer to the two before speaking. Again what she said was silent, but the others looked at her in awe.

_"That's amazing Oddie!" The three laughed again. Oddie waved her hand and firewhiskey along with three goblets appeared on the table. The whiskey began to pour itself._

_"Such power cannot be shared freely." Albus stated quietly.  
"I agree." Oddie and Nicholas stated solemnly and simultaneously._

Severus wondered in hindsight whether they were just long lost triplets and shook his head at how silly the thought was.

_"Who shall be the keeper?" Albus asked the group.  
"I believe that I should. My way of living is permanent in comparison to both of your methods." Oddie spoke quietly. The two men nodded calmly in understanding.  
"Very well." Nicholas clapped his hands together before reaching out to his goblet while the other two followed suit.  
"To Eternity!" Nicholas called with a lopsided grin on his face.  
"To Eternity!" Albus and Oddie cheered. They chugged down their whiskey and slammed their goblets back onto the table at the same time, before falling into another fit of laughter._

While they were laughing, Severus realized that the memory was beginning to fade. He blinked a few more times before he was back in his seat staring at Oddie who at the moment was stuffing her face with a small sandwich and chasing it with pumpkin juice.

"It's only been a few seconds." Oddie stated, mouth full as she began stuffing another small sandwich into her mouth.

_The woman is certainly full of surprises_, Severus thought to himself.

"You achieved your dream then."  
"Yes...however, I don't know if that is a good thing or not. Not anymore anyway." Oddie replied solemnly. Severus stored such information into the back of his mind, determined to mull it over later. Severus stared at Oddie for a bit, realizing how comfortable he has become with her. He also noticed how much he knew about her, but he still hasn't revealed anything about himself.  
Severus stood up and went to retrieve a small vial of his shelf. He then slid his wand out of sleeve.

Pointing his wand to his temple he began to pull a few memories out of his mind and placed them into the vial, sealing it with a corked top when he was done. He walked back to Oddie slowly as she stared at him with a raised brow and an amused glimmer in her eye.

He held the vial out to her with a determined look on his face. Slowly, Oddie moved to retrieve it, never breaking eye contact with Severus. Once they were both holding the vial, Severus gave her a very meaningful look which almost read _'I trust you. Don't be an idiot and screw with that_', before relinquishing the vial to her completely. He took his seat once again and without another word, he began to join her in eating the small sandwiches and drinking some pumpkin juice.

"_What would it have been like to have gone to Hogwarts with her?_" Severus thought to himself.

"I take it things aren't going well?" Severus asked tentatively after a few moments of silence passed between them.  
"Hm?"  
"You and Minerva. You two aren't talking anymore; why?"  
"I was put under the impression that..." Oddie paused with an almost confused look on her face.  
"I'm not sure really... I think I make her...uncomfortable."  
"That isn't true. You should speak with her again."  
"Why do you show such sudden interest in getting us to speak again and how would you know?"

Severus sighed deeply, somehow irritable with how awkward he suddenly felt. He's never had a conversation like this before, so he felt like he was treading upon dangerous and unknown territory.

"I...I suppose you will understand after you view them." He looked pointedly at the vial that Oddie still held in one of her hands. Oddie nodded silently as the sound of footsteps began to echo through the dungeons. Oddie stood and with a snap of her fingers the tea and sandwich set was no more.  
"Very well, I should be off now. I'll drop by later Sev." Severus only hummed his acknowledgment as he walked around to his desk and began grading papers.

A/N: I know...I know Albus was only about 150 ish and Flamel was like 600 something, buuuuuuut I'm gonna make them about 315 or something like that. Don't sweat it. :3 Shhhhh...don't sweat it...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Where Have You Been?

It's only been a few weeks since Minerva has even spoken to Oddie, much less look her way. It was already Halloween night. She was sitting in her seat as the feast continued and fidgeted with some sort of nervous tension that she just couldn't expel. The feeling has kept her on edge for far too long. She had the strongest need to speak with Oddie, but she was adamant in believing that this was for the best, yet part of her couldn't help but feel that she was lying to herself.

_'What is this woman doing to me?_' Minerva thought to herself hopelessly.

"Oh for the _love of Merlin_." Minerva muttered quietly to herself.  
"Something wrong Minerva?" Albus asked with a knowing smile as he watched her carefully.  
"I..no, there is nothing wrong Albus."  
"It is about Oddie is it not?" He began to chuckle quietly as Minerva rolled her eyes in response.  
"Albus, I...she-"  
"No, _no_, I assure you, I know how she can be sometimes. She must have** forced **herself on you."

Minerva's eyes widened as she looked affronted by what Dumbledore was suggesting.

"Or she must've slipped some tickling tonic into your pumpkin juice."

Minerva promptly turned away when she realized he was just having a go at her.

"No, of course not! She would do no such thing." Minerva huffed, conviction obviously heavy in her voice.  
"Then why aren't either of you speaking? It's not because of that little peck is it?" Albus asked with a mischievous smile.  
"What? How did you- Never mind, the answer is still no."  
"She thinks so."  
"Well it isn't."  
"Then I suggest you clear that up with her, Minerva."

Minerva took a deep breath before replying to him.  
"I don't intend on clearing anything up. If that is what she believes then perhaps it's for the best. Whatever we had was leading to no where anyway. I realized that when I saw her with Hooch. She deserves someone younger, someone who can actually live a life with her don't you think?"

Albus laughed quietly to himself before muttering nonsensical words about eternity and patience.

"I believe she deserves happiness and nothing less than that." Albus stated before turning back to look over the students.  
"Albus I don't-" The Great Hall doors opened suddenly.

"**TROLL**!**_IN THE DUNGEON_**! **TROLL IN THE DUNGEON**!" Quirrel cried out fearfully, not stuttering even once. "Thought you'd oughta know." He mumbled quietly before collapsing face first onto the ground with his billowing purple cloak falling around him.

The Great Hall broke out into complete chaos. The students began screaming and scrambling to get out, much to Dumbledore's annoyance.

"**SILENCE**!" Albus' voice reverberated off the very walls as he called the room to attention.

"Everyone will please not panic!" The room was quiet and all students watched him diligently, waiting for further instruction.

"Now...prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Albus spoke calmly to the student body before they were set into motion.

Snape looked out to the students as they began to leave before turning to Oddie. She was about to walk towards the teachers that were huddling around Albus for instruction when Severus' hand snapped out to take a hold of her arm. She turned to him with a questioning look before he signaled to the back door behind the Head Table. She nodded quickly and before she knew it, she was running after Severus through the halls and up the enchanted staircases to the third floor corridor.

He halted only when they were right in front of a locked wooden door.

"Sev, why are we here?"  
"Someone is trying to steal it."  
"Steal what?"  
"The stone. The Philosopher's Stone. They might be trying to take it! They must be using this troll business as a distraction so that no one would notice it's disappearance."  
"Another looking for immortality, hm?"  
"That reminds me- never mind, let us check the stone first and then I have a question for you."

Oddie grinned as she nodded. She snapped her fingers causing the door to unlock. Severus opened it slightly to a point where neither of them can yet see into the room.

Oddie began to crack her knuckles before nodding to Severus. He nodded in return and threw the door open. Oddie rushed in with Severus behind her. She came to a screeching halt and tried to back up and out of the room, only to collide with Severus' back as he shut the door behind them.

"S...Severus?" Oddie whispered hesitantly, Severus busied himself locking the door behind them so that no one could follow. "Severus!" She whisper-yelled.

"What?!" He snapped back also in whisper. He turned around quickly to come face to face with a giant 3 headed dog glaring down at them, a growl resonating from it's throat.  
"How can that man not tell me that this was here..."Oddie mumbled quietly to herself.  
"_Are you kid_-" Severus was cut off as the giant dog's middle head shot forward and snapped at the air in front of them causing both professors to fall back.

"Sev, the door!" Severus quickly pushed himself off the ground towards the door and started to unlock it again. Before he can get it open, the dog's middle head struck again, latching itself onto Severus' right leg and dragging him back. Oddie then sprung into action.

Without even thinking, she ran to the snout of the dog's middle head and began to pry open it's jaws with her hands. The dog's mouth slowly began to give and open up but still struggled against her. It's sharp teeth edges began to dig into her hands as she separated the dog's jaws.

Severus watched in both awe and shock as blood began to seep through her gloves and drip down both onto the floor and into the dog's mouth. Severus shook his head and focused on keeping the other dog heads away from her; sending forth only mediocre spells so that he wouldn't actually hurt the creature.

"Sev, can you move out of his mouth yet?" Oddie asked, strain apparent in her voice.  
Severus tugged slightly on his wounded leg and was able to free it. He continued shooting spells as he moved back towards the door.  
"Can you handle it as I-"  
"Yeah, just get it open Sev!" Severus turned away and quickly worked on releasing the locking charms that he placed on the door, silently cursing himself for being so reckless.

Oddie behind him still held onto the jaws of the middle head as the other two were ready to strike at her. As they began to rear back to attack, her hands began to spark with some sort of blue lightening. Oddie gritted her teeth against the pain and with a huff, she pushed the dog's head back sending a shock of lighting forward as she jumped back.

All three of the dog heads let out a high pitched yelp as the sparks coursed through them after impact before staggering back, only momentarily stunned.

"Done! Oddie, come on!" Severus called as he pushed through the door and held it open for her. Oddie sprinted back right as the three headed beast regained it's bearings. The dog moved forward quickly in pursuit. Oddie ran through the entrance, but turned quickly in order to help Severus close and lock the door on the enraged creature.

One of the dog's heads were pushing through the door and snapping as Oddie and Severus leaned onto it, pushing the door closed. Oddie slammed down the outer latch and both professors stumbled away from the door to the wall opposite it. They slid down the wall into a tired fit. A while later the barking and growling on the other side of the door grew silent.

"Sev," Oddie spoke after a few moments, "you just walked me into a death trap..." Oddie began to laugh breathlessly obviously trying to lighten the situation.  
"_What are... friends for_?" Severus replied dryly, but equally breathless.

They just stared at each other before letting out a light bout of tired laughter.

'_Is this what it would've been like_?' Severus thought to himself relishing in the almost bittersweet sensation.

Severus pushed himself up off the ground and held a hand out for Oddie to help her up. She raised a quizzical brow and held up both her hands as if to reiterate how bloody they were. Severus stared as she moved to the side slightly and with out warning he placed an arm under each of her armpits and heaved her to her feet.  
Oddie, in turn, nodded in thanks.

"We need to regroup with the other teachers."  
"Right." Oddie replied quietly. "Can you get my jacket off first?"  
"Why?"  
"Sev."

Severus charmed her suit jacket into his hand and handed it to her with a curious look. She then took it and draped it around her bleeding hands.

"Ready." The two heading out of the corridor quickly and made it down to the second level before hearing a loud female scream.

"That came from the first level." Severus stated.  
"Let's move then."

They ran down the flights of stairs all the way to the first floor. They almost collided with Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrel at the speed they were going. The professors sent each other curious looks before cries for help rang through the air. It was coming from the direction of the student laboratories.

The professor's began to run towards the restrooms, hoping that no one was hurt. A loud thud from the female laboratory was heard as they reached their destination. They rushed in without a second thought.

Minerva cried out in surprise at the sight of a full grown mountain troll face down and unconscious on the floor of the bathroom with three nervous looking first years surrounding it.

"O-Oh m-my goodness!" Minerva stuttered in shock as she turned to the two boys that stood nearby. "Explain yourselves, both of you!" She demanded accusingly.

Ron and Harry began to stumble over their words trying to come up with a response.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione spoke up before either of the boys could say anything. Minerva was shocked as she looked at one of her most promising students.  
"Wha...Miss Granger?" Minerva asked confused as Oddie did her best to cover up a grin. Oddie almost gave her a thumbs up before Severus stopped her. She settled on giving Hermione a nod of approval as she continued.

"I went looking for the troll. I read about them and I thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

'_She speaks with surprising sincerity for even such an obvious lie_.' Oddie thought to herself. '_She's gonna be a dangerous one when she gets older_.' Oddie chuckled quietly earning a curious glance from Severus.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would've expected more rational behavior on your part and am very disappointed in you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment."

Minerva then turned to Harry and Ron.

"As for you two gentlemen, I just hope that you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale." Oddie could hear the underlying pride in her words as she spoke. Oddie couldn't help but smile with an edge of pride in her as well.

Over the short time she's known them, Oddie had become rather attached to the trio. They reminded her of her school days alongside Nicholas and Albus.

'_Those were the days_...' Oddie thought to herself, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Five points..." Minerva paused, "will be awarded to each of you..."

Ron and Harry began to smile at each other relieved, so relieved that Oddie was tempted to laugh.

"...for sheer dumb luck!" Minerva finished sternly.

Minerva began to turn away before Professor Quirrel spoke up.

"P-P-Professor F-Fontaine, Du-Dumbledore t-t-told me that y-you were able t-to identify trolls o-on s-s-site." Everyone turned to Oddie with a suspicious look all except for Severus.

"_Did_ he now?" Oddie replied, voice devoid of emotion.

Quirrel nodded quickly with a shy smile on his lips. He eyed the fallen beast then looked back at her. Oddie sighed silently before looking down at the troll.

"Looks like a troll from the Irihad Tribe in a mountain pass not far from here. Thank goodness." Oddie muttered quietly, eyeing the troll.

"Why is that a good thing Professor?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Because the trolls from that tribe are the most stupid and weakest of their kind. It is also good because it hints to who brought this troll here and how dire their intentions were."  
"How so Professor?" Hermione asked with and awestruck look in her eyes.

"For example, Miss Granger...A smart wizard or witch would bring a troll here from the stronger tribes if they intended to wreak havoc, however it would require a lot of magic to bring one from so far away. The stronger tribes are miles upon miles away from here. Only a smart **_weakened _**wizard or witch," Oddie gave Quirrel a pointed look before continuing "would settle for one so close by. _Unless_..."

"_Unless_ it was only a distraction." Hermione finished proudly.  
"Correct Miss Granger." Oddie grinned at Hermione.

"W-w-will you b-be s-s-spiriting this one a-away P-Professor F-F-Fontaine?" Quirrel spoke again, an innocent smile on his face.  
"I beg your pardon? How did you know that I could do that?"  
"P-Professor Du-Dumbledore informed m-me."  
"I find it **_very_** interesting how much he is so willing to share with you." Oddie's eyes narrowed at him suspiciously, but he only smiled in return. Oddie gave Severus a side long glance.

"It is getting rather late, Professors." Severus addressed the group. "The students should be in bed."

Oddie nodded quickly, ready to add on.

"Minerva, can you and Professor Quirrel escor-"  
"**Professor Quirrel**, take the students back to their dorms." Minerva spoke with an air of finality while never breaking eye contact with Oddie who looked up to her in surprise.

The students began to mumble in protest, but ended up leaving without much of a fight, the exhaustion probably catching up with them.

Minerva walked up to a nearby wall slightly leaning against it while watching Oddie with a scrutinizing eye.  
Oddie sighed in defeat, knowing the stubborn woman wasn't going anywhere for anything.

Oddie glanced at Severus with a nervous expression before she began to move her hands slowly from under her suit jacket.

Minerva gasped when she saw Oddie's bloody hands.

"**And what in****_ Merlin _****happened to you**?!" Minerva yelled causing the other two professors to cringe slightly, but both refused to answer. Minerva turned from Oddie to Severus with a look of almost unkempt fury.

"_**Oddie**_!" Minerva yelled.  
"One moment Minerva..." Oddie replied sheepishly as she ducked her head down.

Oddie bit her tongue against the pain as she slowly eased off the glove of her right hand. Severus put a steadying hand on Minerva's shoulder since the woman looked about ready to pass out, her body slightly swaying from side to side. Oddie placed a tentative bloody hand on the unconscious troll's head.

A blue light began to emanate from her hand as it encompassed the troll and slowly it began to fade. Once the blue light was gone, the troll was no where to be found.

Oddie stood unsteadily and headed for one of the toilets. She fell to her knees as a wave of nausea hit her. Bent over, she began to puke, making retching noises as not-so-liquefied foods and acid emptied her body.

A gentle hand began to rub small circles on her back as she continued to vomit acidic fluids that burned her throat. She heard a tearing sound behind her and a faucet being turned on.

"Are you...done Oddie?" Minerva mumbled quietly as she slowly pulled Oddie away from the toilet. Minerva moved strands of sweaty hair away from Oddie's face as she took a wet black cloth from Severus. She began to tap the cool cloth against Oddie's sweaty, overheated forehead and down the sides of her face, before cleaning up around her mouth.

_'Oddie is the epitome of exhaustion_.' Severus thought. _'Whatever spell she used, no matter how awe inspiring, took a toll on her_.' Severus noted to ask her about it in the back of his mind.

"Are you alright to stand Oddie?" Severus asked quietly. Oddie nodded slowly probably trying to avoid another wave of nausea. Minerva shook her head and watched as Severus helped Oddie to her feet again. Oddie was led out of the bathroom and towards her room. Once Oddie was laid to rest on her bed, Minerva quickly sat beside her and gently took hold of one of her hands. She pulled out her wand and pointed it towards Oddie's wounds and began to mutter under her breath.

Oddie only half conscious heard Minerva casting a spell. It sounded like a lullaby. It reminded her of nights where Sophie would sing to her.

'_Sophie_...?' Oddie thought blind hope filling her instantly. Question after question began to fill her mind.  
_'When did you get back Sophie? Where have you been? Are you alright? Where's Ben_?'

Oddie tried to speak, but her voice died in the back of her throat.

Slowly the blood that covered Oddie's hand began to dissipate to reveal slices and tears into her skin. Minerva shook her head and tutted quietly to herself. Before muttering a different spell to seal her wounds. Once done, she repeated the same process with Oddie's other hand.

Severus muttered his own healing spell towards his leg all the while glancing at what Minerva was doing. Severus didn't realize how bad her wounds were. He felt a twinge of guilt in his gut as he watched Minerva summon ice packets to pat against Oddie's now soon-to-be sore hands.

Oddie struggled to stay awake, but soon exhaustion won her over. Minerva watched as Oddie drifted into sleep and as her chest began to rise and fall rhythmically.

"What happened to you two, Severus?" Minerva asked quietly, voice empty and distant.


	9. A Nice, Clean Game

"The stone." Minerva looked towards Severus and he almost flinched from the look in her eyes. She was worried, angry, and curious all at the same time.  
"We went to check on the stone to make sure it was alright." Minerva rose an eyebrow accusingly.

"Severus, what in the world did this to her?"  
"The dog." Severus stated dryly.  
"Dog?"  
"Ah... so you didn't know about it either. He must have put it there last minute..." Severus mumbled quietly.

Minerva simply stared back at Severus

"I can take it from here Severus. Go get some rest." Minerva spoke with an air of decisiveness.  
"The night has been taxing on you as well Minerva. Oddie will be fine for tonight."  
"No...I think I'll just...Oh bloody-... Severus, I merely want to watch over her for a bit longer and make sure she's alright. I recall leaving her in such a weak state before and that didn't work over quite well now did it? If she needs anything, I'll be sure to inform you."

In response to Minerva's exasperated and irritable rant, Severus only nodded calmly with a ghost of a smile on his lips before leaving the room and retreating to the dungeon.

Minerva looked back down to Oddie who still slept soundly. She grasped Oddie's right hand into both of her own and leaned forward onto the edge of the bed from the chair she sat from, resting her elbows onto the soft maroon bed sheets. She leaned her head onto her hands still holding Oddie's.

Minerva felt uneasy for how much she cared for Oddie's well being because she knew the coming years will be filled with trouble making and more ridiculous injuries.

"Honestly, It's only your first year of the job." Minerva began to mumble quietly to Oddie's sleeping form.

"If you're going to survive, I should at least watch over you hm? I mean, who else will keep you out of trouble? Severus? Ha..." Minerva began to quietly chuckle ruefully to herself before sighing.

Minerva spent an hour talking about how her classes were progressing and troublesome students she came across. She discussed how Seamus still caused explosions with his unstable magic and how Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doing well in her class, especially Hermione. She spoke about the endless paperwork she has to work with and how she got a sprained hand marking student work with A's and occasional O's.

Minerva sighed after the hour passed fleetingly and smiled shyly down at Oddie.

"I've missed you, you know?" Minerva whispered honestly both to Oddie and to herself, but unluckily for her, or rather luckily, Oddie was a pretty light sleeper. Oddie watched with shameless amusement as Minerva, who's head was bowed and looking into her lap, made her quiet confession. "It's been weeks hasn't it? We haven't spoken in quite some time."

Minerva snorted rudely to herself.

"Oh what am I doing? I'm speaking to you as if you're dead or something, but it has been awhile since we've last spoke and well...I suppose I miss your silliness and your... your-"

"_Impeccable charm_?" Oddie offered cheekily. Minerva's head snapped up as she quickly let go of Oddie's hand. Oddie sat up from the bed slowly, trying her best not to put too much pressure on her sore hands. Minerva conjured up the ice packs to press against her hands again. Minerva said nothing to Oddie as she continued to fuss over her.

"Was I wrong? Was it my incredible **_sexiness_** that you actually missed?" Minerva scoffed causing Oddie to chuckle deeply, the way that she new Minerva liked.

Oddie began to grumble, irritated by the small bite of the ice packs and pushed them away. She began to stare at Minerva unabashed by how intimate the situation was capable of being.

"I miss you Minerva. I don't like the distance between us." Minerva was still staring down at Oddie's hand from when she was pressing the ice packs against it.  
"Minerva?" Oddie called hesitantly. She only shook her head slowly before looking up, embarrassment clearly embedded on her features.

Oddie grinned at the rosiness of Minerva's face finding it quite endearing. "I adore you, my dear whether you like it or not. Now, are you done playing this little game of 'Ignore Oddie'?"

Minerva sighed loudly obviously exasperated by the situation. She put her head in her hands.

"You live to embarrass me don't you?" Oddie watched Minerva as she spoke, amused. "What are you doing to me?"

"I don't know...What **_am_** I doing to you?" Minerva sighed again, trying to get a handle of her thoughts. "Minerva?"

"Hm?" Oddie leaned forward to place her hands on Minerva's in order to gently pry them away from her face. Minerva looked at Oddie wearily. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes Minerva." Oddie whispered tenderly. Minerva did as she was told and remained still for quite awhile. A calming sensation began to overcome her and she felt herself breathe easy.

Oddie still held Minerva's hands in her own and with her thumb she caressed them softly.

Oddie stared at Minerva's calm features for just a few more moments before slowly leaning in closer to her. Minerva felt a soft pressure on her lips and an amazing tingling sensation rushed through her, but just as fast as the pressure appeared, it left her. Minerva felt herself lean forward to try and follow after that tender peck, but was met with nothing. Her eyes opened timidly to see a grinning Oddie staring at her, her eyes shimmering with pure delight.

Oddie's hand came up to rest on Minerva's cheek.

"Shall I escort you back to your rooms Minerva?"  
Minerva stared at her dumbstruck. '_Why_ _is she acting like that...didn't happen_?'

Minerva nodded to herself as Oddie slowly lifted herself off the bed. "Well come along now, Minnie." Oddie called cheerily before she went to open the door of her room. Minerva got up slowly and walked to where Oddie was standing by the door. She looked to Oddie and noticed the almost pleading look in her eyes.

Minerva looked forward into the empty hallway and sighed quietly, already coming to terms with what she intended on doing. Minerva reached for the doorknob that was still held by Oddie. She rested her hand on Oddie's and deliberately closed the door before she turned back to her.

Oddie stared at her in confusion.

"Miner-"  
Oddie was cut off by Minerva promptly closing the space between them before placing her lips against Oddie's once again. Oddie was shocked at first by the sudden intimacy, but she quickly relaxed and pulled Minerva flush against her, the thick robes and suit separating them soon became offensive to Oddie.

The kiss turned from gentle, to passionate, to almost hungry and frustrated. The intensity of need and want between both parties was practically palpable as it filled the minuscule space between them. Minerva's arms wound around Oddie's neck, grappling onto her, slightly pulling Oddie towards herself with an ardent fervor.

She was rough.  
She was tender.  
She was furious... and Oddie loved it.

Oddie's hands explored Minerva's body freely. Her left hand massaged between Minerva's shoulder blades before moving down and coming to a rest on her lower back. Her right hand affectionately caressed Minerva's rear, wanting to memorize it's curvature and roundness.

Oddie felt a smug grin overcome her features as she kissed Minerva before pulling away as her lungs burned for air. Oddie stared into Minerva's thoughtful eyes while their chests heaved in sync with one another. Oddie gently placed her forehead down against Minerva's until their breathing calmed.

"Oddie..." Oddie didn't move as she replied.  
"Yes?"  
"How did... this happen?" Oddie would've laughed if she didn't catch on to how serious Minerva was being.

"You're the one who started it Minerva..." Oddie chuckled quietly. Minerva hummed in thought before slowly pulling away from Oddie and trying to clear her mind and organize her thoughts.

"I...I was upset with you. You're so rash; you worried me, you know..." Minerva whispered.  
"Oh? Is that so? Is this how you usually vent out your frustrations? I should piss you off more often then if that is the punishment."

Minerva snorted, not unkindly. She looked fondly at Oddie before speaking again.

"We still have classes tomorrow, Oddie. I should retire now." Oddie smiled and found Minerva's new found comfort endearing after her rather bold actions earlier.  
"Very well, Minerva." Oddie acquiesced even though every fiber of her being screamed at her to pull Minerva back to her and keep her there for the night.

"Goodnight Oddie." Minerva called quietly over her shoulder before leaving the still muted room.  
"Goodnight..." Oddie whispered to a closed door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning was the Quidditch match that both Harry Potter and Professor Fontaine were dreading. Oddie was contemplating faking sick and staying in for the day.

Oddie currently laid in bed thinking about last night. Her mind dwelled on Sophie for a few moments before being utterly enshrouded in thoughts of Minerva.

'_She_ _must've been pretty worried...but if she becomes a tigress wanting some lovin when she's worried then well, by Merlin, I just might make daily visits to that damn dog_.'  
Oddie chuckled to herself as she turned on her side. '_Would_ _Ben like her_?'

A soft knock sounded at her door that didn't surprise Oddie.

"I'M NOT FEELING WELL!" The knock sounded again. "I SAID I'M-" Oddie began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Right...The room is muted." She muttered quietly to herself after she calmed down. Oddie threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked to her door. After a few steps, everything began to blur and brighten. She hastened towards the door and threw it open.

Minerva stood there and jumped when the door suddenly burst open. Oddie leaned heavily on the door frame and squinted at her. Minerva's form began to fade along with everything around her. Lights began to shine brightly and familiar, orange lights took Minerva's place.

Minerva stared at Oddie's groggy posture and scrutinizing look as she stood there in gray sweats.

"Are you alright Oddie?" Minerva asked cautiously.  
"Sorry Minerva...It's just that the potion started wearing off." Minerva nodded in understanding and walked passed Oddie into her room. Oddie chuckled quietly before shutting the door behind Minerva.

"Just give me a moment and I'll be ready to go Min." Oddie quickly went to her bedside table that held several vials and downed the whole set that was there.

'_Not self-healing yet hm? I suppose he did say that it might not_.' Oddie thought to herself, slightly disappointed.

Oddie went into the connecting restroom to take a quick shower. While she was in there, Minerva couldn't help, but poke around the room a bit. She walked over to Oddie's messy desk that was scattered with potion's ingredients along with student papers. Minerva tutted while she set about fixing the desk up a bit. Using her wand, she caused the papers to arrange themselves and the ingredients to move into their proper containers.

Underneath all the mess lay a photo, most likely a muggle taken one since it didn't move. Minerva picked it up gingerly and stared at it as Oddie exited the restroom already dressed in her usual white suit. She sat down on the edge of her bed and began to button up her waistcoat while glancing over at Minerva, paying close attention to the furrow in her brow.

Minerva stared down at a photo of a smiling Oddie with her arms around a pale, dark haired woman. Her hair went down a little passed her shoulders and her skin was porcelain fair. She wore a baby blue summer dress with little birds designed into the fabric. She was gorgeous and Minerva couldn't help the pang of instant jealousy that burst through her chest.

After a few moments of recollecting her thoughts, she turned her attention to the young man who stood next them. He had shoulder length black hair and had an almost striking resemblance to Severus, although his hair was wavier and his nose not too large. He looked a bit too pale and slightly sickly with dark shadows under his eyes, but he smiled all the same with a large book held in his arms.

Minerva turned to see Oddie standing nearby, watching her curiously. She looked over Oddie's suit and noticed that her tie was undone. Minerva placed the photo where she found it and moved forward with a slight shake of her head as she began to fix Oddie's tie.

Oddie watched with amusement as Minerva busied herself with her tie.

"Are you going to ask?" Oddie questioned half heartedly.

Minutes passed of Minerva just fussing with Oddie's already impeccable tie. Oddie chuckled at her restless behavior finding it quite adorable.

"Who...who was that woman?" Minerva asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
"Sophie. She was...She was my wife." Minerva's fussing paused for just a few moments before continuing again, becoming slightly rough in a way that Oddie swayed back and forth due to her tugging and pushing. Oddie chuckled quietly.

"I said '_was_' Minerva."  
"You're divorced, yet you still keep a photo of her lying about?" Oddie smiled sadly, almost wishing that that was the case.  
"Widowed actually..." Oddie whispered quietly and Minerva's fussing came to a sudden stop. Her head snapped up to look into Oddie's sad, blue eyes.

"I...Merlin, I'm so-" Minerva was cut off by a quick kiss from Oddie.  
"Quite alright Minerva." Oddie stated with a grin. "Let's go get breakfast, yeah?" Minerva nodded quickly, suddenly uneasy. "Relax Minerva..." Oddie whispered as she guided Minerva out of her bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going ahead with Severus." Minerva nodded silently as Oddie and Severus left the head table to go through the Great Hall's doors.

Oddie and Severus were passing by the Gryffindor table when Severus came to a slow stop next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Take a bit of toast mate. Go on." Ron prodded.  
"Ron's right Harry. You're going to need your strength today." Hermione added kindly.  
"I'm not hungry." Harry stated to his two friends.

'_Must_ _be Quidditch flutters. I used to get them before a game as well_.' Oddie stared, somewhat concerned for Harry, yet understanding.

"Good luck today Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin." Severus stated condescendingly.

Severus looks between the students before stalking off towards the doors again. Waiting a bit, Oddie turned to the trio.

"Ah, Good Morning three amigos." Oddie turned to Harry. "I'm sure he meant well Harry."

"Good morning Professor..." Harry stated unsteadily. Oddie chuckled before giving his head a soft noogie.

"Don't let it get to you Harry. Trust me, the moment you fly out into that field and the Quaffle is released, you will only know pure excitement. Nothing will feel more satisfying than hearing your team goal or your hand closing around the snitch." Oddie finished with a grin before patting all three of their heads.

"Professor?" Hermione spoke up gently, yet giddiness was in her eyes.  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
"Were you on your Quidditch team?"  
"Of course I was!" Oddie chortled happily before continuing. "I was the best damned Chaser in the school during all my years. Al was the best Seeker for Gryffindor and the same was for Nick but as the Keeper in Ravenclaw.

The trio looked up at Oddie, awe inspired, but Harry's face drooped slightly before he addressed the chuckling professor again.

"Professor..." Harry started quietly.  
"Hm?"  
"Do you trust Professor Snape?" He asked quietly, staring down at the floor by Oddie's shoes. Oddie smiled gently at Harry's bowed head before placing a calm hand on top of it.  
"Only with my life Harry." Harry's head snapped back up.  
"But Professor!" Harry carefully lowered his voice before continuing. "The blood..."

"Blood?" Hermione and Oddie asked simultaneously.

"Listen. Last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so that he could try and get past that three headed dog. But, he got himself bitten! That's why he's limping."

"How do you know about that beast...?" Harry and friends looked sheepish and guilty, but lightened up when Oddie only shook her head a bit, chuckling.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked.  
"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret."

"So you're saying-"  
"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants!"

'_Only_ _half right I suppose_.' Oddie thought mirthfully. Oddie patted each of the kids' heads in turn before speaking up.

"Snape truly doesn't seem the type; I honestly think that he had nothing to do with that troll."  
"Professor, do you know what the dog is guarding?" Ron asked.  
"Yes."  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing you need to concern yourselves about." Oddie laughed as she heard an owl approach.

"Good luck today Harry and I hope you enjoy your gift. She'll be happy to know that you did." Oddie stated before jogging after Severus.

She didn't have to run far since Severus was waiting by the main doors.

"What took you so long?" Severus snapped, irritated as he began to stride towards the Quidditch field.  
"Awh Sev, I was just catching up with my little friends. I learned something quite interesting from them."  
"Oh? You learned something from those dunderheads and the know-it-all?" Oddie chuckled.  
"They are convinced that you are the one trying to steal the stone and they think you're the one who let that stupid troll in, funny enough."

"_The insolence_! I should take points away from them for such stupidity!"  
"Oh calm down Sev, you don't need to worry bout it since you're innocent after all. Anyway, knowing you as well as I do, I take it you know who **_is_** after it."  
"I have my suspicions." Severus replied quietly.  
"As do I Sev." Both professors paused and looked at each other.

"**Quirrel**." The two professors stated together confidently. Severus smirked before walking in the direction of the Quidditch storage room. Once there, Oddie walked to one side of the box holding the balls for the game and Severus walked to the other side. Together they heaved it up from the ground and walked out towards the field.

'_We could've just levitated it, now that I think about it_.' Oddie looked over to Severus who had a small smile on his lips as he looked straight forward. '_He_ _doesn't seem to mind it though_.' Oddie thought happily.

Glancing around Oddie noticed that students and teachers were starting to fill out the seating areas in the outer circle of the fields. Once in the middle of the field they dropped off the box and Oddie whistled for her broom.

Oddie's broom flew down through the sky at a startling speed and came to a stop right next to her. Severus marveled at the fine craftsmanship of it. He's never seen a broom quite like it. The shaft of the broom looked like a glossy ivory with black letters carved neatly on it's side. Upon closer inspection, Severus realized that it read 'Eternity'. The broom end was made up of fine black strands that formed a rounded shape similar to the Nimbus 2000 .

"Like her? She's gorgeous right?" Oddie asked proudly.  
"Yes, the craftsmanship is quite admirable. The game will be starting soon. Good luck out here Oddie."  
"See you after the game Sev." Oddie replied with a smile as he turned away to head over to one of the teachers' stands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams flew out into and about the field. The game spectator took her position.

"Hello and Welcome to Hogwart's first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" The announcer stated as the teams formed a circle over the Quidditch box. Oddie appreciated both the announcer and the students' enthusiasm for the game as they cheered.

A wave of nostalgia washed over Oddie as she looked up around the students that in turn looked down at her.

"The players have taken their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game!" The announcer stated.

"Odette." Hooch greeted as she approached the Quidditch box next to Oddie.  
"Madam Hooch." Oddie replied politely.

Hooch turned to address the students above them.

"Now, I want a nice, clean game," Hooch began. Oddie caught Harry's eye and winked at him causing him to smile in return. "...from all of you!"

Hooch lightly kicked the side of the Quidditch box causing it to open. Two grumbling and growling black balls flew into the sky along with a small, winged golden ball.

"The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker that catches the Snitch ends the game." The announcer narrated. Oddie moved forward and took hold of the Quaffle. She spun it in her hands a couple of times before grinning and throwing it up high between the two teams.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" Oddie watched the students take off and inwardly cheered as a Gryffindor flyer caught it. Oddie backed up a bit then turned around, almost knocking into Madam Hooch on her way to her broom.

"Oh, my apologies Madam Hooch."  
"Quite alright Odette." Madam Hooch winked before mounting her broom then taking off. Oddie sighed and with a shake of her head she mounted her own broom, rather laid down upon it. Oddie laid parallel on her broom on her side with her head propped up on a hand.

Albus watched as the old chaser took up her usual lazed position upon her broom. A normal spectator would see someone who didn't care much for the game or a piss poor flyer, but he knew better.

Minerva cheered happily as Gryffindor was in the lead, however she couldn't help herself from glancing nervously in Oddie's direction. At the moment she was floating way up high from the center of the field and turning in a constant circle as she looked about. What worried Minerva was the position that she was in. One wrong moved from Oddie can cause her to come plummeting down off her broom.

'_She_ _seems a bit __**too **__confident up there_.' Minerva thought to herself nervously. Minerva looked towards Madam Hooch who was near the lower field. Hooch would look up at Oddie occasionally and each time Minerva caught it, she would barely suppress rolling her eyes.

Oddie caught sight of Madam Hooch below her and thought it odd that the woman wasn't moving, but shrugged it off as her turning cycle began again.

Minerva looked at Oddie for a bit before looking back to Madam Hooch. A chill settled in Minerva's gut when she realized that Madam Hooch was staring back at her.

'_She_ _can't possibly be looking at me_...' Minerva thought nervously to herself. She began to tap her foot and fidget slightly as they continued to stare at each other. '_It_ _looks like she's saying something_. _Probably mocking me in some way_.' Minerva thought scornfully to herself. '_She's_ _been making snide comments towards me ever since Oddie agreed to help coach this game_.' Minerva sighed deeply. '_I suppose it's alright as long as Oddie doesn't find out_.'

Minerva felt herself smirk as she turned back to the game. A strong wind suddenly pushed her back in her seat and she heard gasps of surprise around her. Minerva's eyes were shut tight and her head was faced to the side slightly since she flinched from the rush of air.  
Cautiously, she looked up when she heard an irritated grumbling in front of her.

Just inches from her face was a grumbling bludger with a white gloved hand clasped firmly around it. Minerva watched as the hand continued to tighten it's hold until the bludger itself began to squeal before it shattered into pieces. Minerva's eyes trailed up the arm of that hand until it was met with piercing blue eyes.

"Are you alright Minerva?" Oddie asked. Minerva stared back at her dumbstruck as she registered the fury that was clearly evident in her voice. Minerva knew that this wasn't the carefree, silly professor that she was looking at, but a dangerous, angry witch. "Minerva." Oddie tried to still her tone.

Minerva shook herself from her thoughts and nodded calmly. "Yes..." She mumbled, before gasps rung out from another part of the field. A Slytherin player knocked down the Gryffindor Keeper with the other bludger and they began to steal the lead from there. Oddie saw that Hooch was headed over to tend to the fallen Keeper.

Oddie stayed nearby the professors' stand that Minerva was in for the rest of the game, that was until Harry's broom began to act up. At first Oddie thought that maybe the broom and Harry were just having a little spat like she used to back in the day, but it was getting a bit too dangerous for comfort.

Oddie began to fly around the arena, suspicion digging into her bones. While looking down into Severus' booth, she noticed that he and Professor Quirrel were paying special attention to Harry's broom.

Harry looked about himself as he hung on for dear life. The one person he was looking for was nowhere to be seen. Harry began to panic.

'_Be_ _calm Harry. Just hold on for a bit longer_.' Harry heard Professor Fontaine's voice in his head and he began to focus on calming his breathing.

'_Hm_, _so Quirrel is jinxing it hunh_? _Severus must be counteracting it so_-' Oddie's train of thought was broken off.

"**FIRE**! YOU'RE ON FIRE!" A man yelled from the stands. Oddie's head snapped down to see the commotion and watched as Severus tried to put out a spontaneous fire that started on his cloak. He pushed people away from him in irritation and in turn knocked Quirrel down in the process breaking his focus.

Oddie tried not to laugh when she surged forward towards Harry, not taking the opportunity for granted. Harry had his eyes closed and looked to be struggling as Oddie approached. Quickly she grabbed the back of his cloak and shirt and heaved him back onto his broomstick.

"Thanks Professor!" Harry stated happily. Oddie pointed towards the other seeker who was gaining on the Golden Snitch and without hesitation Harry was off. Oddie watched as Harry struggled against the other seeker for the Snitch before heading into a straight nose dive. Oddie leaned forward on her broom.

'_Don't back down Harry_.' She thought excitedly. '_Don't_ _back down_!'

Harry didn't back down, the other Seeker however, did. Harry pulled up right before hitting the ground and began to try and stand on his broomstick. Oddie followed after him cautiously, knowing that that trick was especially hard to pull off if you don't pay attention to your weight distribution.

Harry was fully standing and reaching out to the Snitch. He took a foolish step forward causing the back of his broom to pitch upwards and him to go barreling forwards against the ground. Everyone in the audience gasped as he slowly got up. Oddie rushed forward and hopped off her broom to get to Harry.

"Are you alright Harry?" She asked, concerned. Harry began to gag lightly and Oddie could hear a suspicious, slow fluttering noise coming from him. Oddie barked out a laugh before hitting Harry roughly on the back. With a clear 'pop' the Snitch came out of his mouth and began to stretch it's now saliva encoated wings.

"He's got the Snitch!" The announcer stated excitedly. "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

Oddie began to laugh uncontrollably as she gave Harry a pat on the head.

"Got a bit too excited there eh, Harry?" Harry flushed, but couldn't stop grinning.

Madam Hooch's whistle could be heard through the field.

"**GRYFFINDOR WINS**!" Madam Hooch yelled happily. The Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers as the rest of the Gryffindor team began to surround Harry and applaud him. Oddie lifted her hand to the sky and red sparks flew upwards into the now clear sky.

The sparks erupted into fireworks in the shape of a giant lion's head. It gave a mighty roar before disappearing causing the students to cheer even louder. With that done she patted Harry on the back before sending her broom off and going to the main entrance of the Quidditch field to meet up with Severus and hopefully Minerva.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minerva walked out to the main entrance in a daze before she felt a hand on her back. Looking behind her she saw Severus looking forward. She followed his gaze and saw a waiting Oddie staring at her.

Minerva quickened her pace and came to a stop in front of Oddie. She was torn between hugging her tightly or keeping up appearances in front of all the students. She looked up into Oddie's eyes and was met with an amused stare.

"Oddie." Severus called seriously.  
"Right." Oddie moved to Minerva's side and guided her with her right hand on her lower back. Severus then moved to Oddie's left side. "We have much to discuss."


	10. 4 People Out of 10

Oddie sat in Minerva's office next to Severus. Their chairs faced Minerva who sat in her own seat with her head in her hands and her elbows on her desk.

"I'm sure it isn't as far fetched as you believe it to be Minerva." Severus spoke steadily. "I was counteracting the jinx that he was putting on the broom, but my focus was broken by the fire and fortunately so was Quirrel's. Harry Potter is alive and that is what matt-"

"_Anyway_!" Oddie interjected angrily. "Harry's _broom_ wasn't the only thing that was jinxed out there!"

Severus raised a curious brow. "What do you mean?"

"**A fucking bludger was aimed at Minerva's face, that's what**!" Oddie eclaimed, her body visibly shaking. Minerva looked up to be met with piercing blue eyes once again.

_'If looks could kill_.' Minerva thought cooly to herself.

"I'm sure it was just a rogue bludger, Oddie." Minerva tried to placate. "This happens all the time."

Minerva watched as Oddie's hands shook and twitched; even Severus was staring at them. Noticing this, Oddie clenched them together and proceeded to rub and twist them as if she were trying to warm them up.

"Minerva..." Oddie paused before continuing. "You know just as well as I do that there is a barrier that keeps bludgers from harming spectators. The only times that there isn't one is during national or championship games."

Minerva glanced away from Oddie in thought. "Well, who's in charge of putting up the barrier?" Oddie asked the two professors.

"The only person that makes sense would be Hooch." Severus stated quietly.  
"Would she do something as drastic as that? Why would she in the first place? Maybe someone's framing her?" Oddie offered in thought. Minerva looked back to Oddie with a questioning look.  
"You would defend her?" Oddie's eyes widened ever so slightly.  
"No. I'm not defending her, I'm merely stating that she can't possibly be that stupid. If that barrier wasn't up then she would be the immediate suspect and no other due to the fact that it is her responsibility."

"Unless Hooch has something personal against McGonagall." Severus chimed in. "There are alot of gossipy professors and students at this school don't you think?" Severus continued, sending Minerva a pointed look.  
"What are you getting at Severus?" Oddie demanded.  
"Perhaps Minerva should explain." With that Severus stood up.  
"Sev, we can find some proof against Quirrel during the Christmas break yes? We can hound him all we want if the students and teachers are sparce." Oddie stated happily as her blue eyes shone mischeviously.

Severus only smirked before leaving the room. With that, Minerva could've sworn that the room froze over. Cautiously she met Oddie's gaze.

Minerva couldn't stop herself from noticing what a beautiful shade of blue Oddie's eyes become when she's angry.

"What did he mean Minerva?" Oddie asked quietly, but Minerva didn't fall for the false sense of security that it tried to bring. Minerva didn't answer, but merely looked away. Oddie sighed before standing up and moving around Minerva's desk to where she sat. Oddie took a hold of Minerva's chair and pulled it back so that Minerva faced her. Kneeling down, Oddie called her name quietly .

"Minerva..." Minerva sighed in response causing Oddie to sigh as well. Oddie placed a gentle hand on Minerva's cheek and slowly pulled her face closer to her own until their lips barely grazed one another's. Minerva couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as she leaned forward seeking Oddie's lips. Oddie moved back and began to stand while pulling Minerva up with her.

Oddie placed her hands on either side of Minerva's face and looked into her eyes. "Minerva, tell me what's wrong." Minerva huffed quietly before gathering herself together. She walked towards her office window and looked down into the courtyard. Students were milling about on their way to lunch.

"There isn't really anything wrong Oddie."  
"Must I ask Hooch her opinion on this?" Oddie asked with a raised cynical brow.  
"**_You will do no such thing_**!" Minerva snapped as she spun around to face Oddie, only to be mere inches from her. Minerva gasped quietly from the close proximity.  
"And why not?" Oddie whispered. "Why shouldn't I Minerva?"

Minerva could only stare up into Oddie's penetrating stare. She already knew that Oddie has already come to the assumption that Hooch has in some way proved to have something against her. Minerva knew that she believed it the moment that the idea left Severus' lips. Minerva sighed again before turning to look back out the window.

Minutes passed before Minerva felt a weight drop onto her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye Minerva saw a stray strands on glistening white hair.

"She hasn't been hurting you, has she?" Oddie asked quietly, sounding rather defeated. Minerva huffed at the thought.  
"Please, **do not ****_insult_** me." Minerva hitched up her shoulder sharply successfully tossing Oddie's head up a bit to get her attention. Minerva turned to face Oddie fully and didn't relent from Oddie's gaze.  
"If a few coarse words were enough to 'hurt' me, then I would've quit this position a long time ago." Minerva held herself up at her full height and huffed loudly.

Oddie chuckled in response. "I suppose so Minerva, but a bludger to the face would've certainly 'hurt' you. Minerva, I feel you aren't taking me as seriously as I would want you to. That bludger, if it made contact, you would've..." Oddie's eyes widened slightly and she paused, looking to the side for a moment as if she heard something. It was a full minute before she looked back to Minerva. "We should go to the Great Hall...who knows what crazy rumors will spread if we are seen to be absent for the whole lunch hour." Oddie stated emotionlessly.

"Odd-" Minerva began.  
"Come along Minerva." Oddie stated quickly while she held an arm out for Minerva to take. Minerva stared at Oddie wearily and noticed that Oddie would no longer meet her gaze. Cautiously, Minerva took Oddie's arm and without a moment's hesitation, Oddie began to stride out of Minerva's office with the owner herself in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are you-... in such a-... rush, Oddie?" Minerva stated breathlessly. Oddie looked down at Minerva for only a moment and immediately regretted it when they made eye contact.

_'Guilt_...?' Minerva thought to herself as Oddie quickly redirected her line of sight ahead of her.

"I merely didn't want you to miss lunch Minerva." Oddie replied void of any emotion whatsoever. The lack of compassion in her voice made Minerva flinch. Minerva gathered herself and calmed her breathing. Once she accomplished that, Oddie pushed the Great Hall doors open. The Hall was bustling with happy chatter and clattering utensils upon plates and dishes. Oddie walked forward calmly and escorted Minerva all the way to her seat.

Curious glances were sent her way due to the usually cheery disposition of the white-clad professor being absent. Severus stared at Oddie's odd demeanor as did Albus. After Minerva was seated, Oddie left the Great Hall through the back door without looking back or speaking to anyone. Moments later, Severus stood calmly and exited through the same door.

Severus strode down to the dungeon and into his potions classroom. There sitting cross-legged on one of the student desks was Oddie. She was staring blankly across the room towards the miscellaneous shelves that held various ingredients.

Severus closed his classroom door quietly behind him before walking to the desk near the front right side of the classroom where Oddie was sitting. He walked passed her only to pull up a chair nearby the table and seat himself.

Minutes of silence passed between them before Oddie spoke up.

"4 people out of 10." Severus perked up at the ratio. "4 people out of every 10 during an attendance of over 500 are at risk of death or injury during a Quidditch match if foul play becomes involved. I didn't even realize it fully at first Sev...The speed that bludger was going at...She would've died from the impact." Oddie looked down to the side towards Severus before throwing her legs over the edge of the table to face him properly.

"She could've died today Sev and for what? She doesn't even realize it! She acts as if it were nothing serious!" Severus raised an eyebrow in return, but remained silent as he charmed forth biscuits and milk tea. "Sev, do you really think Hooch was the one who jinxed that bludger?"

"I cannot say for sure to be honest." Severus replied quietly before taking a sip of his tea. Oddie grabbed a biscuit while Severus continued to speak. "She may have been in charge of the barrier, but that doesn't exactly mean she was at fault. I've known her, albeit not personally, for years. I do not think her capable of murder."

Oddie hummed in thought as she continued to nibble on her biscuit. "What did you mean about the rumours Sev? Minerva refused to clarify." Severus shook his head slightly before taking another sip.

"Hooch has in a way been bullying her. Nothing physical ofcourse, merely snarky under handed comments here and there. It has gotten the attention of some of the staff and even a few students. I'm honestly surprised that you didn't know about it." Severus stated simply.  
"And how long have you known this?" Oddie asked edginess obvious in her tone.  
"A while now." Severus responded quietly. "I thought it unwise to tell you when she was avoiding you. You see it used to be somewhat severe, but as time went on, the snide comments seemed to die down as you two stayed apart."

Silence passed between them as Oddie thought this over.

"But we suddenly-"  
"Began speaking again, yes." Severus quipped while nibbling on a biscuit. Oddie groaned and ran a hand down her face.  
"We've only been on speaking terms for what? A day? That's if I include up to this moment Sev!"  
"How long did she stay with you?"  
"Maybe an hour or two..." Oddie mumbled.  
"Perhaps your room is being monitored?" Oddie glared at Severus lightly.  
"Are you playing Devil's Advocate Sev? Do you think it's Hooch or not? As of this moment, you are indirectly accussing her." Severus shook his head solemnly.

"I am merely bouncing ideas off of you." Oddie sighed, exasperated.  
"Who else could've-"  
"Quirrel perhaps?" Oddie rose a curious brow. "Maybe he is trying to throw you off his trail? You and Albus are his main threats as of now. Everyone here knows that Minerva means alot to you. You, my friend, wear your heart on your sleeve." Oddie nodded slowly in understanding.

"When he failed to get rid of Minerva, he moved on to Harry which would in turn cause Albus to falter."  
"But you made it difficult for him..." Oddie mumbled.  
"But I made it difficult for him." Severus concurred.  
"So he failed in both attempts, but we still don't know this for sure. We do know for a fact that he was jinxing Harry's broom, but I'm not sure about the bludger..."

"Perhaps we can find out for certain over the Christmas break hm?" Severus stated with a small smirk touching his lips. Oddie nodded resolutely before throwing another biscuit into her mouth and sipping down some tea.

"Why would he see me as a threat Sev?"  
"Dumbledore told us that a 'dear friend' of his would be joining us amongst the staff this year. Perhaps he's pegging you down as a threat through affiliation."  
"Perhaps." Oddie mumbled in response.

"I never got to ask you my question." Severus stated after a few minutes of silence passed between them.  
"Shoot, Sev."  
"You are the Secret Keeper for the methods of Immortality that you, Albus, and Flamel found." Oddie hummed to urged Severus on.  
"How is it that there is written word on the Philospher's Stone and how is it so many people know him for such a feat?"

"Ah, yes, that was a bit of a far stretched loophole. You see, Nick always wanted to live up to his lineage. Each Flamel throughout history has created a method or item through alchemy to be passed down the family line. He made it well known that he created such a thing mainly because he had no intent on having children nor dying. So there was no one to pass it down to along with the binding effect of the Secret that kept him from doing so anyhow." Oddie bit into another biscuit and sipped some tea before continuing.

"We decided that so long as no one knows how to actually make it, having it's existence known wasn't enough to break the binding effect of the Secret."  
"What of Albus?" Oddie looked at Severus oddly for a moment before replying.  
"He made a deal." Severus nodded silently.  
"And you?"  
"I...uh...natural substance...?" Oddie stated, unsure. "It's difficult to speak of Severus."

"Sorry..." Severus apologized quietly.  
"Quite alright Sev." They continued to nibble on biscuits and sip tea until the cacophony of student voices in the halls of the dungeon began to resonate through the area.

Mere moments later there was no indication that their little tea party took place.

"See ya later Sev." Oddie called over her shoulder as she left the classroom; Severus only hummed in acknowledgement as students began to fill into his classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way of escorting Minerva to her classroom, Albus was watching Minerva out of the corner of his eye.

"If you are going to say something Albus, just do so." Minerva snapped haughtily.  
"She is merely concerned for your safety Minerva." Albus replied calmly.  
"I'm no child Albus! I've been through wizarding wars! I don't need her protection."  
"That is true Minerva, but there isn't anything wrong with her wanting to protect what she cares about, no?"  
"No." Minerva mumbled quietly. Albus chuckled fondly knowing how deeply rooted the woman's pride was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minerva was in her afternoon class teaching students about the useage of the Avifors spell along with how and when such a spell can come in handy, that was before her doors suddenly slammed open causing many students to jump along with Minerva.

A small, brown bunny with a backpack began to hop towards the front of the classroom to Minerva drawing the attention of all the students. Minerva saw at first glance that this was indeed not Oddie, but she wouldn't be surprised if the darling little thing belonged to her.

Once the tiny bunny was at her feet she scooped it up with a small smile touching her features. The tiny creature barely filled out Minerva's palm. Minerva opened the little pack on the bunny and found a little rolled up parchment.  
Minerva slowly retrieved it. She moved to her desk to place the little darling down before continuing to open the attached note.

_'Sorry for earlier. His name is Hot Chocolate_.' Minerva couldn't help, but giggle lightly at the sentiment and the silly name. Moments of cooing later, she remembered that she wasn't the only person in the room. After transfiguring a pen into a small cage and placing Hot Chocolate within, she continued her lesson, ignoring a few wide eyed stares and curious looks, as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before long the holiday break came around. Children were exiting the school bringing their belongings with them, all excitedly chattering over what they will be doing over the break and what kinds of presents they expect to get. Ghosts wandered the halls singing gentle christmas carols.

Oddie sat in the Great Hall watching an interesting game of Wizard's chess between Harry and Ron while waiting for a letter that she was expecting from Ben.

"Knight to E-5." Harry ordered as his knight piece moved on it's own to the position specified.  
"Queen to E-5." Ron countered smugly. His Queen piece, which was a woman sitting on a chair, made out of polished wood moved forward until it was right in front of Harry's Knight piece. The little wooden woman then stood up, picked up her chair, and hit the opposing piece with it causing the Knight to shatter. Oddie chuckled as she did for each piece that was destroyed.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed, who's approach went unnoticed until she spoke up.  
"That's wizards chess." Ron stated with a satisfied smile before looking at the large luggage that Hermione dragged behind her. "I see you've packed." Ron commented.  
"I see you havent." Hermione quipped.  
"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there."  
"Good, you can help harry then. He's going to go and look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel."

Oddie raised her eyebrows in interest, but chose not to comment.

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron whined in complaint.  
"Not in the restricted section." Oddie began to laugh uproariously, drawing curious glances from all around, but soon calmed down.

_'Just like Albus, Nick, and I_...'

"Do you three just ignore the fact that I'm a professor?" Oddie chuckled out quietly.  
"Oh it's not that professor! It's just that..." Hermione began. All three of the children leaned in closer to Oddie causing her eyes to shine with amusement.

"We trust you." Hermione whispered, causing Oddie to chuckle happily.  
"I'm happy to hear that." Oddie stated simply.

"Professor," Harry spoke lowly "Do you know who Nicholas Flamel is?" Oddie stared into the boy's earnest eyes, but before she could come up with an excuse, a falcon's cry rang through the air. Oddie looked up to see her falcon swooping down towards her. It's black feathers had a fiery red shimmers amongst them giving the falcon an illusion of being a flying ball of fire.

The three children stared at it in awe as it came to a slow stop in front of them with a brown leather tube attached to it's back. Oddie stroked the side of it's neck gently when it landed before reaching for the leather tube. The top of the tube popped off easily and Oddie retrieved the parchment that was encased in it.

She unravelled it calmly, smirking at how the trio were leaning over trying to see what was written. Oddie chuckled and quickly scanned the letter for anything innappropriate, knowing how Ben can be at times, before placing the letter down on the table so that everyone can see.

_'Dear Tin Can,_

_I can feel it now Tin Can! Inspiration is on the horizon!_

_Here's the med bill that you've been begging me for. The Doc says I should try to soak up the sun rays but only in small amounts. I've been indoors most the time though, working on some pieces and what not. He also says that I shouldn't take so many hot baths (as if I'm going to stop) I may be sick, but I MUST BE CLEAN!_

_How's the job, Tin Can? Ever get the Cat to talk to you again? How's my Big Brother? How's...the research? I mean, I won't keep my hopes up, but I've been feeling more sluggish lately; it kinda scares me. Sorry. Forget you read that. Obliviate! Haha. Doesn't work that way does it?_

_Heard the Follower is trying to find out where I am...Do you think I'll have to move again soon?_

_Merry Christmas Tin Can. I'll give you your gift the next time that we meet. _

_Love,  
The Barra-barra-barracuda'_

Oddie shook her head and smiled at Ben's familiarity. She missed him, but she still had research to do. She would feel guilty if she returned to him without anything to give him hope. Oddie began to look over the other parchment he sent, medical treatments assigned by the doctor and their fees. Oddie scowled lightly before folding the bill back up.

"Tin Can? Barracuda?" Oddie chuckled quietly at the confused looked on Hermione's face.  
"They are merely nicknames Miss Granger, nothing more. Anywho, you best be heading for the train or you'll miss your ride."  
"Oh right! Goodbye! Happy Christmas!" Hermione called over her shoulder before rushing off to catch the train home.  
"Why Tin Can Professor?" Harry asked.  
"It's a long story Harry; I'm afraid I have to run and write a reply for this silly man." Oddie got up from the table and gave both the boys soft noogies on their heads. "Merry Christmas boys."

"Happy Christmas Professor!" The two boys called simultaneously. As Oddie walked away, her falcon pushed off from the table and glided towards her to land on her shoulder, nibbling gently at her earlobe asking for a treat.


	11. Suffering Mentality

Oddie woke up to an oddly loud tearing sound rather close to her ears and moments later immense pain. The tearing sensation behind her eyes felt horrendous, but it felt like a pinch in comparison to the pounding of her own brain. Memories. Memories resurfaced as if they were being forcefully torn from her. Shouts of her past self resonated in her mind.

_"__**GET AWAY FROM ME**__!" Oddie yelled. A cruciatus curse racked through her body causing her to puke and writhe uncontrollably as her body hit the ground. Figures in long black cloaks surrounded her. It looked as if they were shrouded in shadow itself. Masks concealed their faces._

_The bones in her hands were shattered and broken, pointing in unnatural directions. Moving her hands seemed too impossible. She was strangely content with the fact that she was alone, that it was only her yells and screams of pain being met by the dark laughter of those who stood around her. The cobblestoned flooring was cold and dug uncomfortably into her side._

_She felt broken and angry, yet satisfied all the while. If she were of a sane mind, she would understand her thoughts, but at the moment, the pain made rationality merely impossible._

_"I told you that it would end this way." A quiet voice hissed by her ear. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." It continued before laughing emptily. Oddie would've spat in the face that the voice belonged to if she just had the energy to do so. Blackness ebbed into her vision before she was thrown into another memory. There she was holding her dear Sophie again, tears blurring her vision and darkness beginning to enshroud her._

_Another voice invaded her mind and suddenly she was leaning against a muggle park's monkey bars._

_"I'll have you one day. On that day, __**I'll be the only one laughing**__." Oddie felt herself chuckle quietly before she walked away from a dark suited figure resembling a well off man. He was quite handsome, but his voice is what separated him from any other man. There was a raspy, yet screeching undertone to his smooth voice as if there were two other people speaking through him. The sound reminded Oddie of nails on a chalkboard. She always cringed from the harsh sound. She looked out through her own eyes as the green grass of the park began to fade and the view of the rest of the park ahead of her started to break away. _

She blinked several times before the tearing sensation brought her back to reality. She was in a tight fetal position still on her bed.

Oddie clutched at her head, cursing and yelling as the tearing behind her eyes continued.

Minerva woke up calmly. She gave a small smile as she stared up at her ceiling of her bed. Tomorrow was Christmas and apparently the holiday cheer just seemed to be getting to her. She wasn't quite the most festive person, but there was something about this year that 'inspired' her to take some sort of part in it all.

She pushed herself up slowly and put herself into working on getting ready for the day. Pulling away the red curtains that lined her bed she looked about her bedroom lazily. She placed the bottom of her palms onto her eyes as she yawned quietly. She pushed herself off of the bed and stretched slowly, sparing a thought about the litheness of a cat. Minerva shook her head before heading into the bathroom.

She began to undress, removing her night gown from her shoulders. Her gown slid to the old tiled flooring of the bathroom and she set about removing her underwear and turning on the faucets to the shower so that they were set to a warm setting. Minerva kept a hand under the steady drizzle as she waited for the temperature of the water to steady itself. With her other hand she loosened the bun that held up her hair. Dark brown hair cascaded down to her midback.

She couldn't help a small smile as she stepped into the warm water of the shower. She ran her hands through her hair, threading her fingers through the now silky, wet strands. She began to reach for a hair softening tonic that she has always used, but a bright blue glow began to envelope her restroom. She watched through her shower curtain as a large and long figure moved into the room and stilled when, what Minerva thought, was it's head turned towards the curtain.

_'A patronus_?' Minerva thought to herself as she pulled the curtain open slightly. Her body jolted slightly as she stared at the head of what looked like a basilisk. It stared off to the side silently and didn't seem to intend on moving anytime soon. Minerva looked over in the direction that it was staring, but saw nothing standing out in particular. The patronus didn't speak which is what Minerva thought as odd. Minerva quickly rinsed up and reached for the towel that hung on the towel bar next to the shower.

After quickly wrapping herself with it, she cautiously eased out of the shower. The basilisk turned and headed through the wall back into the bedroom where Minerva assumed the rest of it's body was coiled up.

Minerva followed behind and walked straight to her bedside table where her wand sat. She took hold of it and dried herself off with a quick and easy drying charm. Minerva looked over her shoulder towards the basilisk patronus that still waited as she charmed her cloaks on. The basilisk, oddly enough still looked off to the side, yet seemed to still be waiting for her. Minerva moved to the front of the basilisk and noticed that it refused to look at her.

She thought it odd that it refused to look at her even though it is merely a patronus. After a moment the basilisk turned and left into the hallway. Minerva quickly followed behind it. Once she was out of her room, Minerva looked down the hallway and watched in awe as the basilisk patronus slithered into Oddie's bedroom. Minerva quickly walked towards her door and entered using an unlocking spell, alohomora. She entered the room and hurriedly shut the door behind herself.

She watched as Oddie writhed in her bed and moaned quietly to herself, seemingly in pain. The basilisk looked down at Oddie then back in Minerva's direction before dissapitating.

_'A basilisk for a patronus_?' Minerva thought baffled to herself as she moved closer to Oddie to closer examine her. _'I assumed that it would've been a rabbit of sorts_.'

Minerva slowly lowered herself onto the edge of Oddie's bed. Oddie was curled up into a ball in such a way that it almost looked painful. Her eyes were shut tightly. The bottoms of her palms were pushing into her eye sockets whereas her fingers were curled upwards and pulling at her hair. Minerva carefully reached out to Oddie's hands to try and pry them away from her face.

The moment Minerva's fingertips grazed Oddie's hands, she began to yell profusely.

"**DON'T! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME. GET AWAY**!" Minerva jumped from the angry octave that Oddie's voice had reached. Her voice sounded almost demented, disturbed even. Minerva sent a patronus out to Severus before looking back to Oddie. It was obvious to Minerva that Oddie wasn't exactly 'with them'.

Minerva reached out to Oddie's hands again. The way that she was pressing her palms into her eyes and her fingers pulling at her hair looked way too excruciating for comfort.

Oddie began yelling unintelligibly as Minerva gently began to try and pry her fingers from her hair before she could begin pull and possibly tear her hair out. Minerva put a silencing charm on Oddie in order to concentrate. Severus walked hurriedly in shortly after she casted the charm. When she saw him close the door behind her and stared at her questioningly, she undid the charm.

A piercing painfilled yell erupted in the room. Severus cringed greatly at the penetrating sound. Worry was clear in his eyes as he strode to Minerva's side. He noticed that Minerva was trying to pull Oddie's hands away from her face and realized how Oddie was rigorously attempting to dig her palms into her eyes.

"What happened?" Severus asked over Oddie's yelling.  
"She was like this when I arrived." Minerva replied irritably. "Do you have anything that can help her?"

Severus summoned a calming draught and moved closer to Oddie. "I need you to drink this Oddie." Severus stated calmly. As Severus drew closer, Oddie began to kick away from them, breaking free from Minerva's grasp.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME YOU INSANE**-" Oddie began to yell again, but Minerva muted her again. She began to cast binds on Oddie's limbs to tie her down to the bedposts. She found the sight rather pleasing and startled herself from the rather dark thought. She shook herself from her odd speculations and turned to Severus.

Oddie's eyes were shut tight, but she was clearly yelling as her arms and legs struggled against the binds.

"_Go __**ahead**__ Severus_." Minerva urged testily.

He approached Oddie cautiously before uncorking the tonic. Severus reached out to take hold of Oddie's jaw and once he did, her jaw snapped shut and clenched tightly. Severus sighed in exasperation.

"This is ridiculous!" Minerva growled while throwing her arms into the air. "What is even wrong with her?" A tearing sound filled the air coming from Oddie. She began to struggle harder against the binds, but would no longer open her mouth. It could be seen that she was breathing roughly through her nose and hissing through her teeth. Severus looked at her, still slightly cringing from the sound of the unnatural tear.

"Her eyes... I think they're healing." Severus stated quietly. He didn't know what to do to help his suffering friend. Potions will do nothing for her if she wont open her mouth and neither of the professors knew any spells that would ease the pain or calm her.

"Should we take her to St. Mungo's?" Minerva asked hastily. "It is obvious that we cannot help her." Before Severus could reply, a knock sounded at the door. Minerva walked forward to cautiously open it. Only opening it up a crack, her eye met a twinkling blue one.

"Albus? What are you-"  
"May I come in Minerva?" Albus asked cheerily with a knowing look in his eyes. Minerva knew that there was never any point in hiding anything from Albus Dumbledore. She meekly opened the door fully allowing him in. He walked in calmly before staring down at Oddie with a rather dismal look. He tutted quietly before looking to the two professors.

Severus spoke quietly. "Sir, her eyes are healing in result to the sight tonic that she has been taking which I have been making for her." Albus hummed quietly before responding.

"That is not the only thing that is bothering her it would seem. Oddie was always susceptible to physical pain...but her mental state however was another matter." A tear sounded in the air and Oddie writhed in pain violently against the ropes that held her in place. Albus frowned at her binds but understood why they were necessary. "Perhaps Mungo's will be needed in this case..." Albus mumbled quietly to himself before looking at Minerva in the corner of his eye.

She looked agitated and angry if anything. Albus turned to look at her fully before raising a brow in question.

"Minerva?" Albus adressed said professor tentatively.  
"She is acting rather _childish _don't you think?" Minerva stated roughly before looking back to Oddie.

Albus chuckled quietly before moving back and beckoning to Severus.

Severus looked uncertainly between Minerva and Oddie, but decided that following Albus' lead was the best that he could do at the moment.

Severus followed Albus out of the room and they shut the door quietly behind them. After hearing the click of the door shutting into place, Minerva took a deep breath before looking down at Oddie's fitful form again.

"How shall we fix this hm?" Minerva muttered to herself before removing Oddie's binds and the muting charm that she placed over her, all the while thinking of wounded veterans ranting and raving as the aftermath of the war hit them full force.


	12. AN & In Coming Update

Sorry for taking awhile for this story, but don't worry it'll be updated either later today or tomorrow.

A/N: I'll be going on a week long trip to Hawai'i to visit my older brother~ Woohoooooo...  
Anyway, I'll try to write up chapters while I'm out and come back then type em up. If my brother would leave me be for long enough, I might be able to reach the hotel computers and update (I'll try) XD


	13. Maybe It's Just You

After the war, Minerva often volunteered to take part in the healing programs available for those wounded in the war. She attended group therapy sessions as well as supported patients through first aid procedures, sometimes even dealing with their childish stubbornness and bemoaning.

The war left scars on many witches and wizards in the world. She was no stranger to their anger and their frustration. She knew that they had a hard time latching back into normality. Several actions made by the usually happy-go-lucky professor stuck out to Minerva. The senseless yelling, the paranoia, and the disturbing animosity rung familiar bells with her.

Minerva approached Oddie's curled up form.

Cautiously she reached out her hands to her. Oddie lay on her side in a fetal position with her hands gripping the sides of her head. She was grumbling incoherently and from time to time she would grind her teeth roughly. Her eyes were shut tight and her face was scrunched up in obvious discomfort.

Minerva sighed deeply before deciding to call out to her. She knew that in the state of mind that Oddie was in at the moment, any rash physical contact would prove to be risky.

"Oddie." Minerva called quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Oddie hissed in pain due to the movement of her head and body as she adjusted herself to face away from the 'irksome' sound. Her eyes remained shut tightly and her lips sealed. Her breathing, through her nose, was erratic and at times she would fidget and twitch.

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose for quite some time as she stared down at Oddie. Mere seconds later, a fleshy tearing sound echoed through the room succeeded by rough and pained grunting on Oddie's part; the words 'shit' and 'damn it' were repeatedly muttered much to Minerva's amusement.

Minerva charmed a hot pad to her hand. Usually she used it for sore muscles, but saw no harm in trying to use it to soothe the pain that Oddie was experiencing. Minerva strode around the bed silently to properly face Oddie.

"Oddie, I'm going to try and help you." Oddie grunted and began to turn away from Minerva once again. Minerva, who finally having enough of the passive aggressive behavior, quickly took hold of Oddie's shoulder and roughly pushed it back down so that her back was flat on the bed.

Still grasping at her head, Oddie began to kick away from Minerva to move higher up on the bed. Minerva, in retaliation, grasped Oddie's forearm and tried to pull her back. Oddie immediately tugged her arm back, bringing a surprised Minerva with it.

Minerva fell forward onto Oddie with an 'oof'. Oddie stilled completely before violently lashing out, blindly kicking and pushing with Minerva desperately trying to hold her in place. Luckily, the currently disturbed woman wasn't able to get a hit off on the struggling Transfiguration professor. Oddie finally let her voice free once again in frustration.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! YOU DAMNED MONSTER! YOU- YOU**-...!" Before Oddie could continue her rant, a rather disheveled Minerva, pressed the hot pad onto the center of Oddie's forehead with both of her hands in order to properly hold it in place.

Oddie relaxed almost immediately, her taut muscles and rigid limbs calmed and sunk into the bed. This caused Minerva's body to slowly meld further into the curvature of Oddie's. Minerva tried to ignore the heat that reached the core of her body and with a huff, she pushed herself up with her knees only to end up straddling Oddie's hips. She thought that the position would lessen the calefaction gathering in her lower belly, but much to her lovely surprise, it only intensified.

Oddie hummed in relaxation as the grip on her head loosened and covered over Minerva's hands that still held the hot pad in place.

A quiet fleshy tear sounded through the room making Oddie flinch from the pain, but she did not remove her hands from Minerva's.

Minutes later, Minerva began to slowly move her hands out from underneathe Oddie's in order to massage Oddie's temples softly. Minerva found the position that they were in enragingly intimate, yet she kept her calm and continued to massage Oddie for the next 30 minutes or so until the soft cacophony of fleshy tears dissipated into a silent and relieving halt.

Minerva made the assumption that the healing process had come to an end. The thought almost made Minerva sullen. She couldn't bring herself to get off of Oddie, the physical familiarity between them was far too satisfying to do so. Before she realized it, Minerva began to run her hands upwards and into Oddie's hair, appreciating the soft, silkiness of the short white tresses.

Oddie released a contented moan as her pelvis lifted from the mattress compulsorily, pushing Minerva up slightly as well. Minerva gasped quietly catching the notice of Oddie, alerting her to Minerva's presence as if she was just then feeling the weight that sat atop her. Oddie shook her head slightly while moving the heating pad away from her forehead.

The invasive strong scent of parchment and ink assaulted her nose. Oddie's hands reached carefully outward to take hold of what was keeping her pinned in place. Her hands came in contact with familiar soft robes covering surprisingly slender thighs. Her hands slowly traveled upward to come to a rest on petite hips.

Oddie's eyes slowly opened to reveal a rosy faced Minerva. Her eyes softened with a glimmer of lust.

"Minerva..." Oddie felt herself mutter. Minerva quickly shook her head and tried to rock to the side in order to roll off of Oddie, but the stubborn woman wouldn't allow her any leverage. Her grip on Minerva's hips tightened almost in warning. Minerva sighed in defeat before looking back down at Oddie.

"I**_ just can't_** anymore Minerva..." Oddie muttered quietly. Minerva rose a brow in question and was about to ask her what she meant when she was suddenly flipped over and down to lay beneath Oddie. Her eyes widened in shock and soon relaxed slightly as Oddie began to nuzzle into her neck, inhaling deeply. Minerva enjoyed the feeling of adoration until Oddie began to chuckle quietly.

"What?" Minerva inquired placidly.  
Oddie pushed herself up but not off of Minerva in order to stare into her gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"Why do we dance around each other Min? I _obviously_ adore you and there is no doubt in all the world that you are_** extremely **_and _**helplessly**_ attracted to me...for far more than _**apparent and conspicuous reasons**_." Minerva rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Just **_how_** do you bounce back like this...?" Minerva muttered quietly. Oddie laughed softly in response.  
"Maybe it's just you, Minerva." Oddie's mouth slowly lowered to Minerva's.

Minerva felt her eyes close and their lips graze against one another's lightly. She barely kept herself from moaning in desperation. She wanted to seal the kiss, to just _feel _her and be done with it.

"Maybe it's just you..." Oddie whispered against Minerva's lips before claiming them completely, tongue and all. Minerva gasped from the sudden entrance, but welcomed it excitedly and fervently. Their tongues fought for dominance for a small while before Minerva decided to relinquish control to Oddie. She allowed herself to ride the ecstasy that Oddie's tongue and reverence for her brought.

Oddie's claim on her lightened slowly over time before they finally separated, breathing hard and deeply. Oddie smiled down at Minerva smugly before moving off of her and onto her side. Oddie's arms slithered around Minerva and gathered her closer, bringing her into a sweet embrace.

"Just for a little while." Minerva heard herself whisper.

Minerva snuggled into the cradle of Oddie's arms, burying her head into the crook of Oddie's neck and shoulder. She inhaled the scent of some sort of subtle spice that she could not quite pinpoint, yet she enjoyed it all the while.

The scent alone calmed her along with Oddie's slow breathing. Soon enough she was lulled into a blissfully vulnerable sleep. Oddie lay awake, releasing the bun that held Minerva's hair before beginning to run her fingers through it's strands and resting her chin atop her head.

"Maybe it's just you Minerva that allows me to bounce back so quickly." Oddie mumbled to herself as she held Minerva close and protectively, leaving long forgotten memories of wars, torture, betrayal, and death in the deep recesses of her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N : Sorry if it's a bit short and I apologize for this being a bit of a late update ;p


	14. Quite the Fighter

Minerva woke with a slight start as she felt herself being rocked from side to side as if someone were carrying her. Minerva looked up to see Oddie walking forward with a content smile on her face. Minerva reached upward to her, but instead of seeing her usual veined hand, she saw a small gray tabby's paw. Minerva wiggled a bit and realized that she was in her animagus form.

_'Why am I-?_'  
"Did you know that you shift in your sleep?" Oddie chuckled quietly.  
Minerva began to stretch her lithe form before looking around realizing that it was probably around lunch time, but Oddie was walking towards the Potion's classroom, probably to tell Severus that she was alright. She turned and climbed up Oddie's arm to sit upon her shoulder.

Oddie strode into Severus' classroom to find him at his desk with his head in his hands.

"_**HOLA SEV**_!" Severus jumped slightly from the sudden sound of Oddie's voice. He held back a grin before looking up at her.

"I see you are up and about again Oddie. Good. I am uh- I am happy for you..." Severus trailed off in thought wondering how to not come off as extremely relieved. He shook his head slightly before deciding that changing the subject would be easier. "I've learned Quirrel's schedule and where he goes each day...his night patrol path, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." Oddie fought against a bout of laughter as she witnessed Severus' awkwardness. She thought it best to let him be though or risk him never speaking to her again.

Minerva began to get nervous for the two.

_'What are they planning exactly? Is Quirrel really such a threat that two professor's feel the need to target him? He had been a loyal professor at Hogwarts for years. The sudden change makes no sense at the moment_.'

Minerva didn't realize that she had begun to knead her claws into Oddie's suit as she entertained her thoughts.

"And what of Hooch Sev?" Minerva paused her musings and perked her ears to listen to their conversation. Severus hummed in thought quietly before turning back to Oddie.

"I don't believe she is after the stone, but merely after, well... you." Minerva's claws dug into Oddie's shoulder causing her to hitch it up in discomfort. Oddie tried to lightly pull Minerva off of her shoulder, but Minerva wouldn't let go and merely dug in her claws further. Oddie sighed in defeat as she looked back at Severus who merely nodded and handed her a slip of paper. Oddie took it without question.

"Let's head down for lunch shall we?" Severus looked at her unsuredly before speaking up.  
"Actually... Let us eat here." Severus looked determined as he waited for Oddie to reply.  
"Here?" Oddie asked nervously. Minerva felt Oddie's tension in her shoulders. Severus only nodded.

"Very-... very well." Oddie answered. Minerva hopped off of Oddie's shoulder and headed back to her bed room to look more presentable. Oddie charmed a three chaired table along with utensils and plates to appear in a space large enough near the front of the classroom.

"What shall we have Sev?"  
"Anything is fine Oddie." Severus replied quietly as he took a seat. As Oddie snapped her fingers three plates of spaghetti and garlic bread appeared on the table with a side of wine glasses. The glasses were enchanted so that they refilled themselves with a gorgeous red wine.

Oddie seated herself in one of the seats and Minerva arrived in her human form shortly after. When she took her seat, all three of them took their place at the table and began to eat quietly. The only sounds that filled the air of the room were the sounds of their utensils hitting their plates. Severus sat in nervous silence before he looked at Oddie.

"Odette."  
"Please, Sev, just call me Oddie." Severus nodded silently before continuing.  
"Did Albus tell you that the stone would be placed here?"  
"Yes, he did, but he said that I should not concern myself with it's security." Oddie chuckled quietly. "So I haven't... until recently that is."  
"Why would Quirrel want such a stone?" Minerva asked quietly.  
"Who wouldn't want to live forever Minerva?" Severus countered causing Oddie to scoff. Minerva raised a brow at Oddie causing her to look the other way.

Severus looked between the two a couple of times before realization hit him.

"She doesn't know." Severus stated simply. Minerva looked back to Severus curiously.  
"Don't know what?" She asked.  
"Nothing Min." Oddie gave Severus a pointed look. "It's nothing."  
"You should tell her you know... It'll make things easier for later on."  
"No it won't. It won't matter when I tell her. At this point timing means little to me."  
"But it means even more to her don't you think?"

Oddie paused in thought before turning to face Minerva.

"Min..." Oddie started carefully.  
"What is it Oddie?" Minerva braced herself for awful news or cold hearted rejection.  
"I'm... immortal." Minerva felt like she should laugh and cry at the same time. She however stayed silent as she looked down at her unfinished meal.  
"I grew up with Albus and Nicolas Flamel. I am 316." Oddie continued sullenly.

"And a little more than a half now." Severus added on causing Oddie to almost snicker. Oddie cleared her throat to stop herself from laughing, knowing that Minerva was in no way finding the situation funny.

"Oddie?" Minerva called quietly as she looked down at her meal still.  
"Yes Minerva?" Oddie asked.  
"Are you lying?"  
"No." Minerva took a deep breath before continuing her meal. Oddie stared at her in awe as she began picking at her food.  
"You're not..._mad_?"  
"No."  
"_Frustrated_?"  
"No."  
"_Confused in the slightest_?"  
"No."  
"Minerva."  
"What? You'd rather me be upset than accepting?"  
"Well...**_ yes_**. You're kind of scary like this Minerva. Call me a _fool_ or _reckless_ or...something!"  
"Well if this is enough to bother you, I won't say anything."

Severus chuckled quietly before continuing his meal.

"I'm a Slytherin. **_You've been swapping spit with a Slytherin_**!" Severus began to cough and turned away from the table. Oddie at this point was only trying to get any sort of reaction out of Minerva.

Minerva only blinked in slight surprise at Oddie before turning back to her meal.

"Uh... I-"  
"Oddie." Minerva stated. "Let's just eat for now."

For the rest of the meal, Minerva was surprisingly accepting of all the random facts that Oddie spewed forth about herself. Facts both silly or serious. Facts such as that she would rather mix her mash potatoes and gravy together rather than pour the gravy on top or keep them seperated and also how she always wanted to skydive but no one would ever go with her. She talked about Ben and their adventures together.

Sometime through her diatribe of stories Oddie began to think about how things used to be growing up with Albus and Nick. There at that table memories began to speed to the forefront of her mind and the memories leaped out of her mouth as fast as they appeared. Severus and Minerva were amused by the countless stories that she had. Severus however tried to focus on the real reason he wanted the three of them together. There was something they needed to discuss.

"**And then Nicholas jumped from the top of the willow and**-!"  
"Oddie." Severus cut in solemnly.  
"Hm? What is it Sev?" Oddie's excitement quickly died down when she realized how serious Severus was.  
"I wanted...I wanted to know what triggered your...your... and why you were..."

"Severus I've never heard you so flustered." Minerva stated calmly, but was equally curious. Severus stared at Oddie who sat silently staring down at her wine glass. Minutes of complete silence passed until Oddie shook her head slightly and looked up at her two colleagues that watched her apprehensively.

"I... I've made many mistakes in my lifetime Severus." Oddie began only slightly above a whisper. "I may have always been physically fit, but even Albus knows how weak I've become metally over time." Oddie glanced nervously in Minerva's direction. "I don't mean I'm crazy or anything, just not so... in control at times."

"All these years, Sev... I don't think you'll understand how much it affects someone. I've tried distracting myself. Traveling the world, making a bucket list that seemed to never end, falling in love, and so on. Days seemed to turn into minutes and seconds turned to days."

"I've been alive for so long and lost so much. I lived with blood on my hands from the wars and guilt in my gut from weakness. I've lived tortured by all this. I am in no way proud of what I've done or achieved, but I am satisfied for some twisted reason. I feel I deserve everything that has happened to me. I have the firm belief that all happens for a reason and I am satisfied by that."

"I went to... well Albus forced me to go through therapy sessions at St. Mungos before coming here to teach. I used to be so resilient to all sorts of pain you know. I, for the most part, still am. It's just... my eyes. Something about my eyes."

Severus cut in quietly. "From when Sophie...?"

"Perhaps." Oddie replied quietly.  
"What mistakes were you speaking of?" Guilt flashed in Oddie's eyes before looking back down.  
"I'd rather not talk about them at the moment. I will tell you Severus... Minerva. Just... not now."

Severus and Minerva nodded in aquience. Minerva didn't know what to do with this information.

_'The woman obviously has had a harsh life. If there were anything I could do for her..._'

Minerva shook her head and charmed the table clean. The party of three stood.

"We should go after Quirrel tonight Oddie."  
"Sure thing Sev." Oddie replied quietly. "I'll meet you here during our usual patrol time." Severus nodded as he dismissed the table and chairs while Oddie and Minerva left the classroom to end up going to Minerva's office.

While Minerva set about grading paperwork and putting project ideas together, Oddie went about the room snooping and shifting through papers and baubles. A couple of hours passed of paper shuffling and the sound of a quill scratching against paper. Oddie began to get edgy. She needed to do something, anything to satisfy her bored mind.

With a heavy sigh Oddie plopped down into the chair that sat on the other side of Minerva's desk. Silently, Oddie stared at Minerva as she went through paperwork and files, purposefully trying to make her uncomfortable.  
Minerva sucessfully ignored the piercing stare for the first few minutes, but sighed in irritation as she felt herself become more and more self conscious over time.

"**What is it Oddie**?" Minerva snapped.  
"Nothing, I just can't get over how beautiful you are." Minerva rolled her eyes in response as she tried to return to her paper work.  
"Is it always going to be like this or is it like this because of what I've told you about myself?"  
"I don't know what you are referring to. What is 'this'?" Minerva replied chastely.

"_Us_, Minerva. Are we still...?"  
"Still what? I don't recall being anything." Oddie shook her head slightly.  
"You're not really going to do this again are you?"  
"_Do_ what?" Oddie sighed heavily before pushing herself up from the chair and pulling it around Minerva's large oak desk. She plopped back down into the seat, leaning slightly forward towards Minerva.

"You know exactly what I'm speaking about Minerva. Is it... my age?" Minerva scoffed before focusing once again on her paperwork. Oddie shook her head before leaning in closer to Minerva's ear. "Is it... my dark muddled past?" Minerva made no reply except for a slight shiver that was barely noticed by the white clad professor. "Ah I see. It's because I'm a Slytherin isn't it?" Oddie whispered humorously as she began to softly run the end of her nose against Minerva's ear before nibbling and sucking lightly on her earlobe. Minerva gasped quietly before leaning away from Oddie.

"Oddie, everything is fine between us. I merely need to get all this paperwork done by today." Minerva huffed, flustered. Oddie shook her head stubbornly.  
"Finish it later Minerva." Oddie stood and pulled out Minerva's large chair then brought Minerva up to her feet.  
"Now is not the time for this Oddie." Oddie chuckled deeply before pulling Minerva into a tight embrace and nuzzled into the crook of Minerva's neck.

"It will always be time for this, Minerva." Oddie countered cheekily as she inhaled Minerva's scent once again.

Without warning Oddie lifted Minerva up causing a gasp of surprise to escape her. Oddie gently sat Minerva atop her desk and gradually began to push her down onto her back. Minerva stared back up at Oddie, who's usual bright blue eyes were now darkened with lust and need.

"Minerva I-"

Minerva quickly pulled Oddie down to her and sealed their lips. She didn't know why this seemed so exciting to her. Perhaps it was because her door was unlocked and the window was open or it was because the edge of her own desk dug into her lower back, but either way she felt like her blood was boiling as it coursed through her and her heart was pounding.

Their lips and tongues danced hungrily before Oddie drew back to begin sucking roughly at Minerva's neck. Minerva's gasps and moans began to resonate through the room. Her arms and legs wrapped around Oddie's form as Oddie firmly held onto Minerva's hips to keep her in place. Oddie sucked roughly down Minerva's neck, leaving blueish, purple marks in her wake. She then began to pull at Minerva's robes. Oddie grunted in frustration before she just vanished Minerva's robes away.

Minerva groaned deeply when she felt a breeze rush over her. Oddie pulled away from Minerva's mostly exposed form. Oddie's breath caught in her throat when she took in the sight that lay before her. Minerva lay there in black lace underwear. Oddie ran a finger from the nape of Minerva's neck down to right below her belly button. Minerva shivered slightly before reaching to Oddie's hands to draw Oddie's attention.

"As much as I would love to, this truly isn't the place for it." Minerva spoke in an embarassed manner due to her indirectly admitting that she wanted more than this. Oddie grinned before she snapped her fingers bringing Minerva's robes back.

"I agree Min." Minerva huffed as she began to stand. Oddie stepped back and pulled her into her arms once again before firmly kissing her on the lips successfully taking her breath away. Oddie then moved away from her quickly and chuckled in triumph.

"I'm going to go speak with Sev for a bit. I'll see you later." Before Minerva could respond, Oddie was out the door. Minerva shook her head before she began to organize her papers that became slightly ruffled by their intimacy.

'The woman is always bouncing around from one thing to another, much like a rabbit.' Minerva hummed in thought. 'A basilisk at heart though hm?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oddie waited out a few more hours strolling around the school grounds and talking with Severus, satisfied with leaving Minerva in peace to finish her paperwork.

"Are you alright?" Oddie asked the now silent Severus.  
"Yes. I just... I fear I was a bit too forward earlier. Passed even my usual levels of forwardness to a point that I may have even come off as rude to you."  
"Really? I disagree. You seemed more concerned than anything, but please we have discussed my life more than enough for my own liking, let us discuss...uh, how about Quirrel's motives?"

Severus smiled slightly before giving his opinion.

"Perhaps he fears what comes after death so much so that he merely wants to keep living."  
"Is that truly what you believe Sev?"  
"Yes, why? Do you have a better idea?" Oddie stopped in place and glanced up at the Womping Willow that they were beginning to pass.

"I have my suspicions, but we can merely pray that I am wrong."  
"What exactly do you believe will occur?" Severus asked anxiously. Oddie only shook her head in response before walking again, Severus soon catched up and fell into step with her once more.

'What ever she thinks the stone is for certainly seems to frighten her.' Severus thought to himself nervously, trying to come up with any solution and reason for such fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oddie looked down a moonlit hall as billowing purple robes turned the corner. She moved forward with Severus close behind. Her pace quicked around the corner and in a flash, Severus had Quirrel pushed up against the wall, his hands gripping into the front of Quirrel's robes to hold him in place.

Oddie watched, most entertained, as Severus began to harass Professor Quirrel.

"Severus, I-I-" Quirrel began, but was quickly cut off by Severus, who's voice was low and threatening.  
"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrel."

Oddie watched in happy amusement as a young man moved around Severus and Quirrel while holding up a sheer cloth.

'So he gave him that damned cloak hm?' Oddie chuckled to herself quietly.

From under his invisibility cloak, Harry moved around the quarreling professors.

"I d-don't know w-what you mean."  
"You know perfectly well what I mean." Severus was about to continue threatening Quirrel when he got this sneaking suspicion that someone was standing right next to him watching, someone who wasn't Oddie. Cautiously, he reached out in Oddie's direction. Harry quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his breathing and stepped back quietly bumping into Oddie, who in turn trained her features as to not react to it. She looked at Severus with a raised brow. Severus looked at her for a moment before his head snapped back Quirrel.

Severus knew that he wasn't imagining things and silently cursed the invisible interloper, whoever it was. Severus raised a finger at Quirrel's shivering form while Harry slowly turned around to look up into shining blue orbs who's aquamarine hues danced with mirth.

"We'll have another little chat soon. When you've had time to decide where your _loyalties_ lie." Severus stated silkily with an almost sinister undertone.

At that moment Argus Filch, the Hogwarts groundskeeper, rounded the corner with a broken lamp in his hand and a lit one in the other.

"Professors. I found this in the restricted section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed."

Severus and Quirrel looked at eachother before racing off towards the library with Filch following behind.

"Wait in that room till things calm down Harry." Oddie whispered pointing to a door at the dead end of the hall that they were in before walking in the direction of the library.  
"Wait Professor!" Harry's muffled voice called out to her. Oddie stopped to look back at Harry.  
"How is it you see me?" Oddie only chuckled quietly in response before walking away again.  
"Something I learned over the years." She whispered over her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oddie walked into the library to see Severus, Quirrel, and Filch bickering about there being no evidence nor trace of anything for them to go off on.

"Ah P-professor F-F-Fontaine, have y-you an idea of w-w-who might've c-come here?" Quirrel spoke with a hint of malice in his voice which it seemed that only Oddie noticed.  
"Not a clue." Oddie replied with no emotion. She clasped her hands behind her back to prevent herself from wringing them. Quirrel frowned ever so slightly before returning his usual shy smile to his face.

"It would seem that there isn't much we can do then." Quirrel stated in a rush before promptly leaving the library. Severus stopped himself from giving chase as to not arouse suspicion.

He merely glared after Quirrel's dissappearing form. Filch feeling the dark energy emanating off of the black cloaked professor, excused himself to go continue his night patrol.

Severus looked to Oddie who merely shrugged in response. He shook his head silently.

"I'm going to return to my rooms now. Goodnight Oddie. Perhaps we can catch him in the act when classes pick up again."  
"Ofcourse Sev." Oddie watched as Severus left the library and waited a few more minutes before going back to the room that she pointed out to Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oddie walked in to see Ron and Harry conversing in front of the mirror.

"There. You see them, don't you? My par-" Harry began but was cut off by Ron.

"That's me! Only I'm Head Boy. And I'm holding the Quidditch Cup. And bloody hell! I'm Quidditch captain too!" Harry leaned forward into the mirror's view, but only saw him and Ron. "I look good. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?" Oddie almost face palmed at Ron's tactlessness.

"How can it? Both my parents are dead." Oddie sighed quietly as a wave of guilt and nausea hit her. She slowly and quietly moved behind one of the pillars in the room, continuing to watch over Harry even after Ron took his leave.

Surprisingly hours passed, as Harry sat cross legged in front of the mirror. Oddie timed the kid and wondered how such a young boy could torture himself so, by staring at mere ghosts of his parents.

Soon enough, even Dumbledore grew worried and appeared in the very room silently. He glanced in Oddie's direction before walking forward towards Harry.

"_Still _here, Harry?" Albus stated causing Harry to rush to his feet. "I see that you," Albus continued, "like so many before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realized what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on Earth would look into the mirror and only see himself exactly as he is."

"So then it shows us what we want. Whatever we want." Harry replied.

"Yes. And no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, Harry, who have never known your family you see them standing beside you." Albus placed an arm around Harry's shoulders as if to comfort him.

"But remember this Harry: This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it. Even gone mad. That is why tomorrow, it will be moved to a new home. And I must ask you... not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams Harry, and forget to live..._ isn't that right Professor Fontaine_?"

Oddie sighed quietly before stepping out from behind the pillar she waited at and approached Harry and Dumbledore.

"Professor," Harry addressed Albus, not the least surprised that Oddie had been there, "I understand, but, if I may ask, what do you see in the mirror?"  
Albus looked into the mirror and smiled sadly.

"A nice pair of socks." Albus whispered and smiled down at Harry. Harry looked at him oddly, but did not question him. He then turned to Oddie and looked at her expectantly. Oddie sighed quietly before looking into the mirror.

There her gaze was met with a mismatched piercing one. One eye a dark black reminding Oddie of an endless void and the other a bright yellow showing that it's owner was nowhere near human. A dark haired, pale man in a clean cut gray suit stood staring back at her. A slow grin appeared on his face as he ran a hand through his already combed back black hair. He nodded silently and Oddie returned the gesture. Oddie then turned away to look back at Harry.

"I see... an old friend." Oddie looked back to the mirror and stared into the piercing eyes of the man. She only partially heard Albus shoo Harry out of the room with one last warning before returning to her side. She jolted upward when she felt Albus lay a hand on her shoulder.

"He is still there." Albus stated matter of factly.  
"I bet he's as pissed about this as I am." Oddie replied. Albus chuckled lightly.  
"Well you are preventing him from doing his job and to be outsmarted by a mortal, not once but twice must ruffle his feathers." Oddie rolled her eyes in irritation.

"It is almost as if he made it his life goal to take everyone I've held dear to me just to spite me. Do you know how many medical procedures I've been through with Ben just to see the man standing in the corner of the room grinning at me?"  
"The boy is certainly quite the fighter isn't he?" Albus stated candidly. Oddie sighed quietly.  
"Yes... yes he is. He's quite strong for someone is such a state." Albus hummed in agreement before leading the way out of the room.

_'To keep Death at bay for so long... The boy is a miracle in of himself._' Oddie thought to herself solemnly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After having a debate on the better dessert of flan or lemon sherbert and escorting Albus back to his rooms, Oddie now stood in front of Minerva's door in a white wife beater and gray sweatpants. She raised her hand to knock, but paused.

_'Maybe..._'

Oddie's hand wrapped around the knob of the door and pushed it open. Wicked delight coursed through her as she walked in, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Minerva was already asleep in bed laying on her side, her quiet breaths the only thing filling the room with exception of the occassional crackle and pop of the firewood in her fireplace.

Oddie walked up quietly to Minerva's bedside and spent a few moments just to admire her. The fire that lit the room caused her skin to seem iridescent and blushing, reminding Oddie of a pink pearl. Her hair was down with it's long wavy dark brown and graying curls framing her face, twisting and turning around her shoulders and bodice, yet leaving her neck exposed. Deep rooted dominance made Oddie grin as she stared at the hickey bruises that lined Minerva's neck.

Oddie eyed the book that was loosely held in Minerva's hand and realized that she also still had her glasses on. She slowly removed these items so that Minerva could be more comfortable as she slept.

_'I hope you were not just waiting on me, my dear_.'

Oddie reached down to move a few stray strands away from Minerva's face before moving around the bed to slowly take a seat on the other side. There she removed her black and white sneakers before standing again, only to to pull away the covers to lay next to Minerva. Oddie pulled the lush blanket over the both of them before bringing Minerva flush against her so that she could nuzzle into the back of Minerva's neck. Minerva only mumbled in her sleep and relaxed further into Oddie's embrace. Oddie inhaled Minerva's scent before releasing a content sigh and falling into a deep slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N : I'm sorry this took so long to be put up, but have no fear, I am back from my lil vacay XD Thank you for being patient with this story.


	15. Undermining Authority

A few weeks passed and it wasn't long before the halls of Hogwarts were once again brimming with students. Oddie sat in the library with Harry and Ron during their lunch break on their day back whilst Hermione went in search of a book that they needed.

Harry looked shyly towards Oddie as she stared forward blankly, leaning her head on her hand. Unbeknownst to Harry she was merely thinking about Minerva and how close they've become lately. She was elated of course, but something was bothering her.

_'Is someone targeting the woman or not...?_' Nothing threatened Minerva's safety as of late. Oddie suspected something to happened over the break, but nothing out of the ordinary did causing Oddie to be unsure whether she should be happy or even more cautious than before. In thought, she settled for the latter.

_'Better safe than sorry I suppose.' _

"Professor?" Harry called quietly. It took Oddie a moment to realize that Harry was addressing her. She hummed in thought quietly before looking down at him.

"Yes, Harry?"  
"What's the matter?" Oddie couldn't help but smile at his concern.  
"I'm quite alright; nothing for you to worry about." Harry was about to argue against that, but Hermione returned at that moment.

"I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid?" Hermione stated slightly frustrated with herself. She slammed down a large book on table, nearly crushing Harry's hand, but Oddie was able to move his hand out of the way in time. Harry nodded in thanks before turning to pay attention to Hermione.

"I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."  
"This is light?" Ron questioned mockingly.  
Hermione glared up at him for a moment before beginning to open up the large leather wound book before her. She began to quickly flip through several pages before she gasped quietly at her find.

"Of course! Here it is." Hermione pointed at the small curving ink scripted words on one of the pages in the book and began to read out what she found.

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the _Sorcerer's Stone_." Hermione read emphasizing the word's 'Sorcerer's Stone' as if it were the most obvious thing known to man.

"The what?" Ron and Harry questioned in unison.  
"_Honestly,_ don't you two read?" Hermione asked with a slight hint of humor before she continued on. "The Sorcerer's stone is a legendary stone with astonishing powers. It'll transform any metal to pure gold," Oddie snorted remembering all the times she bugged Nick to turn all her saved up pennies into gold and melt them into gold coins that she could blow off in Diagon Alley. He, of course, always refused. Oddie then realized that the three kids were watching her closely. Oddie merely grinned and nodded for Hermione to continue.

"...and produces the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal."  
"Immortal?" Ron asked, amazed.  
"It means you'll never die." Hermione added nonchalantly.  
"I know what it means!" Ron hastened to reply, not wanting to be topped by Hermione's usual wit.  
"Shh." Harry chastised to hurry the moment along. Hermione then continued to read off of the page.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel. The noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 315th birthday." Harry and Ron looked at each other incredulously while Oddie only chuckled quietly.

"**That's** what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. **That's** what's under the trap door. _The Sorcerer's Stone_." The trio began to stare at one another as if they were having a secret and silent conversation. Oddie began to chuckle quietly when they all turned to look at her.

"Something I can do to help guys?"  
"Well not really professor, but what other professors could've seen me do you think?" Harry asked quietly.  
"Hmm...the only ones who should be able to see you is Albus and myself, however, I do not suggest bringing that cloak Harry, sure you might get caught without it, but the consequences shouldn't be too bad versus the chances of the cloak being confiscated."  
"We...never said that we were going anywhere Professor... I was just curious." Harry stated nervously.  
"Well _of course _not!" Oddie chuckled out before before lightly clapping a hand on Harry's back and beginning to stand. "Happy adventures you three... and be careful." Oddie stated happily before leaving the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Oddie sat on the edge of Minerva's bed still dressed in her usual suit. Minerva was busying herself with unraveling her hair from it's usual tight bun. She was already in her dark red night gown. Minerva looked at Oddie curiously as she fussed over a small tangle in her hair.

"Are you not getting changed?" Minerva questioned.  
Oddie smiled silently before shaking her head. Oddie lifted a gloved finger and after a few moments pointed at the door. Right as Oddie pointed at the door, a furious knocking began to sound upon it from the other side. Minerva sighed before charming her hair back into a bun.

"Is that Severus?" Minerva asked as she fetched her night cap. Oddie frowned slightly.  
"He_ knocks _for you? The man just waltzes into my room without a care." Minerva rolled her eyes slightly before reaching out for the doorknob.

"I don't know who it is Min." Minerva's hand stilled on the doorknob.

"Then how did you-?"  
"Call it intuition." Oddie replied cheekily.  
Minerva eyed Oddie suspiciously as she straightened her back and trained her features before pulling the door open. Oddie edged out of view, but not out of earshot.

Draco Malfoy stood on the other side of the door looking frantic, yet held a conniving glimmer in his eyes.

"Professor! **Potter** and his gang of_ Gryffindors _are up past curfew! I thought that the best thing that I could do for the_**betterment**_and _**fairness**_ of the other students would be to bring this matter **straight** to you." Oddie rolled her eyes at the young Slytherin's fake innocence.

_'We used to be a rather noble house back in the day... Now it's just filled to the brim with kids like him_.' Oddie thought sullenly to himself. _'Ambition... Bettering oneself... We used to do that without lies and tricks_.' Oddie shook herself from her thoughts when Minerva called to her.

"Let us go Oddie." Was all Minerva said as she followed Draco away from the room. Oddie jogged to catch up with them after she set up locking charms on Minerva's bedroom, the whole time trying to figure out ways to weasel the trio out of the mess they've gotten into.

The three of them waited by the school's main entrance for the three trouble makers to show up. Oddie glanced nervously at Minerva, knowing that the woman was inwardly fuming. She was a prideful Gryffindor through and through, so having to deduct points from her own house was quite the pain in her ass.

Oddie contemplated sending her patronus to warn the kids and guide them to a different entrance into the castle, but knew that that would only make matters worse, one, if it startled them and two, if Minerva found out... Her patronus after all wasn't quite discreet.

Oddie was about to attempt placating Minerva and convince her that Draco was only trying to cause trouble when the sound of 3 rather distinct voices began to echo through the entrance hall. Oddie sighed inwardly as she almost felt Minerva's disappointment radiate from her in waves.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. Told me so the first time I ever met him." Harry's small voice stated almost excitedly.  
"And worse Malfoy knows." Ron replied annoyed.  
"I don't understand. Is that bad?" Harry asked, as they approached, not noticing their angered head of house watching them.  
"It's bad." Ron stated anxiously as he turned to see Minerva, Oddie, and Draco Malfoy waiting for them.

"_Good Evening_." Minerva stated condescendingly, showing her obvious disappointment in them.

The walk over to Minerva''s classroom was a tense and silent one. Oddie found Draco's grinning at that point unbearable and barely kept herself from giving him a wedgie just to spite the boy.

When they finally made it to Minerva's classroom, Oddie walked around her desk to stand a little behind Minerva as the scolding commenced.

"Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_... gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, **50** points will be taken." The trio looked at each other in shock.

"_**50?!**__" _Harry shot back in childish outrage. Minerva's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.  
"**Each**." She shot back, irritated with Harry's cheek. Oddie chose that moment to try and calm her down, to shift her irritation towards her in order to save the kids from the brunt of the scolding.

"Min, don't you think that's a bit harsh for such a small offense? I'm sure they didn't do anything horrible; they're good kids." Minerva's strict stare snapped around to Oddie.

"I don't recall_ you _suddenly becoming the Head of Gryffindor. Last_ I_ checked _you_ were a**_ Slytherin_**. I will not be told by a _snake_ how to discipline my own students!" Oddie hummed to herself in oddly placed shock before nodding to Minerva.

"Understood, Professor McGonagall." Oddie stated emptily before turning away and throwing the trio an apologetic glance only to find them doing the same to her, which brought slight amusement back into Oddie's eyes. Minerva's trained features kept her from flinching at Oddie addressing her by her last name. She didn't realize until now how long it had been since Oddie even thought to call her that. She would always call her 'Min' around professors and students, even ventured to continue to call her 'Minnie' behind closed doors. Minerva found deep satisfaction in herself every time Oddie would address her as such; the sudden cold change almost made her head spin and her chest ache.

Draco continued to grin cockily at the trio and his actions did not go unnoticed by Minerva as she turned back to the students.

"And to ensure it from happening again, all _four_ of you will receive detention." Minerva stated, satisfied with the fairness of the punishment.  
Draco's grin quickly vanished as he deadpanned before stepping forward towards Minerva.  
"Excuse me professor... I thought I heard you wrong. I thought you said the _four_ of us." Oddie wrestled against laughing in a frustrated reverie as Minerva replied.

"_No_, you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. You see, honorable as your intentions were, you _too_ were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

Harry smirked in minor triumph at Malfoy as he glared back at him. The children were soon dismissed to their dorm rooms and reminded that their detention would be taking place the next night.

Minerva and Oddie stood in the room silently. Oddie stared off to the side, deep in thought before looking back to Minerva when she heard her sigh.

"You would be wise to not try to undermine my authority again Oddie." Minerva stated as she turned to looked at Oddie and held back a small gasp when she noticed how dull her usual bright eyes were. Minerva frowned slightly before opening her mouth to speak, but Oddie spoke up first.

"I understand. I was in the wrong Professor. Let us get back though, it's already late and there are classes tomorrow." Oddie proceeded to walk out of the classroom, holding a candle aloft to light the way. With a quiet huff, Minerva followed. They walked in silence all the way back to Minerva's room. Oddie undid the locking charms and opened the door while stepping aside so that Minerva could enter first. Minerva walked into the room and removed her cap. She walked over to her mirror and noticed in the reflection that Oddie still stood outside her room, looking sideways at the door frame.

"Well? Come inside." Minerva stated impatiently as she began to bring down her hair. Oddie watched her for a few moments before reaching out to the door knob. When her hand grasped it, she looked back to Minerva who watched her curiously and closely.

"I'm afraid this_ snake _just remembered that she has some paperwork to finish before tomorrow. Apologies." Without another word, Oddie shut the door completely and placed protective charms upon it, before silently leaving.

Minerva gaped slightly and didn't know how long she had been staring at the closed door.

'_Snake_...' Minerva's eyes widened slightly at her own rashness. _'I called her that didn't I...?_' Minerva sighed before returning to fussing with her hair and preparing for bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oddie found herself wandering the halls and ultimately at Severus' door. Oddie chuckled emptily to herself before quickly unlocking it and rushing inside before Severus was the wiser. She looked about to find Severus still at his desk working on papers.

"You wouldn't have to stay up so late if you just didn't assign so much, you know?" Severus wasn't quite surprised to hear Oddie's voice even at this time of night. He looked up into Oddie's newly dull eyes and sighed quietly before returning to his paperwork.

"The sofa is free as usual... when you have your little spats." Severus stated, the last part mainly to himself, but it didn't escape Oddie. She chuckled quietly before hopping onto the sofa. "The woman is too prideful Sev!" Oddie called out into the room as she began to lay into a comfortable position then promptly fell asleep.

Severus stayed up for a couple more hours before finally finishing his work. Severus sighed before standing to retire for the rest of the night. He spotted Oddie out cold on the couch. She laid on her side and was still in her suit. He noted in his mind to inquire of her what happened this time in the morning when he was to wake her. He sought out an extra blanket that she could use. He threw it over her quietly and with a small smirk, he turned to go to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry about the late update! I meant to update this last night, but fell asleep while editing it. ;p Mah bad.


	16. Apologies

Hey guys,

Sorry for this story taking awhile to update. A lot has been going on lately but I can promise you that a chapter will be up tomorrow :) Thank you for your patience.

~ Harlow


	17. The Dark Forest

Oddie's morning was uneventful to say the least. She currently sat on the couch of Severus' personal rooms in some sweats and a medium sized towel around her head. Oddie began to ruffle her hair repeatedly to dry it off. Severus sat on a cushion nearby waiting for Oddie to finish up so that they could go down to breakfast. He glanced over his newspaper when Oddie suddenly became rather quiet. Oddie sat completely still. Her elbows were on her knees while her chin was held up in one of her hands. Her brows were knit together as if she were upset while in thought. Severus' brow rose in curiosity as he chose to speak up.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked quietly.  
"She called me a snake." Oddie grumbled childishly. Severus chuckled quietly. "Well you are."  
"You weren't there Sev!" Oddie whined again. "It was the way she said it! As if I were some sort of bug underneath her heel."  
"As you said last night, she is a proud woman... A proud _Gryffindor_ to boot."  
Oddie sighed quietly before standing.

"Well let's go Sev."  
"You're going like that?" Severus asked as he put the Daily Prophet down. Oddie only hummed in response causing Severus to shake his head.  
"There's still a dress code."  
"Al won't mind Sev." Oddie shot back before beginning to walk towards the door. Severus side stepped so as to block her way.  
"The students won't take you seriously dressed like that." Severus stated in a voice that allowed no argument. Oddie only stared at him in slight surprise before shaking her head and chuckling.

"Fine, fine, Sev. I'll meet you in the Hall when I've finished getting ready." Severus nodded as he turned to open his door for her. Once in the hallway, the two professors went their separate ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minerva stood in front of Oddie's door unsure of whether she should knock or avoid the woman for the rest of the day. She shook her head slightly wondering if she should even apologize for what she said. In a way, she was in the right. It almost seemed as if Oddie was trying to use the affection between them to manipulate the students' punishments.

_'Perhaps calling her a snake was still a bit much..._' Minerva thought to herself as she placed a fist to the door. She knocked twice quietly. She scowled from her own meekness and knocked twice again, but louder and harder. She straightened her stance and smirked a bit in her own confidence to get everything between them sorted out.

Minerva waited as a couple minutes of utter silence passed. She rose a quizzical brow before moving to knock once more and again, no answer. Disgruntled, Minerva began to speak.

"I know you may be upset from last night, but all this is really unnecessary don't you think? You're acting like a child who got scolded. Now come out here so that we can go down to breakfast."

Silence met her statement. With an irritated sigh, Minerva began again.

"Is it an apology you want?" Minerva waited a moment before continuing. "Well, you aren't going to get one from me."

"Well of course not. You are one of the most stubborn gals I have ever met."

Minerva whirled around to come face to face with Oddie herself. They were so close. Minerva was dumbfounded as to how she didn't even feel her presence.

_'The woman is like a ghost_.' Minerva thought to herself as she gathered herself once more. _'She certainly looks the part_.'

Oddie chuckled before opening the door to her room and walking inside. Minerva followed without a word and shut the door behind her before she took a seat upon Oddie's bed. Looking around, Minerva thought the room seemed empty somehow. Everything was where it should be and the bed was perfectly made.

_'Perhaps it is because we have been spending our nights together_.' Minerva hummed in thought for a moment. _'Perhaps more than just nights_...'

Minerva looked up to see that Oddie was staring rather unabashedly at her. Minerva couldn't help the slight blush that tinted her features. She could never help it if Oddie was staring at her so openly especially when others were around. Oddie smiled smugly before going to her wardrobe to pick out a suit.

"Why don't you just charm your clothes on?" Minerva found herself asking.  
"I like getting dressed this way. Far more exciting." With her back to Minerva, Oddie suddenly began to take off her sweat shirt. Minerva's eyes widened slightly before she looked away.

Oddie chanced a look over her shoulder and chuckled.

"I must be losing my touch if you find those shelves of books far more interesting than me Minnie." Minerva perked up slightly at the nickname and slowly turned back to Oddie. Her back was once again to Minerva as she removed her sweat pants. Oddie stood there in a black sports bra and boy shorts underwear. Minerva couldn't help her eyes from raking over Oddie's taut form. She was slim, but the obvious muscles that littered her body were subtle, yet threatening. Minerva's eyes were drawn to what seemed like green etchings wrapped around her left leg and moving up her body to wrap around her torso.

"What is that?" Minerva asked quietly. Oddie looked over her shoulder baffled.

_'I really must be losing my touch_.' Oddie thought to herself amused. "What is what Min?" Oddie asked carefully.  
"Those markings on your body." Oddie looked confused at first but soon relaxed.  
"Ah... It's merely a tattoo Min."  
"Yes, yes, anyone could see that, but what is it?"  
"A snake of course." Oddie began to put on her white suit pants and dress shirt.  
"Speaking of snakes Oddie... What I said..."  
"Never mind it Min. I don't expect an apology from you. I don't really want one. Do you know how sexy you look when you get feisty by the way? You're delectable."

Minerva stayed silent. She knew exactly what Oddie was trying to do. Excite her in some outlandish way then walk away as if nothing happened. It was as if they were dancing around each other once again but in a more sexual way. Minerva reddened at the thought.

"What are you thinking about Min?" Minerva looked up into smiling blue eyes. They were always so clear when she was in a happy mood. Minerva always found it fascinating how she could almost see her reflection in them. Minerva's eyes widened slightly when she realized how close they were.

"I was thinking about us." Minerva returned refusing to put distance between them.  
"What about us?" Oddie asked softly, amusement clear in her voice. Minerva didn't know how to say it out loud. She didn't know how to say that she wanted more. A bout of self consciousness struck her along with shock.

_'What if she doesn't want more than this?_' Minerva thought to herself. Oddie saw the doubt in her eyes and chuckled softly before leaning forward towards her. At first Minerva thought Oddie was just going to kiss her and frowned slightly causing Oddie to almost grin. As if ducking and diving, Oddie's lips were suddenly at Minerva's ear.

"I recall us agreeing that we would wait until the time was right." Oddie whispered with a small smile before moving away and backing up so as to give Minerva some room. Minerva's eyes widened as Oddie began to hold out a hand to help her up from the bed. She was in her crisp and clean white suit and looked as dashing as she always did. The woman seemed to be taking her breath away more and more easily over time; Minerva somehow felt that she had a similar effect on Oddie. She noticed that Oddie's knees would shake a bit whenever she was simply taken by her presence. They would look as if they would give at any moment.

With a shake of the head, Minerva reached out for Oddie's hand and stood up.

_'I wonder if the woman can read minds..._' Minerva stated with a small pout. Oddie chuckled at just the right moment to cause Minerva to turn towards her in shock.

"Can you?" The look, similar to horror, on Minerva's face caused Oddie to just break into fits of laughter on their way to the Great Hall. Only at times able to squeeze out a choppy sentences and fragmented thoughts.

By the time she got Minerva to her seat she was only chuckling.

"What were you thinking about Min?" Oddie whispered to Minerva as she pulled out her seat for her.  
"Never mind it. I've come to the conclusion that the answer to my question is no." Minerva returned clearly unamused.  
"What if said assumption is incorrect?" Oddie returned smiling.  
"Then Merlin help us all." Oddie's eyes widened before clouding over in confusion.  
"Now I really want to know." Oddie said before tapping her chin and grinning at Minerva. When Oddie realized that Minerva was not giving her any leeway on the matter, Oddie only shrugged and walked to her seat, smiling as she always did.

Severus looked at her then back at Minerva who was picking at her food and speaking with Dumbledore.

"I see you two have made up."  
"Don't we always Sev?" Oddie replied cheerily. "Minerva seemed worried about something concerning me though."  
"Which would be?" Severus asked curiously.  
"I don't know... She refused to tell." Oddie stated wistfully before smiling out towards the students and beginning her meal.  
Severus looked at her oddly before throwing the thought to the back of his mind for further picking. He looked down at his plate. Toast with pancakes and pumpkin juice to go with it. Not bad he supposed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A pity they let the old punishments die. Was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons." Argus Filch, the Hogwarts Groundskeeper, stated in hopes to frighten the students as he escorted them to Hagrid's Hut for their detention that night. Oddie merely scoffed at the absurd claim. "God, I miss the screaming..." Filch continued in mock sadness. Or rather what Oddie thought was mockery. She watched the man closely as she lagged slightly behind. She was weary of the man. She hasn't known him for long nor has she ever really interacted with him, but there was something about the man that struck her as odd. Her uneasiness around him didn't go unnoticed by Harry, he however chose to say nothing.

As they neared Hagrid's Hut, the large burly man himself exited it, armed with a crossbow. Oddie chuckled quietly but made no comment, knowing that at times such a weapon was necessary.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest." Oddie found it odd that Albus would let such a punishment pass, but she supposed that the man knew that she would tag along for the sake of the children. Oddie didn't think that Minerva even knew that the punishment was to go into the Dark Forest or else she would be against the whole idea.

Once they were closer, Oddie and the rest of the group noticed Hagrid's sad demeanor and sniffling. Filch was the first to comment on it.

"Oh, good God man, you're not still on about that dragon, are you?" Filch asked condescendingly. Oddie raised a brow.  
"I'm sure if Ms. Norris was taken away from you, you'd feel something similar Filch." Oddie couldn't help herself from defending the friendly giant, knowing that the man has been a loyal companion to Albus for years. Filch stared at Oddie in slight shock as if he was just noticing her presence. The expression the man wore almost looked scared yet mystified at the same time. Oddie chose to ignore it and turned her attention to Hagrid instead.

"Norbert's gone." Hagrid stated sadly, his voice shaking as he addressed the confused trio. "Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony." Oddie was on Hagrid's side when this decision took place. A dragon... at Hogwarts? That would've been awesome, but of course, ever wise Albus foresaw all the things that could go wrong from harboring a dragon on school grounds.

_'As if a large 3 headed beast were something to turn your nose at..._' Oddie thought as scratched the side of her head.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hermione offered wisely.  
"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?" The big hearted giant's adoration for creatures of every shape and size was quite admirable to Oddie. "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all..." Filch rolled his eyes at this before butting in.

"Oh for God's sake, pull yourself together man. You're going into the Dark Forest. Got to have your wits about ya..."

"The Forest?" Draco spoke up shocked about the idea. "I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And..and there are..." In the distance a wolf howl could be heard coming from the forest. Oddie almost laughed at the perfect timing. "Werewolves." The blonde boy finished.

"Oh there's more than werewolves in those trees lad. You could be sure of that." Filch stated with a creepy yet satisfied smile. Oddie stayed silent, as she couldn't counter that saying it wasn't true, since he was right after all. "Nighty-night." Filch stated before taking his leave.  
"Right. Let's go." Hagrid said quietly before turning to lead the group into the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was in his classroom cleaning up after potions made from the last class when he heard his door open and close. He looked behind himself to see Minerva striding towards him. Severus braced himself for either a scolding of some sort or a rant, but continued to busy himself with his cleaning.

"Severus?"  
"Hm?"  
"About Oddie... Do you... do you think she can read minds?"  
"There are some strong Legilimens out there who can so I suppose that it is not impossible if you consider how long she's been alive."  
"I didn't even consider that..." Minerva mumbled. "Do you think that she has always used it?"  
"I don't even know if she's a Legilimency user Minerva. I can only assume that she learned the art over the years... but there is a chance, knowing her, that she might never have had the patience to even learn it."

Minerva tutted quietly before taking a seat at one of the student desks.

"Have you seen her? I can't find her anywhere." Severus looked at her oddly before quickly turning back to his cleaning.  
"You don't know...? She didn't tell you?"  
"Didn't tell me what?"  
"She's with the students for their detention. She claimed that she wanted to secure their safety."

Minerva snorted. "Their safety? Mopping halls and sweeping dust?" Severus paused in his cleaning for a moment then continued.  
"I take it, you didn't assign the punishment."  
"No," Minerva started wistfully. "Albus said that he had the perfect punishment in mind for them." Severus didn't know if he should be worried or not.  
"They aren't cleaning that's for sure Minerva." Minerva stared at Severus' back as he cleaned.  
"What do you mean?" She shot back quickly.  
"They're in the Dark Forest investigating something or other with Hagrid." Silence filled the room as Severus decided that he should make a batch of the potion needed for tomorrow's class while he was at it. His hand jumped slightly when his door slammed shut. He sneered as he vanished the small mistake and began again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oddie hadn't been in the forest in years, yet not much had changed.  
_'Still dark and gloomy as ever at night._' Oddie thought to herself.

Hagrid knelt to the ground to inspect a small puddle of silver liquid. Oddie frowned at the sight of it.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked nervously. Hagrid stood again and turned towards him.  
"What we're here for." He held his hand forward to show the trio the silver substance that was on a few of his fingers. "See that? That's unicorn blood. I found a dead one a few weeks ago. Now, this one has been hurt bad by something." Rustling could be heard off to the groups' right. Oddie and Harry turned slightly to look. A dark figure could be seen moving passed a distance away from them and disappeared quickly into the fog. Oddie can tell that Harry was quite unnerved by this. She placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her nervously. She smiled down at him before giving his shoulder a light squeeze then letting go and turning her attention back to Hagrid.

"So it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you go with me. And Harry, Malfoy, you'll go with Professor Fontaine here."  
"Fine." Draco spoke up. "But I get Fang."  
"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Draco turned to look at Fang, Hagrid's large black dog and it only whined quietly in response.

Oddie wasn't really listening, but she understood that they were splitting up into groups. She was too busy trying to reach out to her familiar to try and get an extra set of eyes in the forest. There was really only one thing that Unicorn Blood was good for and the very thought made Oddie tense. Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione, walked off in one direction as Oddie and the two boys took off in another.

Oddie soon made a strong enough link with her familiar and felt it moving about in a separate part of the forest. Now that the link was made, she could focus on the two children.

"Wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's work." Draco whined as he held out their lantern and walked forward aimlessly.  
"If I didn't know better Draco, I'd say you were scared." Harry shot back haughtily. Oddie would've laughed if she didn't feel that something was wrong.  
"I'm not scared Potter." Draco spat back. He continued to mumble about how he thought the idea of him being scared was ridiculous for quite a while as they walked forward in the fog.

Soon they came to a divot in the landscape. Tree roots amassed and tumbled over one another as the land dipped into a wide crevice. The trio and Fang made their way down the crevice and began to look about. When they made it to the bottom, Fang began to growl. Oddie seeing the danger ahead of them summoned her familiar closer to them.

"What is it Fang?" Harry asked quietly before he looked up to where Fang was facing. A dark cloaked figure was bent over the corpse of a unicorn. Quiet slurping noises could be heard from it. Oddie shook her head at the sight. Harry began to breathe quickly and reached for his scar in pain. The dark figure now noticing their presence began to slink and glide low to the ground towards them. Draco ran away in fear, yelling hysterically, with Fang following suit. Harry moved back passed Oddie and accidentally fell over. Oddie, however, refused to back away.

"So this is what you have been forced to resort to. How pitiful." Oddie stated emptily with an air of disgust.

The cloaked figure's head turned towards her as if to size her up. Oddie felt her familiar close by and at the ready if things went awry. The beating of hooves however could be heard nearing them. Oddie spared one last look towards the cloaked figure then turned back to help Harry up from where he stumbled.

"P-professor! Who is-?"  
"Not now Harry." Oddie whispered.  
Suddenly a centaur appeared, leaping out from the dense trees down into the crevice before the cloaked figure. He raised himself up on his hind legs to successfully scare the mysterious being away. Once the threat was gone, the centaur turned towards Harry and Oddie.

"Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here." Walking passed Oddie, the centaur slightly nodded in greeting before looking back at Harry. "The Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."  
"What was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked amazed.  
"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you were an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you to have slain something so pure, that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half life. A cursed life."

"But who would want such a life?" Harry asked confused.  
"Can you really think of no one?"  
"Do you mean to say that that thing, that killed the unicorn, that was... Voldemort?" Harry quickly turned to see Oddie's reaction to all this information only to find her staring calmly into the dense treeline to their right. Following her line of sight, Harry could've sworn he saw something white and shimmery slink away. Oddie turned back to Harry to offer him a kind smile before tilting her head back towards the centaur so as to tell him to pay attention. Harry nodded and looked back towards the centaur.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment, Mr. Potter?"  
"The Sorcerer's Stone." Harry whispered quietly in which the centaur nodded.

"Harry!" A female voice called from the top of the crevice to their left. Harry looked up quickly to see Hermione, Hagrid, Ron, and Fang.  
"Hello there, Firenze." Hagrid greeted the centaur with obvious relief in his voice. "See you've met our young Mr. Potter. You alright there Harry?" Harry only nodded silently at Hargrid's question.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you." Firenze stated in farewell. "You're safe now. Good luck." Firenze was about to take his leave, but decided to stop by Oddie. They began to speak lowly to one another. Harry couldn't quite catch what they were saying. The only term he was able to hear was 'when you were a foal', but he only shrugged it off and began to climb up the crevice towards Hagrid and his friends. Oddie soon caught up to him and when Harry turned back Firenze was nowhere in sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oddie wondered whether she should go to her own room or Minerva's. After a few moments of thought and against her better judgment she chose to go to Minerva's. She chucked quietly to herself when she found the door once again unlocked, but her smile turned to a frown the moment she entered the room. Minerva was there pacing back and forth in her night gown. Oddie closed the door behind her drawing the attention of Minerva.

"Hey Min." Oddie greeted with a nervous smile. Minerva merely stared at her for a few seconds before striding towards her. Their lips locked before Oddie could even realize it. There was so much heated fervor behind Minerva's kiss. Oddie groaned into the kiss then grabbed onto Minerva's hips and pushed her back slowly towards her bed. Minerva felt the back of her knees hit the edge of her bed causing her to fall back with Oddie landing on top of her. Oddie however was careful not to have her full weight fall onto her but refused to break their kiss just yet. She felt Minerva's hips rock upward. Oddie pulled away from Minerva's lips and began to suck at sensitive parts of her neck making Minerva whimper in delight and that is when Oddie remembered something that she had to tell Minerva.

Slowly and reluctantly, Oddie pulled away.

"_Minnie_..." Oddie whispered quietly.  
"Hm..?" She murmured back.  
"I'm... going away for a bit with Albus." This statement broke Minerva out of her heated reverie.  
"Away...?" She whispered back.  
"Yes. I have to go somewhere alongside him." Minerva looked up into Oddie's still lust filled eyes. She smirked slightly before moving up slightly to kiss Oddie softly on the lips.

"You aren't just going to disappear are you?"  
"Never." Oddie replied with a small smile. "I'll be back before you know it. I promise." Minerva nodded before placing a hand on Oddie's cheek.

"Well then... perhaps you should get some rest then."  
"Mhm." Oddie hummed happily before giving Minerva a quick peck. Oddie then rolled off of Minerva and headed into the shower. By the time she came back out, Minerva had dozed off, obviously tired from staying up so late stressing over Oddie. Oddie found the thought of Minerva worrying over her rather endearing. Silently and carefully, Oddie slinked under the covers and gathered Minerva into her arms then promptly fell asleep, equally exhausted. Usually thoughts of either her past or the days events would plague her, but merely holding Minerva in her arms was enough to melt away years of pains and hours of tension. Oddie fell asleep smiling and once snuggled comfortably in Oddie's arms, Minerva smirked just a bit in her sleep.


	18. Update Coming Tomorrow

Sorry for the long absence there guys, but I just wanted you to know that I'm back and I'll be updating tomorrow. Thank you for being so patient with me.


	19. Coming to Terms

Minerva felt a weight press down onto the bed next to her. She grumbled quietly before looking towards the source. Oddie sat on the side of the bed, leaning over her and smiling softly.

"Min... I'm heading out now." Oddie whispered gently. "I didn't mean to wake you. It's still pretty early, you should try and get back to sleep."  
"What time is it?" Minerva asked groggily.  
"Does it matter?" Oddie asked with a lifted brow. Minerva only nodded in response.  
"Witching Hour." Oddie stated with a grin as if she found the term hilarious. Moments passed before Oddie gave Minerva an apologetic look. "Sorry Min, but we have alot to take care of today." Minerva nodded silently before glancing away.  
"Kiss me first." Minerva muttered almost inaudibly. Oddie grinned.  
"Hm...? What was that? I didn't hear you." Oddie whispered.  
Minerva glared at Oddie before huffing. Her green eyes darkened ever so slightly as Oddie could see in the light provided by the fireplace. Oddie felt her fists clench into the bedsheets to keep herself from grabbing Minerva up to her.

"I said _KISS_ me." Minerva stated, her Scottish accent heavy. Minerva knew that her accent alone could drive Oddie mad. Before she knew it, Oddie's lips were crashing lustfully against her own. Oddie groaned into the kiss deeply, drawing out a moan from the recesses of Minerva's throat. Before she could lose herself completely in the great wonder that was Minerva McGonagall, Oddie pulled away reluctantly. Minerva smiled smugly before snuggling into her blankets once more. Oddie rose a brow as she stood up.

"You can be quite the she-demon you know...?" Oddie mumbled affectionately before leaving a soft kiss on Minerva's cheek and chuckled as she left the room. Before going out to Albus at the entrance of the school, Oddie placed multiple locking and protective charms on Minerva's door.

Oddie met up with Albus outside, in front of the school, next to an enchanted carriage.

"Finally Ready?" Albus asked mischeviously.  
"Yes." Oddie responded, feigning a humorous innocence. Both chuckled quietly before stepping into the carriage. Once both were seated across from one another, the carriage began to lift from the ground and fly towards their destination shrouded by early day fog and the remnants of the dark sky.

"Will they be ready, you think?" Oddie asked quietly as she stared out the carriage window.  
"Ready for what?" Albus asked, wrestling with the wrapper of a lemon drop.  
"You know exactly what." Oddie sighed quietly before looking to Albus. "He's trying to come back. We've been waiting for this for so long... The prophecy-" Albus held up a hand to pause Oddie.

"We have time to prepare Oddie. We merely need to hope that the Minister is willing to listen." Oddie shook her head.  
"This visit will be pointless and you know it. They won't believe us. They never will... no matter how many times we ended up being correct in the past." Oddie stated solemnly. For just a moment, Albus' bright blue eyes dulled and drooped just a bit, accentuating his old age. Mere moments later, they brightened once again. Before he could start, Oddie held up a hand.

"Save your positive speech for someone it actually works on Al." Albus chuckled. "But seriously, Al, why are we leaving for so long?" Oddie knew that a meeting with the Minister, painstakingly slow it can be, would not take up days of their time.  
"So excited to return to her, hm?" Albus retorted.

Oddie only lifted a brow and crossed her arms to show that she wasn't amused. Reluctantly, Albus sighed and explained his plans to his old friend.

"I hoped that you wouldn't have noticed until it was too late."

Oddie's eyes widened ever so slightly Albus' now sullen voice. Before he could get another word out, the side of Oddie's fist connected with the wall of the carriage with a threatening slam.

The carriage suddenly stopped, suspended in mid air, almost throwing Albus forward towards Oddie, but he was able to keep his bearings, already half expecting such a reaction from her.

"What aren't you telling me Albus?" Oddie asked nervously.  
"We are going to pay a visit to Nicolas." Albus replied solemnly. Oddie stared at Albus for a few moments before laughing.  
"Why do you look so serious? Did you guys have a fallout while I was away?" Oddie lightly tapped the side of the carriage with one of her knuckles. With a small kick forward, it continued on it's way to the Ministry.

"Oddie..." Albus began, but Oddie cut him off.  
"Don't tell me you guys are fighting about that Whomping Willow incident again. Honestly, you two need to learn to forgive and forget. It was a century ago." Oddie stated happily, yet the ever present frown on Albus' face did not falter, causing her own smile to be quelled.

"Hm? What did you do Al? Insult his family line?" Albus stayed silent for a moment before taking a deep breath, then speaking.

"Oddie, Nicolas and I are on good terms. We never leave things sour, you know this."  
"Why the grumpy look, old man?"  
"It has to be destroyed Oddie." Albus offered meekly as if to say such strained him greatly. Oddie tilted her head in confusion.  
"What does?" Oddie asked cautiously.  
"The stone." Albus whispered. The carriage was silent all in exception of their breathing and the whirling wind outside of the carriage.  
"We...We can't destroy it...We... It's his-" Oddie began, her mind becoming fragmented. Albus shook his head in response. "Voldemort is after it. We all know this."  
"We'll keep it safe Albus!" Oddie yelled back frustrated, suddenly angry and hateful. Albus remained calm however, always her logical polar opposite.  
"We cannot risk it Oddie. Nicolas and I have already come into agreement. He has enough elixir to last this visit and the destruction of the stone."

Oddie remained silent as she slumped back into her seat. They would be arriving at the Ministry soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oddie was still coming to terms with why this trip was so important. Her heart felt heavy and pained. Albus led the way to the Minister's office silently and solemnly. Albus soon came to a stop in front of a fine oak door and looked back to Oddie with a sad yet patient look held in his old blue eyes.

"It's alright Al." Oddie mumbled before running a hand over her face and through her hair, slightly tousling it. She straightened her shoulders and offered Albus a weak smile.

"Ready to have your time wasted, hm?" Oddie asked offhandedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minerva was sorting through paperwork in her classroom when suddenly the doors to her room burst open. In came running Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They came to an abrupt stop in front of her desk, panicked and breathless. Minerva stared back at them in surprise, but chose to stay silent.

"We have to see Dumbledore. Immediately!" Harry stated in a rush." Minerva scanned their faces measuredly before speaking.  
"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here." Minerva returned calmly yet curious. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

Panic and a slight hint of fear crossed through Harry's eyes catching Minerva off guard.

"He's gone? But this is important!" Harry yelled anxiously before hope filled his shining green pupils. "What about Professor Fontaine? Do you know where we can find her around this time?"

Minerva paused before nervously replying. "I'm...afraid she left with Professor Dumbledore."

The hopeful light dimmed in Harry's eyes before he let out a frustrated breath. "This is important Professor!" He reiterated. "This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Minerva's eyes widened in surprise as her mind logged what he so openly stated to her.  
"How...do you know-" Minerva began quietly before Harry cut her off.  
"Someone's going to try and steal it." Harry stated confidently. Minerva scanned their faces once more in surprise before addressing all three of them.

"I don't know how you know, but I assure you it is perfectly well protected." Minerva took an uneasy breath. "Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly." The three children shook their heads in silent dissapointment before sadly stalking off. Minerva stared after them curiously, her mind boggled over how such young children could possibly know about the stone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside of Minerva's classroom, the trio came to a slow stop to discuss what they knew so far.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met. It was Snape." Harry stated to Ron and Hermione.  
Unbeknownst to him however, that very Professor was walking towards them silently and listening.

Harry continued. "Which means he knows how to get past Fluffy." Severus rose a brow in irritation, wishing that Oddie would suddenly arrive back from her trip to put a stop to their scheming rubbish.

"And with Dumbledore gone-" Hermione began.  
"Good Afternoon." Severus stated coldly as he interrupted them. "Now what would three young Gryffindors, such as yourselves, be doing inside on a day like this?" Severus asked in obvious mock interest as his dark orb like eyes scanned their faces.

Hermione tried to speak up to make an excuse, but fear of the cruel professor tied her tongue.

"You ought to be careful." Severus stated quietly cutting off her stuttering. "People will think you're... up to something." Severus finished as he stared in slight surprise as Harry glared daringly at him. Without another word, but a cautious look back, Severus strode away, down the hall, his black capes flowing around him. Once he was out of earshot, Hermione spoke up in a whisper-yell.

"Now what do we do?" Harry stared after Snape silently before replying.  
"We go down the trap door. Tonight." Harry stated with conviction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours had passed and it was almost nightfall. Oddie sat sunk down in a large armchair, bouncing her left leg up and down irritatedly as she tuned out the Minister's droning voice.

"I _understand_ your _concern_ Albus," The Minister began for what Oddie can assume was the 100th time that day. "But, it is simply _impossible_." Oddie groaned audibly as she began to look about the room for anything to amuse her. A certain golden bauble that sat on a small plush red pillow above the fireplace caught Oddie's eye. Nonchalantly, Oddie began to stretch and walk over to the fireplace to seemingly stare into it's billowing flames with interest. Glancing over her shoulder now and again she realized that Albus had the Minister on his feet and walking towards his tall bookcase near the back of the room. With a sly smile, Oddie quickly took the opportunity. In another stretch she opened her palm and passed her hand in front of the golden bauble causing a it to appear in her pocket and immediately be replaced by an almost perfect replica.

'_I wonder how long it will take him to realize the fake_.' Oddie chuckled to herself before returning to her seat. '_Long after we're gone I'm sure_.'

Not long after, Albus and the Minister returned to where Oddie was seated. Silently Albus nodded in her direction, chancing a quick glance towards the bauble up on the fireplace, before turning back to the Minister.

"Thank you for your time Minister. I feel more at ease now; my apologies for troubling you."  
"Ofcourse Albus. The Headmaster of Hogwarts is always welcome here." After plesantries and farewells were exchanged, Oddie and Albus were out of the Ministry and in their carriage once again in no time. After a few minutes of silent flying, Oddie began to grin and dig out the bauble that she swiped from the Minister's very office. Glancing it over for any tracking spells, she handed it over to Albus for him to examine.

"I told you it would be a waste of time Al. We could've been spending today with Nicolas." Oddie pouted yet held a smile of satisfaction as she stared at the Time Turner in Albus' hands.

"This is true." Albus chuckled in return. "But it is always worth the try." Albus handed the magical item back to Oddie before digging into his robe pockets for a handful of mixed candies. Oddie looked at them curiously.

"Are those...?" Oddie asked before laughing. Albus joined her in her reverie. They were in fact the candies that the Minister kept in a small bowl on his desk.  
"I didn't even see you take them!" Oddie stated surprised.  
"I am far more subtle than you in my intentions." Was what Albus replied with, his bright blue eyes shining brighter than it had since their little trip began. Oddie shook her head as she stared at his smiling features.  
"This is true." She muttered happily before looking out the window to watch the stars slowly appear in the now dark, blue black sky.

A/N: Sorry again for the late update guys. We are almost near the end peeps! Next chapter should be the end of the Sorcerer's Stone story line :D How exciting~ ! Thanks for sticking around. It means a lot to me.


	20. To Eternity

Oddie and Albus' carriage soon arrived in a quaint little garden near a humble cottage. Small floating lanterns swayed in the cool breeze of the silent night. The only sound that filled the air was the crunching of dirt and gravel beneath the two professors' feet as they climbed out of the carriage. A small light began to glow in the window of the previously dark cottage. Oddie watched as the small glow of the light moved towards the door. As the front door of the cottage slowly opened, Oddie couldn't help but look away towards the garden that surrounded them. Ripening vegetables and exotic fruits were blooming, some moved slowly as if they were breathing and others were oddities, hybrids of several well known fruits and veggies mixed together. Oddie lifted a brow at the site of them as she heard slow footsteps move towards them, yet she still did not dare to look. Her eyes moved past the vegetables and fruits of the garden and towards the blooming moon flowers that emitted a beautiful light blue glow near the back of the garden. Oddie eyed them curiously and wondered whether she should pick some for Minerva.

"One would do, you know." Oddie felt her body tense as she heard an old and shaky voice address her. She still recognized Nicolas' familiar humorous tone. She turned slowly back towards the front of her. There standing before her, leaning heavily on an ornate cane and holding a lantern weakly in the other hand, was one of her oldest friends.

'_Slowly wasting away..._' Oddie thought sadly to herself. His dark eyes still shone with the brightness of a young boy keen on observing the smallest ignition of a flame and the largest plumes of smoke in every experiment he attempted.

"One would do for what?" She returned almost weakly.  
"For your lady friend." Nicolas chuckled back in return.  
Oddie rose a brow before sending Albus a sideways look.  
"Don't think I don't know you as well as he. He doesn't have to tell me anything when you have 'that' look in your eyes."

Whichever look he was speaking about was lost on Oddie. She only half heartedly shrugged her shoulders before crossing her arms and looking down at the ground near Nicolas' feet. His dark blue robes fully covered them, a style of clothing much like Dumbledore's. Nicolas frowned slightly before glancing in Albus' direction then back towards Oddie.

"It's getting a bit chilly out here, don't you think?" Albus asked aloud.  
"Ah yes, of course. Let's go inside for now, yes?" Nicolas returned, slightly embarrassed.

As they slowly worked their way into the cottage, candles began to light themselves causing the cottage's main room to illuminate pleasantly. There in the middle of the room was a familiar old wooden table partnered with 3 wooden chairs. To the side of the room, there was an old red tattered sofa that sat across from a dusty stone fireplace. Oddie slowly worked her way towards the table. She firmly placed a palm onto the tabletop and slowly closed her eyes. Her mind drifted to distant memories of downing shots of firewhisky and debating ideas of pranks on the Ministry. A chuckle escaped her when recalling their old escapades. The room in her mind's eye lit up as joyous cheers filled the air around her. The clinking of glasses and the silly toasts echoed in her mind. The billowing of soft flames from the fireplace caused happy shadows to dance along the walls.

"Oddie?" A quiet voice interrupted her thoughts causing her eyes to shoot open and take in her surroundings once again. The once happily lit room filled with energy shifted to a dingier one with a thick feeling of melancholy in the air. Nicolas noticed that she was once again with them before turning back to Albus.

"Al, where is the stone?" Nicolas asked quietly. Oddie blinked a couple of times before turning towards Dumbledore.  
"We don't have it." She stated quietly, finally realizing this. "Al, we-" Albus lifted a hand to pause her.  
"We are merely waiting until it's arrival." He stated cheerfully.  
"We need to head back Al. I mean, who else would retrieve it?" Dumbledore's blue eyes began to twinkle again as another wave of realization hit Oddie.  
"You don't think they're going to-" She began.  
"Don't worry so much Oddie. They will be fine." Albus stated hastily before taking his usual seat at their wooden table. Nicolas followed suit easily enough then both old friends stared up at Oddie's still standing form expectantly. She stared back at them shocked then after a shake of her head, she resigned to waiting. She slumped down into her seat with a lifted brow. She knew what was coming and she prepared herself. She steeled herself. Silently, the three friends linked hands and the room itself morphed. They were transported to another place in another time. To where it all began. Oddie watched silently as their oldest and fondest memories played around them and before their very eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours of endearing silence passed between the trio of friends. An open letter, of news from the school, lay discarded on the ground near Oddie's feet. There were many thoughts racing in each of their minds, each wondering what they should say in a time like this. Each wondering how things will be different when one of them leaves. Over time, each of them realized that the silence was enough... for now. There were no words in any language capable of describing their emotions in these last hours so silence was their only option. If they could not express their thoughts in words then it shall be done in actions. Their hands were still firmly linked and clasped warmly within one another's. They remained this way until a small tapping sounded at the window of the cottage. Oddie felt her entire being tense at the sound, immediately sensing this, Nicolas squeezed her hand in reassurance. Oddie however could not bring herself to look in his direction.

Albus was the first to pull away from them. He walked slowly towards the window and opened it. A muddy brown owl with 8 eyes, aligned much like a spiders, held a pouch in its mouth. Albus was startled at first before he retrieved the pouch and softly brushed the side of the owl's head. The owl cooed then turned slowly and flew into a nearby tree. Albus chuckled as he closed the window.

"Must you make hybrids out of everything Nicolas?" Albus asked humorously in which Nicolas could only chuckle bashfully in return to. Albus returned to his seat and chanced a glance in Oddie's direction. She stared down at her now clasped hands in front of her on the tabletop. Albus and Nicolas shared a look before Albus began to undo the tie on the pouch and place a red glossy stone on the middle the table. Oddie lifted her head to stare at it.

"Are you ready?" Nicolas asked Oddie quietly. Silently she nodded. Both wizards pulled out their wands from their cloaks and they both slowly pointed their wands towards the stone. White wisp like tendrils escaped the tips of their wands and began to encase the red stone upon the table like veins. Oddie stared as the white tendrils then began to squeeze the stone. Oddie closed her eyes before inhaling deeply and placing her right hand over the stone. Her eyes watered as her finger curled around it. The stone pulsated in her closed palm.

'_I might as well be squeezing his heart_.' Oddie thought morosely.

Oddie took another deep and shaky breath before she began to squeeze tighter and tighter. A slow tear escaped her as she felt the stone begin to give. She opened her eyes as a crisp crunching sound echoed in the room. She tightened her grip. The crunching sound continued and droplets of red escaped her and pooled beneath her hand and onto the tabletop, not that she noticed. She could care less if the remaining shards got buried into her palm, she desperately gripped harder hoping that if she squeezed tightly enough she could feel the familiar pulse of the stone... yet, there was nothing. The meaning of that overwhelmed her. So, she hung her head and cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes of silence passed as Oddie gathered herself and Albus cleaned up the remnants of the stone's demise. Once that was done Oddie and Albus moved around to Nicolas' side of the table and helped him to his feet. Now on either side of the dying man, they gently moved him towards the red sofa nearby. They laid him onto his back so that his body could relax. Nicolas chuckled weakly before asking for some pillows to allow himself to sit up slightly. After he was comfortable, Nicolas looked towards his oldest friends, who have taken seats on stools facing him. He stared for a few moments longer before grinning as strongly as he could in his state.

"You know what this situation calls for?" Nicolas asked weakly, yet happily.  
"What would that be Nick?" Albus asked fondly.  
"Firewhisky." Nicolas' dark eyes shone brightly as he whispered his reply. Oddie couldn't help but lift a brow skeptically, but complied anyway. With a snap of her fingers, a tall bottle of firewhisky appeared before them along with three shot glasses. The bottle began to fill each glass on its own. When filled with the gorgeous amber liquid, each glass floated to each person.

"How about a toast then?" Albus offered positively. Nicolas began to hum in thought before his eyes began to shine again and his lips slipped into a passionate grin. He raised his glass before his friends.

"To Eternity." He stated strongly and determined. Albus chuckled sadly.  
"To Eternity old friend." Albus replied as he clinked his glass against Nicolas'. He kept his glass there and so did Nicolas. Both elderly wizards turned towards the last of their trio. Oddie stared at the both of them as they looked at her expectantly once again. She shook her head softly before gently placing her glass against theirs.

"To Eternity." Oddie whispered, afraid that if she said it any louder, her voice would break. She forced herself to smile at her friends and they returned the effort. With one last glance over her glass towards Nicolas, Oddie downed her whiskey and shut her eyes... and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oddie waited in the carriage as Albus climbed in. A small mound of books was stacked next to Oddie. As Albus started the carriage with a small tap, the carriage lifted up gently from the ground and flew towards the direction of the school. Oddie kept a hand on the stack of books to keep them from toppling over. The ride back was long and silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perhaps an hour passed by the time they were back at the school. Oddie calmed her breathing before exiting the carriage with her books. She looked over towards Albus as he climbed out of the carriage.

"I'm just going to bring these to my room, then I'll meet you in the hospital wing." Oddie stated quietly before walking off. Albus stared after her solemnly, hoping that she would run into Minerva or Severus so that she wont be left alone with her thoughts.

Incidentally, a certain black robed professor saw their carriage land. Soon enough he was able to catch up with Oddie and meet her silent stride. When he was just feet away from her, he was immediately able to tell that something was wrong. His mind raced to wonder what that was.

'_The stone. Of course._' Snape thought to himself before quickening his pace just slightly to walk alongside her. He racked his mind for any ideas that would cheer her up.  
"O..Oddie..." Severus began quietly. Oddie jumped slightly and slowed her stride before looking over at Severus as if she were just noticing his presence.  
"Oh, hey there Sev! Long time no see, hunh?" Oddie stated in an upbeat tone, but Severus saw its false quality. Her "happiness" did not reflect in her now dark blue eyes. He felt the urge to continue the conversation.

"What are...you-" Severus paused before looking away then back at Oddie, showing his obvious discomfort. Oddie's brow rose in curiosity.

"What are you doing this summer?" Severus almost choked out before slowly rubbing his temples as if he felt a migraine coming on. Oddie stared at Severus as he continued this motion for a few more seconds.

Severus almost felt himself jump out of his own skin when an uproar of laughter filled the air. His eyes scanned around him to find the source before they rested on Oddie, who was now holding her stomach with her free hand and chortling. Tears formed in her eyes and her shoulders shook. Severus didn't know whether he should feel relieved or irritated.  
"Why are you laughing?" Severus snapped.  
"You- You sound so- awkward!" Oddie forced out between fits of laughter. Severus shook his head and waited until she was able to calm herself. She cleared her throat and began to walk towards her rooms once more, Severus followed alongside her silently.

"I'm happy you asked Sev. There's actually something I need help with... Hopefully it can be done by the middle of the break, so everything will be sorted ahead of time for the upcoming year." Oddie stated excitedly.

"What is it you need help with exactly?" Severus tried his best to mask his building anxiety. Oddie stopped in place and leaned closer towards Severus, a mischievous grin forming on her lips. Her blue eyes regaining its bright hue as she did. She looked around them to see if anyone was near. Severus stared at her with a raised brow.

"We," She began, "Are gonna smuggle...a muggle!" Oddie began to laugh loudly once again and Severus stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

'_It must be the grief.._.' Severus thought to himself before sighing. He complied with a doubtful nod. Oddie stared at Severus when she calmed down again.  
"It'll be fun. I swear." Oddie looked down at the stack of books underneath her arm. "Oh! Right, since you're here, these are for you." Oddie smiled before plopping the stack into Severus' outstretched arms. He looked down at them in puzzlement.

"Oddie, what are these for...?" Severus looked up to see nothing. She was gone. Severus sighed deeply, the feeling of a migraine once again inching to the forefront of his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oddie walked into the hospital wing by herself. It felt like sadness was crushing her again now that she was alone. She sighed quietly before making it to Harry's hospital bed, where Albus sat next to him on the edge of the bed.  
Harry looked up at Oddie and smiled slightly. Oddie returned it as his attention returned to Dumbledore.

"It lives in your very skin." Dumbledore stated patiently.  
"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Love, Harry... Love." Albus replied with a small smile causing even Oddie to grin when she realized what they must be discussing. Albus patted Harry's head before slowly standing and making his way to the foot of Harry's bed. Albus was about to say his farewells when the large amount of treats and candies waiting for Harry caught his attention. Oddie rolled her eyes playfully before taking the place where Albus previously sat next to Harry.

"Ah, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans... I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit - flavored one..." Oddie shivered in disgust when she could almost faintly taste the remnants of earwax on the back of her tongue. Her eyes almost began to water.

'_**Never**__...again_.' She thought to herself solemnly as Albus began to sift through the box of candy beans. Finding one he found suitable, he popped it into his mouth and gave a pleased hum.

"Earwax." He stated contentedly. Oddie shook her head furiously and almost gagged.  
"It's not fair if you look Al...bus." Oddie caught herself before stretching an arm out towards the other treats that were there for Harry. She settled on a handful of saltwater taffies. Harry stared at her calmly before speaking.

"It was Quirrel." He stated quietly.  
"Ah yes, I heard." Oddie replied.  
"Not Snape." He added with a small scrunch of his nose.  
"Told you so." Oddie chuckled. "Think you'll make it to dinner Harry? It's the last one of the year after all."  
"Of course Professor." Harry replied with a smile. Oddie stared down at the handful of taffies before ultimately stuffing them into her pocket.

"Will you be there Professor?" Harry asked nervously.  
"Hm..? Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" Harry looked away when she asked this. Oddie felt a sharp stab of guilt as she laid a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'll try and not be a dreary adult too much and go off randomly to do adult things." Oddie laughed quietly when Harry returned her smile. "See you there Harry." Oddie stood up and made her way towards the door. Harry's smile began to fade as he silently watched her walk away.

"I'm sorry too, Professor." Harry whispered to himself. Oddie almost paused as she left the large room, but continued out anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later at the feast, Oddie sat next to Severus in silence as Dumbledore started his speech to announce the winning house.

"You haven't spoken to her yet, have you?" Severus questioned quietly. Oddie looked at him for a moment and glanced in Minerva's direction. Minerva was sitting ramrod straight, her eyes staring out among the sea of students. Oddie squeezed eyes shut.

"The flowers..." Oddie stated slowly. "I forgot the flowers."  
"Forget the flowers, you forgot to even greet her." Severus replied in an almost harsh whisper.  
"Why are you scolding me?" Oddie asked with a playful pout.  
"Because whenever she's irritated with you and you aren't around she let's it out on me." Severus returned. Oddie struggled to hold back her laughter, only a small snort escaping her.  
"What a woman, Sev... Am I right?" Severus only rolled his eyes in response as they began to listen to Dumbledore once again.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe a change in decoration is in order." Dumbledore claimed happily and with a clap of his hands the once Slytherin banners above the dining hall began to sway and morph into Gryffindor banners.

"Gryffindor wins the House Cup." Dumbledore announced proudly. The entire dining hall erupted into joyous cheers and laughter, all in exception of the Slytherin table. Harry in the midst of it all took a moment to look back at some of the Professors at the Head Table. He made eye contact with Hagrid who smiled and nodded in return. He then looked towards Oddie to see her laughing loudly as she pointed at Professor Snape playfully, probably taunting him about the close win. Harry grinned before turning back to his classmates.

A few more minutes of cheering past before all the students settled down and spoke merrily among themselves as they began to eat. All was well in the dining hall until an almost piercing sound rang through it. Oddie recognized the tune and began patting herself as if in search of something. Severus stared at her curiously as more and more students' attentions drifted towards her. She paused and listened again. The ringing came from down the table. She leaned forward and turned to look down the table to come in eye contact with an also leaning forward and smiling Albus. Oddie shook her head at him then briskly stood. She strode towards him and leaned into an open space between Albus and Minerva.

As Oddie leaned onto the table, she made sure to lace her fingers with Minerva's whose hand was resting on the table. Minerva stiffened causing Oddie to chuckle quietly as she stared at Albus with her free hand extended outward expectantly.

"Fork it over old man." Oddie stated with a grin. With a small laugh, Albus handed the still ringing phone to Oddie. She looked at the called ID to see 'BEN' calling.  
Oddie answered immediately.

"Hello?" Oddie asked nervously, knowing that Ben only ever called her in times of emergency.  
"Oddie? Oddie! Thank God, you finally answered! He's here. He's here at the hospital! Hurry please!" Ben's voice sounded scared and desperate, he was practically sobbing. Oddie understood what was happening and her mind raced. She stared hard at Severus for a few moments causing him to stare back in annoyance.

'_I suppose we'll have to carry out the heist sooner than I thought_.' Oddie thought to herself. '_Hopefully, he'll catch on_.'

Oddie cleared her throat loudly so she could properly project her voice.

"Hey Sev!" Severus trained his features to not react to her odd behavior and to keep himself from staring into the sea of students watching them closely.  
"What?" He snapped back, irritated by the position he was being put in.  
"It's your brother!" Severus frowned slightly. Minerva watched this display in fascination. Every professor at Hogwarts knew that Severus did not in fact have a sibling of any kind. All the other professors stared at Oddie curiously. Minerva felt Oddie begin to tap her pointer finger on the tabletop."We have to go get him!" Oddie added.

Severus and Oddie stared hard at one another until Severus ultimately gave in. He stood quietly and began to walk towards the main entrance of the dining hall. The entire room watched him. By the time he got to the middle of the walkway he looked back at Oddie with frustration alight in his dark eyes.

"Well? Are we going to get him or not?" Severus snapped loudly causing even Oddie to jump. She jogged towards Severus while still on the phone.

"We'll be right there Ben." Oddie placated over the line as she walked forward and for a moment meeting Hermione Granger's eyes as she strode after Severus. Minerva stared after them in amusement before looking to Albus. He only smiled gently in response.

"Will you be joining them?" Albus asked curiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N : Okay... maybe one more until we get into The Chamber of Secrets but for the most part... The Sorcerer's Stone is complete :D


	21. Ben

A/N: This chapter and the next chapter were previously just one gigantic chapter, but I chose to separate them. That's probably not that an important of a thing to announce but I felt like letting you know anyway. :3

And as always, Thank you for reading ~

Oddie jogged after Severus and quickly caught up to him. They met up outside of the Great Hall doors.  
"Ready Sev?" Oddie asked nervously.  
"For retrieving the muggle?" Oddie nodded with a solemn expression. "I thought we were going during-" Oddie spoke up quickly.  
"Things have changed I'm afraid. We have to hurry." Seeing her worried look spurred Severus into action.  
"Very well." Oddie laid a hand on his shoulder before feeling a pressure on her own. She jumped slightly before looking. There upon her shoulder sat a gorgeous gray tabby eyeing her with a steely stare. Oddie smiled slightly before apparating.

They arrived in front of a muggle hospital.  
"Where are we?" Severus mumbled.  
"America." Oddie replied quietly before snapping her fingers three times. She shrouded them, seemingly unnoticed by any possible passerby. The darkness of night added to Oddie's feeling of trepidation. Unlike those in the wizarding world, Oddie found that muggles were far more unpredictable. She knew who was here and it made her gut churn.

"Don't touch any of the muggles and try not to knock into anything. It's the only way that you will stay shrouded until we find Ben." Severus nodded silently. Oddie strode forward and Severus followed, glancing up at the few windows that still had lights on.

They entered the hospital to find the lobby rather quiet. Of course, it was the middle of the night so one can't expect too much to be happening unless there was an emergency. Oddie heard the nurses at the front desk gossiping to one another.

"He's here? Again?"  
"Yeah. He seemed a bit off, mumbling to himself."  
"Was he visiting that guy again?"  
"Who else would he be here for? No one else visits him. I think that's his dad actually."  
"It's strange how that patient is so secretive. The Doc doesn't want any of the nurses tending to him; said it was some-"

Oddie shook her head before leading Severus towards the stairwell.

"We can't risk the elevator at the moment." Oddie whispered. Severus only nodded in reply.

Oddie began to hurry up the stairs. A few skipped steps here and there, they finally reached the 6th floor.

"Room 642 Sev." Oddie stated quietly. Without a word Severus strode forward, walking along the elongated hall with branching paths to find the right room. After a couple of minutes of searching the impractically laid out floor, a crash was heard. The sound echoed through the empty floor. Oddie and Severus looked at one another before quickly moving towards the sound.

"**Think you can just cheat me out of money boy?**" A slurred, male voice called out. Finally, they found the correct door. Oddie turned the knob to find it locked. Severus flicked his wand quickly at the door knob and hurriedly pushed it open. Severus looked about the dimly lit room.

The room was trashed. The hospital bed was flipped haphazardly on its side and a vase that was presumably filled with water and flowers was in pieces along the floor of the far wall; it was obviously thrown with force. Books and papers with random sketches were thrown about the room's floor, some torn. Severus felt his eye twitched at the obvious disrespect for the works of literature and art. On the left side of the room, canvases were leaned up against the wall. Some had only rough outlines while others were elaborate landscapes. Severus found himself staring at them in appreciation. One of the paintings however was of a woman that Severus found slightly familiar.

'_That is... Sophie, is it not_?'

The painting itself was gorgeous, but it was ruined. There was a large tear near the chest of the woman in the painting as if someone tore it open with their bare hands.

"**DON'T MAKE ME ASK AGAIN BOY**." Severus jumped slightly at the sudden angered voice that filled the room. In the opposite corner of the room from the wall of the paintings, there stood a man, large and burly. Severus watched as he swayed slightly from side to side. Severus' eyes shifted to the young man that was pressed against the wall. He faced the obviously drunk man with a frightened stare. He was trembling and his head was shaking from side to side as if to say 'no'. He was a sickly shade of white and his thin hands were clutching something to his chest. It looked like a device similar to the one that Oddie had used earlier in the Great Hall.

Severus looked towards Oddie. She was glaring daggers at the drunken man's back with her fists clenched. He wondered why she had not made a move towards him yet.

"**Who's giving you all this money hunh? Who's payin for all your treatments? I sure as hell ain't. You skimpin out on me boy?**" The slurred voice of the drunken man filled the room again. Severus looked towards Oddie, waiting for some sort of signal, but received nothing of the sort.

'_Why is she hesitating_?' Severus thought to himself. He looked to Minerva who had moved towards the drunken man. Severus began to approach as quietly as he could too.

Oddie watched as they began to approach Ben's father. She felt rooted to the spot. She didn't trust herself to be able to get him away from Ben without hurting him...tremendously; she could easily lose control and kill him. She knew that she was slipping, even Albus made her aware of that. Oddie looked down at her hands to find them shaking, she hadn't even realized.

A cat's cry suddenly echoed through the room followed by hissing and the sound of a struggle. Oddie's head snapped up to see Minerva, still in the form of a cat, clawing mercilessly at Ben's father's face as well as Severus wrestling him to the ground. Ben watched the scene before him play out in wide eyed surprise. Surprise that soon turned to amusement. His head turned towards Oddie who still stood by the door then stared down at the man in black robes that wrestled against his thrashing father.

'_Is that..._?' Ben shook his head quickly before quickly moving towards Oddie. He had to wave his hand in front of her face a couple of times before he was able to get her attention. Oddie blinked slowly before turning her attention to Ben and speaking softly.

"Are you alright?"  
Ben nodded silently with a small smile. Oddie placed a calming hand on his shoulder before just taking him into a tight hug.

'_He's still shaking._' Oddie thought to herself sadly. She let go of him and pulled back.  
"Get your stuff together kid. I'm not letting you stay here anymore." Ben's eyes widened slightly before his smile widened more. He hurriedly began to put scavenged books and art supplies together and gathered them into his arms before moving towards Oddie again. Before he could drop anything, Oddie pulled a couple of books from him before telling him to wait outside. As he left the room, Oddie turned back towards Ben's father who was still grunting from Severus' firm hold. Minerva now sat quietly by the man's head, her gray tale swishing back and forth. Severus saw Oddie walk towards them.

Oddie nodded at Severus and he returned it. Slowly he stood up. Ben's father began to pushed himself up, but before he could, Oddie brought her foot down forcefully onto his chest, knocking the air out of him completely. Oddie glared down at the pathetic drunk.

Oddie's foot pressed down harder on the man's chest. He began to wrestle crazily but remained pinned in place. He began to grunt and almost cry in pain, yet she still pressed her foot down. Severus looked at her before glancing towards the doorway to see the young man peeking in with a worried expression. He was staring at Oddie. Severus almost jumped when a crunching sound was heard. His head whipped back towards Oddie to see her still pressing her foot down into the man's chest ever harder. Severus quickly grabbed Oddie's arm and tried to shake her out of it.  
"Oddie. Oddie!" Severus yelled but she seemed too out of it to notice. Her eyes were dark and her body stiff as she pressed harder. Minerva shifted back to her human form . She heard a quiet gasp behind her. She looked towards the doorway and smiled quickly before moving to Oddie's front.

The smile on her lips faded before she reared her hand back. She drew a deep breath before swiping at Oddie's face with as much strength that she could muster. The slap echoed through the room. Oddie was looking towards the side before her head slowly turned back forward, her hand tentatively reaching for her now burning cheek. She stared wide eyed at Minerva's stern features before she realized what had happened. She looked down at her feet at the whimpering man who's hands were desperately clinging to her pant leg. Oddie stared down in surprise before frowning and removing her foot from the man's chest. She shook her head before looking back to Minerva with a grin plastered on her face.

"Didn't know you were into that sort of thing Min!" Minerva's face reddened but before she could say anything back Oddie whirled around to face Ben. Oddie clapped her hands together.

"Ready to get out of-" Oddie glanced to the side to come into eye contact with the painting of Sophie. Her voice faltered for mere moments before she was able to continue. She looked back at Ben.

"...here?" Ben stared at her sadly before nodding slowly. Oddie stared at him and noticed that his legs were shaking. Oddie looked around for a moment before her eyes noticed a wheelchair turned on its side by hospital bed. Ben quickly spoke up.

"I have everything!" Oddie glanced at him with a serious expression before sighing.  
"Look, Ben, I know you don't like it, but if it's necessary then it's necessary."  
"Well it isn't!" Ben almost yelled back. His breathing became heavier and he leaned onto the wall more but continued to stare at Oddie with a challenging glare. Oddie heard Severus tsk behind her. She noticed him walk past her towards the knocked over wheel chair. He straightened it out and wheeled it towards Ben.

"You think you can just-" Ben began to argue, but Severus cut him off.  
"Sit." He stated clearly. Ben glared up at Severus, dark brown eyes daring him to force him into the chair.  
"No." Severus' felt his eye twitch in annoyance. His eyes narrowed. Before he could say anything, Oddie intervened.

"The faster you get into the chair Ben, the faster we return to Hogwarts." Ben's head snapped in her direction.  
"H..Hogwarts...? You're actually taking me there?!" Ben's voice became louder in his excitement. Oddie only chuckled before nodding and looking back to Minerva. She was looking at her with a raised brow before shifting back into a cat and returning to Oddie's shoulder.

Ben looked back up at Severus who was looking down at him impatiently.

"I just want to make it clear that I'm not sitting down in this stupid chair because you want me to." Ben stated defiantly before plopping down into the wheelchair. Severus' hands tightened around the handles of Ben's wheelchair.

'_Of all the insolent dunderheads..._' Severus glared down at the back of Ben's head. Ben turned slightly as he set down his books and art supplies onto his lap, careful not to spill any over onto the floor.

"Well old man? We going or what?" Ben threw over his shoulder. Severus' eyes narrowed into slits before he felt Oddie's hand on his shoulder. He glared at her.

"Oh, don't mind him Sev, he's always like this." Oddie chuckled before apparating again. Suddenly, they were in the field near the main entrance of Hogwarts Castle. Oddie stared up at the castle and chuckled when she heard Ben.

"This place is humongous!" Ben cried out happily before his voice broke and he began to go into a coughing fit. Oddie looked at him worriedly but before she could try to calm him down, Severus handed him a glass of water. Ben took it nervously before sipping the water and clearing his throat. He mumbled a thank you but said nothing more.

"Severus." Oddie called. He looked towards her with a raised brow. Oddie began to levitate the remainder of Ben's books towards them and onto Ben's lap. "Take him to Dumbledore. I have some business to finish up." Without his agreement, Oddie apparated away bringing Minerva with her. Severus stared at the place that Oddie used to occupy before sighing in irritation. Ben chose to stay quiet as he was silently wheeled forward towards the school.


	22. Not Long

Oddie appeared in front of the entrance to The Ministry of Magic when she heard a soft mew by her ear.

"Don't worry Min. We won't be long." Oddie murmured before entering the Ministry. Blending into the bustling witches and wizards there, Oddie began to work her way into the Muggle Records Department. Avoiding eye contact with anyone, Oddie strode through the building as if she were meant to be there. Oddie smiled slightly as she felt Minerva's claws dig into her shoulder whenever someone passed by them.

It took awhile but they were able to make it into the proper department without getting stopped or questioned.

'_Even here in the heart of it all, people know when to mind their own business_.' Oddie thought to herself with a wry smile. Walking to the end of the department room, Oddie went into a door labeled with the letters DEF. Luckily no one was in there so she made quick work of finding the proper file.

"Davis, Davis, Davis..." Oddie muttered out loud when she heard a soft mew again. "Almost done, don't wo- Oh! Here it is." Oddie took a folder with the name 'Benjamin Mint Davis' out of the file cabinet before shutting it quickly. No one looked at her as she exited the room. Without looking at anyone, she strode forward to make her way to the Squibs Department.

Walking into the back room of the Squib Department, much like before, Oddie began going through the files there. Oddie hummed quietly to herself while placing Ben's file into it's "proper" place. Oddie closed the file cabinet when she heard a distinct high pitched voice approaching the file room. Oddie glared in the direction of the door before shifting into a rabbit and hopping to the side of the door frame. Minerva landed gracefully to her feet and followed Oddie's lead. The door opened wide.

"Where is she?" The woman with the high pitched voice demanded of someone following her. As the short woman in pink strode deeper into the file room followed by a worker, Oddie hopped out the open door followed by Minerva. In a hurry, they made it out of the Ministry completely. Oddie hopped into an alley nearby before shifting back into her human form. Minerva came trotting to her and hopped up to her shoulder. Oddie nodded before apparating again.

Minerva expected Oddie to return to the school but instead she stood in front of a restaurant. Minerva hopped down from her shoulder and shifted. She looked at Oddie steadily.

"What are we doing here Oddie?" Minerva asked. "Is there someone else that you-" Before Minerva could finish, Oddie kissed her lips gently and savored the feeling. She pulled away slowly from Minerva's now pinkish face.

"Let me treat you tonight. You missed out on an entire feast because of me..." Oddie lifted her brow. "Oh, and you had to claw a drunk's face off for me too. That must've ruined your nails. Remind me to bring you to a nail salon some time too." Oddie chuckled at Minerva who looked at her in surprise. Minerva looked down for a few moments before meeting Oddie's gaze again.

"No one has ever brought me to a place like this before..." Minerva's voice died away, embarrassed.

"You know Minerva... I realized the other night that I don't even know you as well as I would want to. So," Oddie held a hand out to Minerva. "If you would allow me this night Minerva, I would like to learn more. You'll have my full attention and we can enjoy a good meal all the while." Oddie paused for a moment. She looked down at Minerva who was looking at the gloved hand offered to her.

"Whattaya say Minnie?" Oddie whispered gently. Minerva met Oddie's hopeful gaze before slowly placing her hand into Oddie's waiting palm. Oddie smiled as her fingers curled around Minerva's warm hand. She leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the back of it.

"You won't be disappointed; I promise." Minerva nodded silently as she moved to latch onto Oddie's arm. Oddie then guided her into the lavish restaurant.

'_It's beautiful..._' Minerva thought to herself. The restaurant glowed warmly in contrast to the darkness of night that surrounded it. It had a very welcoming feel to it and a soft bustling of people could be heard within along with sounds of merriment and romantic music.

Overall, the restaurant seemed to support an Italian theme. Once inside Minerva was overwhelmed by the scent of toasting cheese, roasting garlic, and many more savory smells. The restaurant had a golden glow to it. Witches and Wizards in pairs of their own sat at tables here and there speaking happily to another. Romance was thick in the air and Minerva smiled slightly at the almost cliche feel of it all.

The greeter looked at Oddie for a few moments before his eyes widened significantly.

"Oh! Ms. Fontaine! How are you? It is very good to see you again. Are you wanting a table?"  
"Yes, I'd be most grateful if you gave me one with a view." The greeter smiled and ushered Oddie and Minerva towards an open table on a balcony of sorts, although Minerva doesn't recall ever going up any steps, but she didn't think much of it, such enchantments were normal she supposed.

Even though it was late at night, the balcony space was warm. Minerva sighed quietly in relief. She hated being cold. The greeter left two servers dishes with large steel domes before looking at Oddie.

"The usual?" He asked cheerfully.  
"The usual." Oddie agreed before leading Minerva to her seat. The greeter snapped his fingers causing a long bottle of fire whiskey to appear in an ice bucket on the side of the table. Oddie pulled out Minerva's seat and allowed her to sit gracefully before walking around to her own and taking a seat.

Minerva looked out over the balcony at the lit roads and distance shops and houses.

"What do you think Min? Do you like it so far?" Oddie asked, a tinge of her nervousness reaching her voice. Minerva caught onto it and couldn't help but smirk at her.

"It's...sub par." Minerva answered teasingly. Oddie laughed.  
"Sub par? I've brought you to one of the best restaurants in the entire wizarding world and you feel it's sub par?" Oddie laughed again. Minerva loved her laugh. It sounded so free and inviting, it always relaxed her nerves to hear Oddie's laugh. "You really are a hard woman to please." Oddie chuckled. "I respect that though. I respect a woman who only wants the best." Oddie's mind drifted off to one night stands and dead end relationships causing her to frown slightly. Her thoughts floated to memories of Sophie.

'_Sophie was a free spirit. She never asked for much and found high class surroundings difficult to cope with. She was too humble and at times modest to accept glamorous gifts and never liked going out for dinner. Yes...that's right. I never had a woman like you at my side before Min. One that only expects the best_.'

"What are you thinking about Oddie?" Oddie almost jumped at Minerva's question.

"Oh! I..." Oddie's voice trailed off and she looked down at the table top guiltily. Minerva hummed in thought.

"Odd that you bring me here yet think of her." Minerva stated almost bitterly before she looked back out over the landscape that to her surprise was now different. They looked over a vast valley with stars clear in the sky. Minerva was struck speechless.

Oddie stared at Minerva's awestruck face with a sad smile.

"I was thinking about how different you two are." Oddie murmured quietly. Minerva dragged her eyes back down towards Oddie who was now pouring out the whiskey into their given wine glasses.  
"How are we different?" Minerva asked with a raised brow.  
"You two are polar opposites." Oddie chuckled. "But I love-" Oddie suddenly coughed. Minerva was staring at her wide eyed.

"_What_?" Minerva breathed.  
"Hunh? Oh, I love the food here Min! Let's eat shall we? Just think of a food that you want and tap your serving tray dome." Oddie lowered her voice slightly. "Most people don't know that...That you can order whatever you want I mean. They tend to order Italian foods." Oddie paused before chuckling shortly after. "I wonder why." Minerva stared at Oddie blankly before looking down at her dish dome.

Minerva tapped hers after a few seconds, her thoughts still a curious disarray. Moments passed but nothing happened. Oddie reached forward to envelope Minerva's hand in her own.

"Focus Min or we'll be here all night." Oddie chuckled at the embarrassed blush that shaded Minerva's cheeks. Oddie let go of her hand and tapped the dome of her own tray. The dome materialized into thin air and there on a white plate was a piping hot slice of lasagna paired with two bread rolls and a little tub of melted cheese dip.

Minerva watched this in interest before looking back down at her dome. Minerva tapped it a couple of times again before the dome finally gave way revealing a bowl of stovies with a small slice of lorne sausage and a square slice of shortbread.

Oddie smiled at Minerva's satisfied expression. Minerva looked up at Oddie before leaning forward with a tantalizing smile. Oddie felt her heart pound against her rib cage fiercely as she looked into Minerva's eyes.

"Oddie... let me tell you a story." Oddie's eyes widened, she's already forgotten about her food. She stared at Minerva lips then her eyes, completely mesmerized by her being alone.

They spent the majority of their night at that restaurant. Sometimes they were laughing and other times they were sharing a companionable silence. Oddie learned more about Minerva than she expected to. By the end of their meal, they were a bit tipsy before they finally decided to leave. Oddie chuckled as she helped Minerva to her feet and set down money on the table as payment.

She cleared her head carefully before gathering Minerva to her and holding her still. Oddie apparated back to Hogwarts. They stood at the entrance of the castle. Minerva began to chuckle quietly and moved to nuzzle at Oddie's neck. Oddie smiled merrily, happy that Minerva was finally able to unwind and enjoy herself. She knew how stressful the year was on her.

Being near Minerva numbed the pain of what happened... It already felt so long since Nicolas' passing but it wasn't. Oddie apparated again bringing them into Minerva's quarters. Oddie was grateful that she didn't have to spend her nights alone anymore.

Oddie gathered Minerva into her arms again.  
"Min..." Oddie called gently partially not wanting to break through Minerva's tipsy stupor. A slight blush colored Minerva's cheeks as she blinked a few times before looking around herself.  
"Oh... We're back." Minerva stated before pulling away from Oddie. She began to undress and let down her hair.

Oddie leaned against their closed door and watched her.

'_So gorgeous..._' Oddie thought to herself before preparing for bed as well. Before long, the tipsy couple was in bed and the lights were out; only a gentle flame from the fireplace gave the room a soft glow.

"Oddie...?" Minerva mumbled quietly.  
"Hmm?" Oddie hummed back drowsily, really feeling the effects of the exhaustion that plagued her and the whiskey that calmed her.  
"You loved Sophie...correct?" Minerva asked carefully.  
"Correct." Oddie replied, her answer muffled as she buried her nose in Minerva's hair and inhaled.  
"How long did it take for you to realize that you loved her?"  
"Not long."  
"How long is not long?"  
"Not long..." Oddie's voice trailed off and her breathing steadied. Minerva knew that Oddie was now asleep, but a question burned at the tip of her tongue.

"Oddie... Do you love me?" Minerva asked in a whisper. There was no answer to her question, only the sound of Oddie's calm breaths. The sound soon soothed Minerva's mind enough to allow her to sleep.

Oddie smiled into Minerva's hair before tightening her grip of her and drifting back to sleep.


	23. Sorry this isnt an actual update

Sorry I havent been updating and unlike before i cant quite promise one tomorrow and such becauseeeee Im shipping out tomorrow for bootcamp yayyyyy... (I am actually extremely terrified but ill try and keep my good vibes.) Well... Im sorry again and I'll update when im free when i get back alright? I can promise that. I hope you all have Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! Wish me luck!


End file.
